


Is This the Part

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: The Hogwarts AU where Penelope is a cocky pro-Quidditch player and Josie just wants to care for the school's magical creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? and if you have any prompts for any of ship for these four feel free to send them to me on tumblr; thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

It was all the entire train was talking about. Josie could hear students whisper as she made her way to the cabin toward the front that she and her friends had been using since their second year at Hogwarts.

 

 

The reactions thus far have been mixed.

 

 

Most of the students were excited at the prospect of having a literal celebrity in the school but a few people, Josie included, didn't see the big deal.

 

 

When Josie entered the cabin her friends and sister was already there. She eyed Lizzie and Hope, who were sitting much closer than normal, before sitting down in between MG and Landon.

 

 

"Have you heard the news?" MG asked, and it was clear to Josie that he was trying his hardest to keep her excitement under control.

 

 

"Yeah, Landon told me last week."

 

 

MG looked shocked at that, his head wiping around to Landon. "You knew and didn't think of telling me?"

 

"I didn't think it was important." Landon shrugged.

 

 

MG looked shocked and a little hurt by that.

 

 

"What is the big deal?" Josie asked, slipping off her robe and fixing the silver and green tie that was hanging open around her neck.

 

 

"She is the youngest seeker ever to play for the American national team. They don't usually recruit anyone under the age of eighteen but they drafted her when she was fifteen. And she plays for Hope’s favourite team." Lizzie explained. "I don't know why she's only just coming to Hogwarts now, though, she will be in her final year."

 

 

"Apparently she got too big for her beeches, developed an ego the size of Jupiter." Hope said, looping her own gold and red tie around her neck. "They had to bring her down a notch or two so they put her on a years leave and sent her to school."

 

 

Josie scoffed. "That's an understatement, she is such a brat. A womaniser, too, you see her with a different girl every other week."

 

 

"She does seem like an entitled brat." Landon agreed.

 

 

"What house do you think she will go into?"

 

 

"No idea." Josie hummed. "Do you think they will let her join the Quidditch team?"

 

 

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Landon shrugged.

 

 

"'Cause she is a pro player. It shouldn't be allowed." Josie stressed.

 

 

"You don't even play Quidditch," Hope pointed out.

 

 

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't want my house to do well and it wouldn't be fair for a house to have a pro player."

 

 

"What if she is sorted into Slytherin?” Lizzie arched her eyebrow at Josie who shrugged.

 

 

"Then that's different."

 

 

When they reached the castle they all broke off to sit at their respective tables. The first years were called up for sorting first and Josie felt a feeling of sadness, anxiety and nostalgia spread across her chest as she watched. Watching the sorting always made her feel strange, everyone had always told her that she didn't belong in Slytherin, she should have been a Hufflepuff. Which was something she always thought true, too, why was she a Slytherin?

 

 

After all the first years had been sorted the transfer students were brought up. There wasn't many this year, only ten which was a third of what there had been last year.

 

 

"I wonder what house she will be sorted into," Raf whispered as one of the French transfer students was called up for sorting.

 

 

"Who?" Josie murmured disinterestedly, her eyes not leaving the pretty French girl as she took a seat on the stool.

 

 

“Penelope,” Rafael huffed.

 

 

Josie glanced over at him briefly before looking back at the girl on the stage as the sorting hat considered which house to sort the young French woman into. "I don't really know, Raf.”

 

 

When Penelope was called up for sorting the entire hall fell silent. Everyone, even people who didn't like her, hoping she would be sorted into their house, be it so they could get to know her or the fact they would have one of the best seekers out there right now on their team.

 

 

Penelope sat confidently on the stool, her chin tilted up and a completely neutral expression on her face.

 

 

The hat was sat on the seekers head and Josie watched disinterestedly, she honestly didn't care what house Penelope was sorted into.

 

 

The quickest anyone had been sorted today was around five minutes but the hat seemed to know instantly which house Penelope should be in.

 

 

'Well, this is easy.' The hat hummed, 'Slytherin.'

 

 

Penelope’s lip hooked up into a ghost of a smirk as she stood up, strutting over to the cheering table, sitting down at the first available seat, which was a few benches down and across from Josie. Everyone's eyes followed her but Penelope didn't seem phased, it actually seemed like she was thriving with the attention, like she was used to having all eyes on her.

 

 

Josie realised that that was probably the case, she had been everywhere ever since she was recruited to Fitchburg Finches and the American national team a little over two years ago. She had been on the cover of twelve different sporting magazines and been the main focus of countless panels.

 

 

Josie almost visibly jumped when Penelope eyes snapped up to hers, her smirk still in place as she arched her eyebrow and winked at her.

 

 

Josie probably would've been charmed if it was anyone but Penelope Park (say, the pretty French girl...), a notorious player, even at the age of eighteen. Josie had seen Penelope with at least four girls, and that was just the ones that she had been caught with. Josie scrunched her face up in disgust as she turned away.

 

 

Everyone was completely besotted with Penelope, including a lot of her friend, wherever Penelope was there was also a group following her.

 

 

It was ridiculous.

 

 

And Penelope always had this bravado about her, this obnoxious front that rubbed Josie the wrong way. She was entitled, spoilt, and everything Josie hated in a person.

 

 

She didn’t actually speak to Penelope for three weeks, even though the girl insisted on sitting beside her in ever class that Josie didn’t have Hope or Lizzie (Or any class that had both, because apparently her best friend and her sister were close now).

 

 

They were in the hallway when Penelope approached her.

 

 

Josie spotted her first, leaning against the wall, blatantly flirting with a Hufflepuff girl. Josie rolled her eyes just as Penelope spotted her.

 

 

Penelope excused herself and made her way over Josie.

 

 

“You are Josie Saltzman, right?” She said as a way of greeting her.

 

 

Josie hummed. “What do you want?”

 

 

“I missed what the astronomy homework was.”

 

 

“Because you were too busy sending notes back and forth to some girl in class.”

 

 

“Exactly, you understand.” Penelope said. “Can you help me out?”

 

 

Josie sighed, the part of her that hated Penelope telling her to just walk away, but the other, much nice part, made her reach into her bag, pulling out the questions she had written down.

 

 

“I finished it in class, so you can keep those, it is due on Friday.” Josie sighed, holding the paper out too Penelope.

 

 

Penelope took it, letting their fingertips touch, which was entirely unnecessary in Josie’s books.

 

 

“You finished it already?” Penelope frowned.

 

 

“It wasn’t hard.”

 

 

“Maybe not for you.” Penelope said, a little grin on her lips, stepping closer. “I’ve heard a few things about you, Josie Saltzman, one of which being how clever you are.”

 

 

Josie felt a little flutter in her chest, but quickly reminded herself just who was complimenting her, and rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I gave you the sheet, you don’t need to try and suck up.” Josie shot back. “I’m not interested in being a part of whatever little game you get off on, Park.”

 

 

There was something in Penelope’s eyes, for a split seconds, before it was replaced with that same, cold look.

 

 

“I thought you’re supposed to be the nice Saltzman.” Penelope grinned, that facade that had dropped, if only for a split second, coming up again. “Your sister hates me, but her girlfriend seems nice.”

 

 

That made Josie frown, “Lizzie doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

 

 

Penelope smirked at that, a Josie felt anger bubble in her chest when she arched her eyebrows smugly. “Whatever you say, brown eyes.”

 

 

Josie’s blood boiled, her fingers curling into her palm when Penelope winked at her and started walking away.

 

 

“Who is it?” She called after Penelope even if, deep down, she knew.

 

 

Penelope turned to back peddle, smirk on her face. “Your sister doesn’t have a girlfriend, _remember_?” She said mockingly.

 

 

Josie scowled, huffing and almost stomping her foot before remembering she wasn’t six anymore.

 

 

She continued on her way, huffing as she fell down across from Lizzie and Hope.

 

 

“What’s your deal?” Hope asked, only briefly glancing up from her homework.

 

 

“Penelope,” Josie shrugged and Lizzie seemed to calm up, glancing at Hope, who didn’t seem at all effected, her eyes not leaving the homework she was doing.

 

 

“She’s just a bitch, Josie.”

 

 

Josie just hummed, but kept an eye on Lizzie and Hope over lunch, and come the end she felt dumb for not seeing it before now. The lingering touching, the longing looks, soft smiles.

 

 

She should have seen this before now, she should have known that this would happen, it always did.

 

 

When it dawned on her Josie shot up, her end of the bench scraping on the floor, catching her friends attention, startling them.

 

 

“Jo,” Lizzie frowned.

 

 

“I’ve gotta go,” Josie said, ignoring her sister when she called her name.

 

 

Josie could feel tears prickle in her eyes, but she didn’t know why, she was over Hope Mikaelson she had been for a while, so she couldn't understand why this hit her so hard.

 

 

She had just entered the dungeon when she barged into someone.

 

 

“Sorry, I-“ Josie looked up, rolling her damp eyes hen she realised who it was in front of her. “Of course it’s you.”

 

 

The scowl on Penelope’s face dropped, replaced by a concerned little frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

 

“Like you don’t know,”

 

 

Penelope nodded. “Your sister.”

 

 

“How did you know?” Josie asked.

 

 

“Josie-“

 

 

“How did you _know_?” Josie demanded, her nails digging into her palm, her hands glowing an orange colour.

 

 

Penelope noticed, eyeing her hand warily. “I saw them one night, I was practicing late, they were by the lake.”

 

 

“They saw you?”

 

 

“Yeah, Hope didn’t understand the big deal but Lizzie said I had to keep it to myself.”

 

 

Josie could feel it prickling under her skin, the anger, the magic, and Josie knew she was close to loosing her.

 

 

She flexed her fingers, an almost plasma like energy wisping around her fingers.

 

 

“Josie,” Penelope’s voice was soft, softer than Josie had ever heard it. “Do you want to head outside, get rid of that energy?”

 

 

“I need you to leave me alone.”

 

 

“Why are you so upset about this?” Penelope asked.

 

 

“It’s none of your business.” Josie turned to leave, but Penelope gently gripped onto her arm.

 

 

“You can talk to me.”

 

 

“As if I would talk to something like you.” Josie scoffed, yanking her arm away.

 

 

“You know nothing about me,”

 

 

“I know that you are just a rich, entitled little brat who thinks the world owes her but for what? You're just a Quidditch player, a _seeker_ , you are expendable. There are hundreds of people out there who could replace you."

 

 

For a brief second, Penelope looked hurt, but she quickly school her expression.

 

 

She grinned, a little laugh escaping her lips as she stepped closer to Josie. “Josie,” she sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I am not just a seeker, I'm _the_ seeker. The best seeker in the world right now, ranked number one by every sports magazine out there and I'm only eighteen. I'm just going to get faster, stronger, better. So, sure, there are hundreds of people out there able to take my job but none of them could do it half as well as I do."

 

 

Josie had to admire the girls confidence, she didn't like her but she had to admire it.

 

 

"You really think that if you were dropped anyone would remember your name a year from now?" Josie cocked an eyebrow at Penelope. "You aren't contributing anything monumental to the world, all you do is fly around a field chasing a little gold ball."

 

 

"Can you name five Quidditch players from twenty years ago?"

 

 

Josie frowned at the seemingly random question but nodded.

 

 

"Now, can you name five great wizards from twenty years ago? Other than your family or Hope's?"

 

 

Josie faltered. She couldn't.

 

 

"Exactly. People remember sports stars and, Josie?” Penelope smirked, arching her eyebrows at Josie. "A sports star is exactly what I am."

 

 

Josie found herself just staring at the girl in front of her, her hazel eyes mirthful, her smirk cocky, and for a long while Josie couldn’t tear her eyes away from her lips.

 

 

“Looks like being nasty was enough to get rid of all that pent up energy,” Penelope smirked, stepping closer to whisper into Josie’s ear. “I know other ways to burn off energy, if you ever need a little help.”

 

 

Then she was gone, leaving Josie staring at the window facing into the lake. Penelope was right, the buzzing under her skin was gone, but it replaced with something else, a twisting in her stomach.

 

 

She didn’t go to dinner, deciding to head out to the yard instead, going to the magical creatures pen to feed the animals, which was a job she happier took in her fifth year.”

 

 

“Your sister is worried.” a voice said and Josie didn’t bother looking up from the snidget she was feeding. “She said something is wrong, she can feel it.”

 

 

“Then why isn’t she here?” Josie shot back, allowing one of the creature to clamber up her arm and settle on her shoulder.

 

 

“She thinks she is the issue.” Hope said.

 

 

Josie sat back on her hunches, scratching the head of one of the snidget. “How long?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“How long have you and my sister been _dating_?”

 

 

Hope sighed. “We first kissed on out last day of school later year.”

 

 

Josie laughed without humour, standing and moving toward the fence Hope was standing on the other side of. “Why didn’t you tell me, I thought you were _my_ best friend?”

 

 

“Lizzie didn’t want me to, and it wasn’t really supposed to be anything but we spent the summer texting and she came to my place for a few days and-“ Hope shrugged. “I like her, Jo.”

 

 

Josie thought back to the few days Lizzie had 'gone to visiting their mother', anger bubbling her her stomach at the blatant lie. Josie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. “I’m happy for you.”

 

 

“You’re not, though,” Hope frowned. “Why?”

 

 

Josie sighed, leaning back against the fence beside Hope, the snidget curling up under her hair, a soft little coo escaping its beak. “You know, growing up, Lizzie was always the more popular one. And I love her, but every person I ever liked, I ever had a crush on, she went after, and of course she won.”

 

 

Hope went through a whole range of emotions in that moment; confusion moulded into realisation, which moved to guilt, to apologetic.

 

 

“Jo,”

 

 

“Don’t.” Josie sighed.

 

 

“I didn’t know,” Hope murmured. “But I’m guessing Lizzie does.”

 

 

Josie nodded.

 

 

Hope sighed, running he hand over her face. “Josie, I am so sorry.”

 

 

“It’s fine, I get it, It’s Lizzie.” Josie chuckled softly.

 

 

“If I had known,”

 

 

“What? You would have chosen me over Lizzie?” Josie rolled her eyes. “I’m over it, Hope. I’m over you, I have been for a while now.”

 

 

A little smile pulled on Hope’s lips. “I’m that easy to get over?”

 

 

“I had a crush on you since I was eleven, I got over it when I was fifteen, I wouldn’t say four years is easy to get over.”

 

 

“Since our first year?”

 

 

“Since I walked into that train cabin and you offered me a butterscotch candy.” Josie smiled wistfully at the memory. “But I don’t have those feelings for you anymore.”

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

 

 

“That’s okay,” Josie hummed, reaching up to pet the sleeping snidget. “We are still friend, right?”

 

 

“Of course, Jo.” Hope answered immediately. “I’m flattered, honestly. I know you don’t believe this about yourself, and I think I understand why now, but you are a catch, Josie.”

 

 

“I’m sure, the last person to come on to me was Penelope Park.”

 

 

“Mm,” Hope hummed in that mysterious way that made Josie curious.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I don’t know.” Hope rested her arm on the fence. “There is something about that girl.”

 

 

“Something bad?”

 

 

“No. I think she is putting on a face, I think she is lonely.”

 

 

Josie scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

 

 

“Look at you, you act all sweet, you’re not.” Hope pointed out. “Your sister acts mean to hide the fact she is scared and unsure about how to deal with being bipolar.“

 

 

“And you,” Josie added. “You put up a carefree front to hide everything you have going on.”

 

 

“Exactly. People put up a front, maybe she just needs a chance.”

 

 

“I’m not going to be the one to give it to her.”

 

 

Hope nodded, “Fair enough,” she said, holding out a sandwich to Josie. “Since you missed dinner, I know you are tight with the elves but I thought I would bring you this.”

 

 

“Thank you, Hope.”

 

 

Hope nodded turning to leave but stopped after a few steps, turning back to Josie. “She is not any better than you, Jo, she is just more forward, and you have a tendency of taking a step back and staying out of her way. You are great, Josie, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

 

 

Josie was touched at the words, a playful little smile pulling on her lips. “You have to say that, you are my future sister in law.”

 

 

Hope laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I think you might be right.”

 

 

That took Josie by surprise. “Wait, what?”

 

 

Hope just grinned, giving Josie a little wave over her shoulder.

 

 

“No, wait. You can’t just say that and walk off.”

 

 

“Bye, Jo.”

 

 

Josie glanced back at the two pens of animals that still had to be given food, before turning back to Hope’s retreating form. “I have to feed the Skrewts and the Dugbogs but after I am coming to find you.”

 

 

She didn’t find Hope, she found Lizzie. It was a completely accident, she was heading down to the dungeons, focused entirely on the burn she had on her arm, that she didn’t notice her sitting on the stairs, almost tumbling over her.

 

 

“What the _hell_ , Liz!”

 

 

“I was waiting on you.” Lizzie said, eyeing Josie’s arm. “What _happened_?”

 

 

“Nothing,” Josie yanked down her sleeve. “What do you want?”

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie said. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, we were drunk, and I was having a hard time with mom and- and she was there. I felt so guilty after the kiss, but- I don’t know, I fell in love with her, I guess.”

 

 

Josie softened. “You love her?”

 

 

Lizzie nodded softly. “I do,”

 

 

Josie forced grinned, pulling her sister into a hug before she noticed it was fake. “I’m happy for you.”

 

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

 

She was, she was mad, and hurt, and a little insecure. “I’m happy you are happy.”

 

 

“Thank you, Jo.”

 

 

Josie nodded as she pulled back. “I need to deal with this burn, but I will see you breakfast.”

 

Lizzie seemed satisfied, and Josie quickly slipped into the common room, releasing a breath when the door swung closed.

 

"You look  _stressed."_

 

She was, and  _that_ voice definitely didn't help.

 

She ignored Penelope, attempting to move past her into her room but as she passed, Penelope muttered something under her breath, and the burn on Josie's arm healed before her eyes.

 

"Is this the part where I make a comment about my  _burning_ desire for you." Penelope smirked "Lucky whatever done that didn't get that face of yours, it would be such a same if anything happened to it."

 

Josie rolled her eyes, any 'thank you' that was on her lips disappearing immediately, replaced with a scoff, brushing past Penelope and heading for her room.

 

She ignored the fact she could  _feel_ Penelope watching her the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think?   
> thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Not a lot changed after that, except Hope and Lizzie was a little more touchy in public, and Josie was happy for them, she was, but there was something bubbling in her chest, and she didn’t know what it was.

 

 

Josie found her eyes wandering to Penelope more throughout lunch times or classes, and Penelope always had that same smirk on her lips when she caught her, but Josie really liked when she didn’t. Penelope would usually be staring into space, playing with her bottom lip or her hair, and Josie hated just how attracted she was too Penelope.

 

 

Penelope did end up joining the Quidditch team, much to Hope and Lizzie’s annoyance, and she was good. Even Josie was in awe as she watched Penelope fly around the field, a lot of the time without a hand on her broom.

 

 

Slytherin were on top, undefeated, and the rest of the school was kind of pissed about it.

 

Penelope, for the most part, seemed to enjoy being back on the field, and Josie had to admit she looked _freer_ out there. And Josie was almost enjoying watching her play, until Penelope started seeking her out, grinning at her, or throwing her a wink.

 

Josie was just off the phone with her mother, which was short, basically just her mother telling them that she couldn’t make it this weekend. Josie’s first instinct was to go to Hope, but before she could reach her best friend, Lizzie was there.

 

Hope wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms, and Josie stopped, remembering that _she_ wasn’t Hope’s top priority anymore.

 

Josie felt her heart sink, turning quickly on her heels and heading to the dungeons, she was halfway down the stairs before she noticed Penelope, leaning against the wall beside the door, smirking at Josie.

 

“They are close, huh?” Penelope commented, and Josie had to take a breath to try and calm herself. “The two people who are supposed to be there for you are now there for each other. Who’s gonna be there for you?”

 

Josie eyed Penelope, eyes cold, challenging, her smirk smug. She had her arms crossed, her shoulder leaning against the stone.

Josie stared at her for a second, every cell in her body telling her to go inside, go lie down in bed and read, but she found herself advancing on Penelope, her hands gripping onto her cheeks as she pressed her body against Penelope’s, who was just able to uncross her arms, her hands landing on Josie’s hips as Josie kissed her.

 

While the anger, the pain, still prickled at her skin, it seemed to lessen, draining from her body as she pinned Penelope against the stone, grabbing the girls hands and pushing them above her head.

 

“Well,” Penelope said in a gruff tone. “There is more to innocent little Josie, huh?”

 

“Why do you think I’m in green and silver?” It was dated idea, the idea that certain personalises should be in certain houses but there _was_ some parts of a person that swayed the decision.

 

Josie kissed her again, her fingers of the hand that didn't have Penelope's hands pinned tangling in Penelope's hair, and Penelope kissed her back, nibbling at her bottom lip, causing Josie to groan, pushing her thigh in between Penelope’s, pulling a strained little whine from her.

 

Josie felt smug, pulling Penelope’s hair to disconnect their lips. “You’re not gonna be the one who is there for me, the last thing I need is some self-loving _sports star,_ adding to the list of things I have going on right now.”

 

Penelope looked a little thrown at the sudden coldness, but managed to pull a smirk on her lips. “Do you think about me self loving often, Saltzman?”

 

Any other time Josie probably would had stammered and blushed, but she was already in deep, so she pushed that away, her lips pulling up into a sharp smile.

 

“It that’s what gets you off, me thinking about you while I get myself off, then sure.”

 

Josie quickly gave the password, hopping inside and heading straight to her room. She was feeling on edge, she had been since she got back into the school, like her skin was on prickling, her nerves on fire she felt like she was perpetually on the edge of loosing it, and she wasn’t sure _what_ was different this year.

 

Penelope looked downright smug after what happened, giving Josie even more attention that she did before, that, couples with her sister and Hope spending so much time together, made Josie testy.

 

 

The next time Josie properly spoke to Penelope it was a few weeks later and it was weird.

 

 

Josie was on her way down to feed the creatures, stopping short when she noticed Penelope by the tree line, with a hippogriff, scratching the creatures chest.

 

 

“He doesn’t let anyone but me touch him,” Josie commented, because being mean or cagey just didn’t seen right right now.

 

 

 

Penelope didn’t jump, or startle, but she did drop her hand, pulling the sleeves of her Quidditch sweater down over her knuckles. “I can say I blame him,” The statement didn’t come with its usual snark, which made Josie frown.

 

 

“What are you doing down here, dinner is still going?”

 

 

“I’ll get out of your hair.” Penelope turned to leave, her head bowed, and Josie kept then something was wrong. 

 

“I have ten pens worth of animals to feed,” Josie said as Penelope past her. “How are you with Skrewts?”

 

 

Penelope stopped walking but didn’t turn. “Awful,”

 

 

“Then you can have the less dangerous pens,” Josie offered, “If you want.”

 

 

Penelope pondered the offer, bobbing her head slightly.

 

 

“Their food is in the shed connected to their pens, they all get different quantities, but it is written in the sheds.” Josie explained as Penelope finally turned and walked toward her, and Josie couldn’t help but noticed just how vulnerable she looked, the sleeves of her sweater pulled over her hands, and Josie was pretty sure she had been crying, but she couldn’t tell in the low light. "Be careful with Loki, he's cute but he got that name for a reason."

 

 

They didn’t talk while they worked but it was nice, being in the girls company without any snarky remarks or horrible digs.

 

 

It wasn’t until they were done and Penelope made her way back over to the tree line, to see the hippogriff.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Josie asked softly.

 

 

“There was one of these guys in the woods out the back of my place, when I was a kid I use to love just sitting out back with her. ”

 

 

Josie found herself smiling as Penelope reminisced.

 

 

“The one from my home had this beautiful steak of black on her chest and she was so friendly, she would lay beside me as I read, let me ride her.”

 

 

“What happened to her?”

 

 

“Nothing happened to _her_.”

 

 

Josie understood then, Penelope had spent most of the past few years traveling the world, away from her home, away from the people she loved.

 

 

Penelope shook herself out of whatever daze she was in, giving the hippogriff one last pat before turning to Josie, and Josie noticed immediately the complete shift in her bravado.

 

 

“I’m surprised you can keep your hands to yourself, Josie.” She grinned. 

 

 

Josie sighed, an odd sense of disappointment settling in her chest.

 

 

“Thanks for your help.”

 

 

Penelope eyed her carefully. “Why were you so mad about your sister and Hope?”

 

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Penelope.”

 

 

They didn’t talk again for another few weeks, but there was passing glances and lingering looks.

 

 

The next time they spoke it wasn’t under the best circumstances.

 

 

Her father had called telling them they couldn’t come home for autumn break, their mom was somewhere in Europe, Hope had offered for them to come to her place, but Josie declined, because she had asked Lizzie first, Josie was just an afterthought.

 

 

But Josie was mad, and she could feel it pulse through her, her hands glowing that dangerous orange like they had always done when she got mad.

 

 

She rushed out of the school, toward the lake, trying to calm herself down.

 

 

“Josie,” a voice called, and Josie felt the anger grow. “Hold up.”

 

 

“Leave me alone, Penelope.” Josie warned.

 

 

“I get it, I do, it sucks having to stay here.” Penelope said carefully. “And your sister-“

 

 

“It’s none of your business,” Josie snapped, turning and thrusting her hand toward Penelope, a stream of what Josie could only assume was plasma erupting from her hand, hitting Penelope square in the chest, sending her flying through the air for a few feet.

 

 

Panic raised in Josie’s chest, worrying she had killed Penelope, but when she heard her groan she relaxed, but only a little.

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Josie gasped, rushing toward Penelope’s side.

 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope groaned. “That hurt.”

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Josie repeated.

 

 

A little grin pulled on Penelope’s lips, one eye cracking open. “Is this the part where is say your eyes are warmer than plasma.” Penelope said, and Josie couldn’t stop the little laugh that escaped her lips as she fell back onto her hunches, Penelope pushing herself up onto her elbows with a little groan. She watched Josie carefully, and Josie looked anywhere but her. “Are you okay?”

 

 

“I think my almost burning a hole through your chest tells you everything you need to know.” Josie said. “Why did you follow me out?”

 

 

“I saw your hands, I knew something was up.”

 

 

“And you cared enough to come after me?”

 

 

“Maybe I just have a thing for pain,” Penelope grinned crookedly, but this grin as different, there was no malice behind this grin, it was teasing, playful, and Josie kind of liked it. “I’m sorry you are stuck at the school.”

 

 

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

 

 

“That’s okay,” Penelope assured. “The only thing bruised is my pride.”

 

 

Josie moved to sit beside Penelope, watching the moon shimmer against the surface of the lake.

 

 

“Hope offered for me to go to her place,”

 

 

“You said no?” Penelope questioned softly.

 

 

Josie nodded. “I was just an afterthought, I think they felt bad for me.”

 

 

“You know better than that, Hope is your best friend, no?” Penelope asked.

 

 

Josie sighed. “We are opposites, you know? Lizzie and I. In looks; she is tall and lean, I’m shorter. She is blonde and blue eyed, I’m brunette and brown eyed. She is an extrovert, I’m not. Every little thing about us is opposite except for one thing, our taste in people.” Josie explained, and Penelope watched her carefully. “Every single time I like something, suddenly so does Lizzie, and we both know who would win out of the two of us.”

 

 

It seemed to dawn on Penelope then. “Oh. Hope.”

 

 

Josie nodded. “Not anymore, but that’s not the point she always does this, and I said I’m not mad but I am.”

 

 

“I don’t blame you,” Penelope hummed. “For what it is worth,” she started, and Josie looked over at her to see Penelope looking at her with a soft smile. “I would choose you.”

 

 

Josie frowned, her eyes running over Penelope’s face. “Yeah?” She breathed, her eyes lingering on Penelope’s lips.

 

 

“Yeah,” Penelope hummed. “You are beautiful, Josie Saltzman.”

  

Josie felt her heart flutter in her chest, that was something she had never heard before, she was cute, or smart, or kind, but never beautiful.

 

"Why are you such a dick, if we could have been civil like this from the beginning?" Josie asked quietly.

 

"Any attention is good attention." Penelope replied with a shrug, and Josie didn't know what the hell  _that_ meant

 

Josie felt herself leaning in, or maybe it was Penelope, or both of them? She wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that she wanted to kiss Penelope Park in that moment, and she wanted this kiss to be nicer, sweeter.

 

But, of course, she never got the chance.

 

Lizzie.

 

It is always Lizzie.

 

Jose’s hands flared up again, but Penelope quickly covering one with her own, and Josie felt the anger drain from her system. “Just think about the week you are going to spend without her.” Penelope whispered and Josie laughed softly.

 

“There you are,” Lizzie huffed, eyeing the two of them. “Since when were you friends with _her.”_

“On that note, I am going to go start on some homework.” Penelope announced as she stood, grinning playfully at Josie. “I had a blast, Josie.” she teased, and Josie huffed out a little laugh. Penelope turned to Lizzie. “See you on the pitch on Thursday, Saltzman.”

 

Lizzie scoffed, her head whipping to her sister. “You're friends with _her_?”

 

Josie tutted as she stood.

 

“I got hurt, she was helping me out.” Penelope said.

 

“Whatever,” Lizzie dragged her eyes from Penelope to Josie. “Are you coming to dinner?”

 

“Yeah, I will be right in.” Josie smiled, and Lizzie took that as her cue to leave. “Thank you, for not telling her.”

 

Penelope nodded. “If you need company over the break, you know where to find me.”

 

Josie nodded, offering Penelope a little smile.

 

Penelope started toward the school, but stopped and turned back to Josie, pointing over at the girl. She opened her mouth a few times, bobbing her finger, and Josie just watched, unsure of what to expect. Penelope sighed, more to herself then Josie, dropping her hand. “Night, Saltzman.”

 

 _That_ wasn't what Josie expected. She hated the sense of disappointment that settled over her as Penelope turned and rushed toward the school.

 

Josie sighed, scuffing her toes against the grass as she watched Penelope leave, her lips hooking up into a little smile when Penelope bounced up the front stairs, peering over her shoulder toward Josie as the doors opened.

 

Penelope smiled back, a soft, sweet smile.

 

Josie ignored the flutter in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Hope asked as she fell down across from Josie, who was hunched over the astronomy paper she was writing.

 

“Hm?” Josie hummed, only glancing up when she was taking a break to dip her quill into the ink.

 

“To my place, aunt Rebekah misses you, she said no one plays wizards chess like you do.” Hope laughed.

 

“I've got a lot of work to do.” Josie said.

 

“Jo,” Hope sighed, snagging the girls quill. “What is going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Josie sighed. “I have three essays and I have to study.”

 

“No, you've been weird.” Hope shot back. “Is this about Lizzie and I?”

 

“No,” Josie sighed. “I mean, a little, but not how you think. I just- did you invite me to your place because you felt bad for me?”

 

Hope looked genuinely shocked at that.

 

“What? Of course not! You come to my place all the time, Jo.” Hope frowned. “You think I don't want you there?”

 

“I just- now that you and Lizzie-” Josie shrugged.

 

“Jo, nothing has changed with us. _You_ are my best friend, and I love you. I want you there, I enjoy spending time with you at home.”

 

Josie looked up, note the sincerity in Hope’s eyes. She felt stupid, she felt bad for doubting Hope.

 

“I'm sorry,” Josie sighed.

 

“It’s okay,” Hope smiled. “You believe me, right?”

 

She did. “Yeah.”

 

“Good. So, will you come?”

 

Josie shook her head. “I meant it when I said I have a lot to do, and this is Lizzie’s first time meeting your family as your girlfriend.”

 

Hope nodded. “We want you there, Jo.”

 

“You need time together, just the two of you.”

 

Hope nodded slightly, handing Josie back her quill. “So,” Hope had that little grin on her lips.

 

“Oh, god,” Josie grumbled.

 

“I've seen you staring at Penelope more recently.” Hope pointed out, and Josie rolled her eyes. “I'm just saying, if you're into her-”

 

“I'm not,” Josie cut up. “She is obnoxious and selfish and I don't want to be another notch on her belt.”

 

“Maybe there is more to her than you think, Jo.” Hope said, lifting her shoulders in a little shrug. “I’ve seen her staring at you.”

 

It took everything in Josie not to look at Hope, not to ask her all kinds of questioned, because she knew Hope would see right through her, she just how much Penelope was affecting her.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yeah, proper dreamy look in her eyes, too.” Josie lifted her eyes to see Hope, her chin on her hand, fluttering her eyelashes at Josie. “Like this.”

 

“Shut up,” Josie huffed, hitting Hope’s hand out from under her.

 

“Don't act like that doesn't make you excited.” Hope rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

 

It was then Josie noted the fact Hope was dressed in her Quidditch stuff. “Shit, when does the game start?”

 

“In half an hour,” Hope waved her hand dismissively. “Are you coming?”

 

“Lizzie was mad last time when I didn't show, but she will be mad anyway when I don't show up in red and gold.”

 

“Hey,” Hope smirked as she stood, “Maybe you can cheer on Penelope.”

 

“Mm,” Josie grinned back, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on her knuckles. “And maybe you guys can get at least half the points Slytherin does, huh?”

 

“Fuck off,” Hope huffed, muttering something under her breath before flicking her finger toward Josie, a little zap shooting through Josie’s hand. “See you at the game, Jo.”

 

“Bitch,” Josie murmured, running her hands over the place Hope had shocked her.

 

Lizzie spotted Josie first, offering her a smile and a playful eye roll, probably at Josie’s attire.

 

It was Penelope who noticed her next, hovering in the middle of the field waiting for the quaffle to be thrown. She was straddling her broom, raking her fingers through her hair before tying it back.

 

She glanced toward the Slytherin stands, her eyes instantly landing on Josie, her lips pulling up into a little smile as she winked at her. But there was something different about this wink, it wasn't Penelope’s typical, sleazy wink, it was almost a greeting, and Josie couldn't help but smile back, lifting her hand in a greeting.

 

Penelope held up ten minutes, flashing them at her three times, mouthing ‘thirty minutes. Tops’.

 

Josie rolling her eyes, signing ‘arrogant’ back to Penelope, not expecting her to understand but the little tilt to her head and little smile told Josie otherwise.

 

‘Confident’ Penelope signed back.

 

Josie shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

 

‘If I do it under ten, have dinner with me?’ Penelope signed, and Josie could just barely keep up, she was just learning as a hobby.

 

Josie rolled her eyes, ‘No way’.

 

Penelope didn't get a chance to reply before the game started.

 

She caught the snitch on the thirty second minute.

 

Josie was in the middle of teasing-slash-comforting Lizzie and Hope when Penelope broke through the crowd of Slytherin, a girl coming up in front of her but Penelope offered her a polite smile as she sidestepped.

 

Hope noticed her, too, pulling Lizzie away under the ruse of talking to MG and Landon.

 

“So, dinner?” Penelope cocked an eyebrow, resting the end of her broom against the grass.

 

“You didn't get it done in half an hour.” Josie shot back, and Penelope tutted, rolling her eyes.

 

“How do you know sign language?” Penelope asked.

 

“There was a kid a few years back, he was deaf and I felt bad that everyone struggled to communicate with him.”

 

There was a shift in Penelope’s expression, a softness taking over her features.

 

“You?”

 

“My brother is deaf, I've grown up learning the language.” Penelope shrugged. “Your sister is trying to glare a hole in my head, so I should probably go before she avada kedarva’s me.”

 

Penelope turned to head back to her team, and Josie felt a little disappointed that she was giving up that easy.

 

“Penelope,” She called, and Penelope turned back to her, her eyebrows raised questioningly. “You are a sports star.” she said, not missing how Penelope ducked her head bashfully. “Still a rich, entitled brat, but you are good at what you do.”

 

“Were you watching me, Saltzman?” Penelope tilted her head in a flirtatious way but, again, there was something different from the way Josie had seen Penelope flirt with other people.

 

“You're kind of hard to miss,” Josie shrugged. “But also hard to keep track of.”

 

Penelope laughed softly, ‘see you later’, she signed before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

 

\--

 

Lizzie and Hope left the following day, along with most of the school, and Josie spent the rest of the day with the animals, relaxing in the snidget pen for most of the day, enjoying the sun while the animals hopped around her. She fell asleep eventually, waking up just as the sun was setting.

 

She grumbled as she got to her feet, removing the snidgets from her shoulders and inside her robe, making her way toward the gate, frowning when she noticed a little package on the post with a note on top, held there with a pebble.

 

‘ _noticed you weren't at dinner, I figured you would be here. Maybe falling asleep so close to the forbidden forest isn't the best idea._

_Penelope’_

 

Josie smiled at the note, picking up the package and unwrapping it. Josie was grateful to see two sandwiches, her stomach growling.

 

All of her friends had gone home so Josie headed straight for the dungeon, which was empty, Josie only knew of about a handful of Slytherins that were staying at school, and a lot of them were probably spending their time with their friends in other houses.

 

Josie loosened her tie as she fell onto the sofa, watching the jellyfish and grindylows as they swam by the window.

 

This was the first time she and Lizzie had been away from each other for more than a couple night, Lizzie had gone away for a few nights during the summer (Josie now knows she was using the floo system to visit Hope, when Josie thought she was with their mother), but they had never spent an extended about of time away from each other.

 

Had you asked Josie how it would feel not being close to her sister before now she might've said she would feel lost, maybe like part of her was missing.

 

But now? She felt almost relaxed, a weight that she didn't even know was present on her chest lifting. She didn't feel like she was being suffocated now. She loved her sister, more than anyone else on this planet, but she needed time away from her, she needed time to figure herself out.

 

Josie startled when a piece of paper in shape of a crane fluttered in front of her face, hovering there, waiting for her to catch it.

 

Josie looked past the paper to see Penelope perched on the windowsill of the lake window, smiling crookedly at her. “When did you get here?” Josie asked, snagging the paper and running her thumb along the fold of the neck.

 

“Minute or so ago,” Penelope answered, “You were so far inside your own head you didn't even hear the dungeon door close.”

 

Josie pocketed the paper crane, getting up and moving to sit on the opposite side of the sill, her back against the wall and her legs against her chest, mirroring Penelope, their feet could be touching, if they wanted them too, but Josie situated her feet to sit either side of one of Penelope’s.

 

“And you just, what? Sat here and watched me?”

 

“And made you that crane.” Penelope said. “How are you feeling without your sister?”

 

“Fine, believe it or not we don't need to be close to each other to survive.” Josie shot back, resting her chin on her knees. “Thank you, for the sandwiches.”

 

“I didn't see you at any meal after breakfast, thought you might be hungry.” Penelope shrugged, turning her attention to the window just as a jellyfish went swimming by.

 

“These guys are my favourite.” Josie said, tapping the glass as it passed by. “They are moon jellies, they are called that because of the little moon shaped markings on their bell.” Josie pointed to another jelly as it passed, and Penelope leant forward to get a better look.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Penelope whispered.

 

“They have shorter tentacles than most jellies. In the middle of the moons there is a mouth, and the actual moons are the gonads.” Josie explained, her finger following the jellyfish, but when she glanced at Penelope she noticed the girl was watching her, her chin on her knees, a little smile on her lips.

 

Josie felt heat rise in her cheeks. “Sorry,”

 

“Don't be,” Penelope assured. “What else can you teach me?”

 

“About moon jellies?”

 

“About anything,” Penelope breathed, and Josie just watched her carefully, try to figure out her angle, trying to figure out what she wanted, but Penelope seemed relaxed, no bravado or mask, an openness about her that prompted Josie to continue.

 

Josie first talked about the moon jellies, then jellyfish in general (“there is a huge, pink jellie, it grows to the size of a hippo, with a hundred feet long tentacles. They call in the pink meanie because it is known to attack divers.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“Get a truth serum, you'll see.”).

 

Then she moved onto other creatures in the lake; the grindylow, giant squid, merpeople.

 

And Penelope listened attentively, and unlike Hope and Lizzie, who have grown tired of Josie’s animal talk by now, she actually listened, asking questioned every so often.

 

It was almost two hours before Josie remembered just who it was she was talking to; she really couldn't bring herself to care.

 

_I think there is more to her. I think she's lonely._

 

Hope's words played in her mind, and Josie found herself thinking that maybe she was right.

 

“You are thinking really loud.”

 

Josie focused her eyes back on Penelope to see the girl wasn't even looking at her, she was staring out of the window, eyes following the fish as they moved past.

 

“Sorry,”

 

“Stop apologising.” Penelope laughed softly, bringing her eyes to Josie, her sleeve covered hands wrapping around her shins. “What are you thinking?”

 

Josie considered telling her. Telling Penelope that maybe she had gotten her all wrong, that maybe Penelope wasn't so bad, but then she thought back to this morning, to Penelope flirting with a Ravenclaw girl, and that stopped her from admitting that.

 

“I wasn't.”

 

Penelope didn't look convinced.

 

“Why aren't you are home?”

 

“I don't have a home,” Penelope answered, her arms resting on her knees, her mouth hidden behind her arms.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Penelope looked like she was ready to open up, to share whatever the hell was going on in her head, but then she became guarded again, and Josie could _see_ it in her eyes, her walls rebuilding.

 

“You know, I'm tired.” she announced, standing and stretching out her back. “This was as fun, though.”

 

Josie nodded, watching Penelope turn and head toward her quarters.

 

“Penelope?” she called and Penelope stopped, taking in a breath before turning to her. “What did you really want to say that day, by the lake?”

 

Penelope bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. “I wanted to say that you are good enough, that you deserve everything your sister gets and more. That you aren't any less than she is. You are kind, sometimes to a fault, but the world needs people like you, without you it is just the selfish and the destructive.” Penelope spoke candidly. “The thing about being like that is that sometimes the world can chew you up, make you bitter, can make you unkind. It hasn't done that to you.”

 

“Yet,”

 

Penelope shook her head. “I don't believe it will ever do that with you, you're having a tough time, but I don't believe you could be anything other than good.”

 

Josie spread as touched, almost to the point she was tearing up. “That’s how you see me?”

 

“That's how anyone who is smart enough to look past Lizzie sees you.” Penelope shrugged. “Ask Hope, that girl loves you, again, sometimes to a fault.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Who do you think hexed Max when he was horrible to you? Who do you think ruined Jack's potion when he threw that piece of paper at you?” Penelope said. “And that is just since I started.”

 

Josie’s mind wandered to various times through the time she had known Hope that people who had picked on her had ended up hurt, ended up humiliated.

 

“I don't know the background, but I know there is something that makes you feel like you aren't good enough, and I know to you I'm just an entitled, rich brat, a womaniser, so I know it doesn't mean much to you,” Penelope smiled sleepily. “But I would pick you every time, Josie Saltzman.”

 

Josie didn't know what to say, so she just stared blankly at Penelope, but apparently she didn't need Josie to say anything, she just bit her goodnight and went to her room before Josie could formulate any response.

 

Josie sat there for a few more minutes before heading to her room and grabbing her phone.

 

 **“Hey, Jo.”** Hope greeted.

 

“You aren't busy are you? I know it's late.”

 

**“I'm in the bath, Lizzie is asleep, if you were hoping to catch both of us.”**

“No, I will call her tomorrow.” Josie assured.

 

There was a few beats, a moment of silence stretching between them.

 

“ **What's wrong, Jo?”** Hope asked, and that was always something Josie liked about Hope, she knew when something was going on. **“Do you want to come here? Or do you need me to come back?”**

“No, no,” Josie laughed. “I'm okay.”

 

“ **But something is on your mind.”**

 

“I've just- I was talking to- you know-” Josie shook her head. “Anyway, it got me thinking, and I was wondering. How do you see me?”

 

 **“That was a little confusing.”** Hope laughed. **“But how I see you? You are the best person I know.”**

“Really?”

 

 **“For sure. You are by far the sweetest, kindest person I know, even after everything you've been through.”** Hope said. “ **Are you _sure_ you are okay, Jo?” **

“Yeah, I’m okay. I've just been-I don't know, I guess I've been feeling a little insecure.”

 

 **“I’ve noticed, you've been acting off recently, I didn't want to push because I know that if a Saltzman doesn't want to do something there is no forcing them to.”** Hope laughed, and Josie found herself laughing along. “ **Remember in our first year? I didn't want to be friends with anyone, and no one wanted to be friends with me because of who I was but you somehow wormed your way under my skin with your gross kindness and disgustingly sweet nature.”** Josie laughed, rolling her eyes at Hope’s description. “ **You are good, Jo, anyone would be damn lucky to have you, that includes a particular pro-seeker.”**

Josie stayed quiet, and she could hear the water move on Hope’s end, probably from her sitting up.

 

 **“You aren't defending yourself.”** Hope said. **“What happened?”**

“Nothing _happened.”_ Josie rolled her eyes. “We just- almost everyone went home, so we hung out a little.”

 

**“Tell me _everything.”_**

 

“We spent the night sitting on the sill, and she listened to me talking crap about the animals in the lake, then she said all this sweet stuff to me and, I don't know.”

 

**“You _like_ her.”**

“What? No,” Josie scoffed. “She's just not what I expected is all.”

 

 **“Please,”** Hope scoffed. **“I've seen how you look at her, and don't think I didn't see the whole sign language thing yesterday. You _like_ her.”**

“Okay, what are you, five?” Josie huffed. “I don't like her, not like that, but I do think we could be friends.”

 

**“Whatever you say, Josette.”**

Josie stayed on the phone with Hope for another ten minutes, three minutes of that was spent chatting with Rebekah, who was annoyed that Josie wasn't there, warning her that she _better_ be there over Christmas.

 

Josie had agreed, because with her parents being aurors, she didn't doubt that she would be spending Christmas at the school.

 

She hung up and climbed into bed, trying not to think of the girl a few doors down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to simplecomplicatedtoughsensitive on tumblr who proof read this!  
> Any prompts or questioned send them over to me on tumblr- Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :)

The Great Hall was practically empty the next morning, save for maybe twenty students dotted around the room. 

 

Josie sat at her usual bench, still half asleep as she chewed on her cereal, staring unfocused at the wall across from her. 

 

“There is a Celtic festive thing happening at the three broomsticks tonight,” Penelope announced as she took a seat beside Josie, straddling the bench. “There will be music, alcohol and food.”

 

Josie blinked, bringing her focus to Penelope. “What?” she asked, because she had taken in exactly none of what Penelope had said. 

 

Penelope chuckled, almost fondly. “Do you want to go to the Celtic night at the Three Broomsticks tonight?” 

 

Josie blinked again, bobbing her head. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Penelope smiled, snagging a piece of toast from Josie’s plate before standing. “I will see you at four? We can get dinner at Hog’s head?”

 

“Are we able to stay out late?” 

 

“McGonagall is keeping an eye on all the years bar us, but if we  _ do  _ get caught we will be punished so we can't use the front door but I know a passage from Honeydukes, so we should be okay.”

 

Josie nodded. “See you at four.”

 

“See you then, sleepyhead.” 

 

It took Josie a few minutes to realise she was down one slice of toast.

 

\--

 

Josie spent the morning in the library, then early afternoon at the animal pens before heading inside to get dressed. 

 

It took her a little longer than she would like to admit to choose her outfit, but she finally settled on a pair of black denim dungarees, a yellow tee, her white chucks and a leather jacket that she was sure belonged to her mother. 

 

Penelope was already dressed and waiting in the common room for her, staring out into the lake. 

 

Josie stopped, taking in what Penelope was wearing; a pair of black, torn jeans, a racerback tee with a red flannel wrapped around her waist, and a pair of battered combat boots. 

 

Josie took a few seconds to admire Penelope’s back and shoulders before pulling the door to the quarters closed, catching Penelope’s attention. 

 

Penelope smiled, eyeing Josie up and down. “You look nice.”

 

“So do you,” Josie said, walking closer to Penelope, unable to shake just how date like this whole thing felt. 

 

“Ready to go? We can use the floo system to get to Hog’s, I'm close with the manager.”

 

“And by that you mean the manager is a huge fan of yours.”

 

“Yeah,” Penelope hummed, leading Josie to the fireplace. “But who isn't?”

 

Josie tutted and rolled her eyes, accepting some of the powder Penelope offered her. 

 

Dinner was nice, they talked about school, and a little about Quidditch (Josie noticed how Penelope refused to talk about anything outside of school Quidditch) then they moved to the Three Broomsticks. They could hear the music from down the street, see people outside the pub smoking. 

 

“What are you having?” Penelope asked as they found a booth. 

 

“I will get this, you got dinner.”

 

“I am an eighteen year old with more money than I know how to spend,” Penelope shot back. “What can I get you?” 

 

“A beer.”

 

Penelope was gone for a few minutes before returning with their beers, sliding on alongside Josie before surveying the bar. 

 

There was a band playing on the makeshift stage, some fiddle music that Josie didn't know but was enjoying, and there was people dancing and drinking, she even noticed a few students, not all fifth years, scattered around the pub. 

 

“Do you have any Celtic in you?” Penelope asked over the music. 

 

“Is this the part where I say no and you ask if I want some?” Josie asked and Penelope laughed, a proper laugh and Jose’s chest fluttered at the sound, at how her eyes crinkled. 

 

“No, I'm half Indonesian, half German.”

 

“No, I don't have any Celtic in me.”

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re going to be a terrible dancer when you get up there.”

 

“I'm not dancing.” 

 

Penelope smirked, bringing her glass up to her lips. “We’ll see,” she said before taking a large gulp of her beer. 

 

It took three beers, a shot of whiskey, and Penelope leaning in a little too close to whisper in her ear (Josie is sure her lips touched skin) to get Josie on the dance floor. 

 

Josie had never been drunk; she had drank, and she had been stoned, but she’s never had more than one drink, so this buzzing giddiness? It was all new to her. 

 

They danced with the drinks in their hands, each taking turns to go get a fresh one when they were finished. 

 

It was their fifth drink when Josie made her way back to Penelope, the first thing she noticed was the girl with her, and at first she felt anger bubble in her chest, until she noticed Penelope pushing her hands away, seeming entirely uncomfortable. 

 

So Josie cut in. “Here you go, babe,” she said, stepping in between Penelope and the girl, her body almost flush against the seeker’s, handing her her drink. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Josie glanced over her shoulder to see the woman gone, but she didn't step away from Penelope. 

 

“Sorry, you looked uncomfortable.”

 

“You'd be surprised how many women won't take no for an answer.” Penelope shrugged, drinking down half of her drink in one go. 

 

There was more to that story, but Josie didn't push, just allowing herself to dance and enjoy the music and Penelope’s company. 

 

After that drink Penelope took ahold of Josie’s hand, pulling her in close. 

 

“I'm glad you agreed to come with me,” she said against Josie’s ear, Josie couldn't stop the shiver that shot down her spine when Penelope’s lips grazed the shell of her ear. 

 

“Me too,” Josie replied. “It has been a lot of fun.”

 

They danced for the rest of the night, closer this time, and Josie let the alcohol erase any worries she had about the fact she was dancing so close with Penelope Park. 

 

They left at one, after the pub closed, and headed for Honeydukes, Penelope muttering the password (three times because she couldn't pronounce it correctly the first two times). 

 

They walked the tunnel mostly in silence, their hands brushing together as they went. 

 

They clambered out from behind the statue, both giggling as they almost tripped over each other.

 

“Shh,” Penelope shushed through her own giggles, holding onto Josie’s shoulders to steady her. 

 

Josie’s giggles quietened, and she steadied herself with a hand against the wall, over Penelope’s shoulder. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” Josie whispered, and Penelope’s eyelids fluttered when she reached up to ghost her finger tips down her jaw. 

 

“And you are drunk.” 

 

“Only one’a those things in gonna change in e’mornin’.” Josie shot back and Penelope laughed. 

 

“Let's get you t’bed, dork,” Penelope huffed, gently nudging Josie with her shoulder as they made their way to the dungeon. 

 

Josie sighed as she sat down on her bed, Penelope hovering at the door. “Thanks for t’night, Pen,” she said, struggling with her shoe.  “I had a lot of fun.”

 

“Me too.” Penelope smiled, moving to kneel down in front of Josie, undoing her laces and pulling the shoes off. 

 

“Thank you.” Josie smiled, and for a moment they stayed like that, Penelope kneeling in front of Josie, both just staring at each other.

 

“I never slept with any of ‘em, you know?” Penelope admitted in a whisper.

 

The statement came out of left field for Josie, who frowned in confusion. “Who?” 

 

“The people you see me with, anyone here. I've never- it's all for show, a huge fuck you t’my parents.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, I've kissed a few of ‘em, but it has never gone past that, I've never-”

 

It took a second, but Josie realised what Penelope meant after trailing off. “Oh.” 

 

“Have you?” 

 

“I have,” Josie admitted. “Why are you telling me this?” 

 

“It matters t’me, what you think of me. I needed you to know that I'm not that person.”

 

“Why?” Josie questioned softly. 

 

“I don't know.” It was the truth, she could tell by the anguish in Penelope’s eyes. 

 

Josie nodded. “I'm sorry for everything I said, you know. That day in the dungeons, I didn't know you then, I just knew what the media made me believe.”

 

“What do you think now?” Penelope whispered, her eyes open and all too vulnerable. 

 

“I think you're lonely, I think you need honest, human connection,” Josie said. “I think you are a teenage girl who has had a lot of pressure put on her. I think you are this sweet, clever girl who is being forced to hide that about herself because she is a sports star, and part of that is the bravado of the heartless womaniser.”

 

Josie's heart broke at the look of pure relief that crossed Penelope's features then. 

 

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out, cupping Penelope's cheek, her thumb ghosting along her cheekbone. Penelope's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the touch. “You deserve to have people on your life who care for you, Pen.”

 

“Do you?” Penelope asked, and Josie tried to ignore how her voice cracked slightly. “Do you care about me?” 

 

She did, she didn't know when it happened but, God, did she care about this girl. “I do.” 

 

Penelope ducked her head and nodded. “Thank you,” she said in a whispered and Josie had to wonder what this girl had been through. 

 

“Don't thank me.” Josie moved her hand to Penelope's chin, forcing her to look up. “It's easy to care about you.”

 

Penelope stared up at Josie, a little shocked, before sitting up, her hands on Josie’s thighs, and before Josie couldn't blink she was  _ right there,  _ her forehead pressing against Josie’s, their noses touching, lips inches apart. 

 

But she stopped and Josie was a little disappointed at that. 

 

“I should go, before I do something stupid,” Penelope whispered. 

 

Josie couldn't help but follow their pattern. “Is this the part where I say I'm something stupid?”

 

Penelope laughed softly. “You are something else, Josie Saltzman,” she whispered, pushing herself up and away from Josie. “G’night, Jojo.”

 

Josie nodded. “You are good enough, Penelope,” Josie said. “And I don't mean at quidditch or whatever, I mean as a person.”

 

Penelope stopped walking, muttering a thank you before quickly leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Penelope was already at the breakfast table when Josie got there, looking a little too fresh for someone who had been drinking the night before. 

 

Josie sat down with a huff, her head falling against the table. 

 

“Ball of sunshine as always.” Penelope teased, sliding a plate to Josie. “Eggs to ease your stomach, toast and avocado. As well as water and painkillers.”

 

“Thank you,” Josie grumbled, lifting her head to eye Penelope. “How do you look so good?” 

 

“Drinking doesn't affect me much anymore.” Penelope shrugged. “You woke up later than I know you wanted to so I started on essay plans for the essays we have due, maybe we can go down to the lake later and finish them.”

 

“You  _ want  _ to do school work?” Josie narrowed her eyes at Penelope. “Who are you, and what have you done with Penelope?” 

 

Penelope laughed, picking at the food in front of her. 

 

Silence settled over them, and Josie honestly expected it to be awkward, after last night and the fact they had never spent time alone, in silence. 

 

But it wasn't, it was comfortable, in a way Josie had only ever experienced with her sister and Hope. Josie took her painkillers and ate her food while Penelope picked at her own food. 

 

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Josie said, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. “Even if I am paying for it.”

 

“Yeah, it was fun.” Penelope hummed. “It really didn't take much to get you dancing, either.”

 

Josie groaned. “Don't remind me.”

 

“You aren't a bad dancer,”

 

“You are only saying that so I don't feel bad.”

 

“No, if you were a bad dancer you'd know about it.” Penelope laughed. “But you had the attention of a lot of people last night.”

 

Josie scoffed, not once did she notice anyone paying her any attention, but then again she was entirely focused on Penelope. “Yeah, right.”

 

“I'm serious, you didn't noticed, but students, people from the town, they were watching you, a few tried to come over but,” Penelope shrugged, and Josie remembered a few times last night that Penelope pulled her in closer, her hand pressing almost protectively against her lower back. Josie remembered being flustered, staring down at Penelope’s hooded eyes. 

 

“You get all protective,” Josie grinned at Penelope, who shrugged. 

 

“There was a few times that older men tried to come over, I was just trying to stop you having to deal with that.” Penelope said nonchalantly. 

 

“Sure,” Josie arched an eyebrow at Penelope. 

 

“Don't let it go to your head, Jojo.” Penelope shot back. 

 

Josie found herself smiling at Penelope, who had busied herself putting her things into her bag. 

 

“Come on then, Josie, let's get you some fresh air.”

 

They relaxed by the lake, getting some work done and come lunch times Josie’s headache and peaky stomach had gone. 

 

Penelope had to excuse herself, telling Josie she had a call with her coach and that she would see her at lunch. 

 

Josie stayed by the lake, sprawled on her stomach, picking at the grass as she enjoyed the sun. She let her mind wander back to last night, little memories flashing through her mind, making her grin a stupid smitten grin that she knew Hope would tease her relentlessly about. 

 

She jumped when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

 

“Hey, Hope.”

 

**“Before Lizzie gets here I should tell you that you are in trouble but also well done.”** Hope rushed out. 

 

“What?”

 

_ “Hey, Jo.”  _ Lizzie greeted, and there was a tilt to her voice that told Josie she wasn't being as nice as she was putting forward. 

 

“Hey, Liz.”

 

_ “How is everything over there?” _

 

“Yeah, okay,” Josie hummed. “I've been catch up on school work, spending time with the animals.”

 

Josie heard Hope tut, and then Lizzie hummed.  _ “That's it? There was no party in Three Broommsticks? One that you spent grinding up against Penelope Park.” _

 

**“I tried to warn you.”**

 

“We weren't grinding.” Josie sighed. “We've been spending time together, so what?” 

 

“ _ So what? She's the second coming of Satan is so what.” _

 

**“Izzie,”** Hope sighed. 

 

_ “No, Josie has always had awful taste in people.” _

 

“Hey!” Both Hope and Josie argued. 

 

_ “It's true, and now she had a thing for the most notorious playing in the school.”  _

 

“You know nothing about her,” Josie defended. “I'm not seeing her, we're not dating, but you know  _ nothing  _ about her.”

 

_ “And you do?”  _ Lizzie shot back. 

 

“More than you'd think.”

 

**“Izzie, why don't you go start lunch,”** Hope said.  **“This is a pointless argument.”**

 

Lizzie huffed.  _ “Fine.” _

 

There was the sound of the girls kissing, then of a door closing and Josie sighed. 

 

**“So,”**

 

“Nothing happened.” Josie defended. “It almost did.”

 

**“And you wanted it to?”** Jose’s silence told Hope everything she needed to know.  **“Jo, if you like this girl then go for it.”**

 

“I don't know,” Josie grumbled. “You were right, she is different, she isn't what I thought she was, but, I don't know, what if she's just pretended.”

 

**“Do you think she is?”** Hope asked in that candid way she always did. 

 

Josie didn't. “No,” 

 

**“Take it as slow as you need, but don't let it pass you up if you like her.”**

 

“Like I did with you?” Josie joked. 

 

“ **We would never have worked, Jo.”** Hope said.  **“You're too good for me.”**

 

Josie tutted. “Thank you, Hope.”

 

**“I'll talk to your sister, she's just mad you didn't tell her.”**

 

“She's mad someone else is getting my attention.”

 

Hope hummed.  **“Codependency runs in the family, huh?”**

 

Josie laughed, “Go fuck yourself.”

 

**“I have your sister for that.”**

 

“Okay,” Josie drawered out the vows, shaking her head. “This conversation is over.”

 

**“You better call me when you finally kiss her.”** Hope said, a Josie felt ba for  _ not  _ telling Hope that they had kissed, but only quickly.

 

“Bye, Hope.” Josie hung up, her forehead falling against the grass. 

 

Hope texted her a few minutes later with links to articles about Penelope, about how she had a new piece of arm candy. There was photos of them inside the bar, of them leaving the bar, and Josie tried to think back, to remember if she saw anyone taking photos but she didn't. 

 

Josie found Penelope at lunch, setting her phone down in front of her, open on the article. 

 

Penelope frowned down at the phone, sighing. “I know, my manager  told me about it.” She murmured. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine,” Josie assured as she sat down. “It  _ did  _ get me into trouble with my sister, but she's a drama queen.”

 

“You're not mad?”

 

“About being called your latest piece of arm candy?” Josie said and Penelope cringed. “I've been called worse.”

 

Penelope didn't laugh, just gave Josie a tight lipped smile. 

 

“What's wrong?” Josie questioned softly. 

 

“It never bothered me before, these articles, because I knew it was getting back to my parents and they would see me with all these girls and it would piss them off.” Penelope admitted. “But I didn't want to drag you into this.”

 

“Why am I any different?” 

 

“Because you aren't just some girl that I went on a date with. To me, we're friends.” Penelope shrugged. “Maybe not to you, though, because I know that all I could give you is a reputation, not a good one.”

 

“At least people would know me as something other than Lizzie’s twin.” Josie smiled crookedly, placing a hand on Penelope’s thigh. “I don't care what those loser tabloid says, or what anyone here says. Hope said to me a few weeks ago that she believed there was more to you than what everyone thinks, and at first I didn't believe her, you were this player who was completely removed from normal people.” Josie grinned, and Penelope finally smiled a proper smile. “Now, I know Hope was right, Hope always tends to be right.”

 

“Yeah, there is something oddly mysterious about that girl.” Penelope laughed. “I understand why you had a crush on her.”

 

“It was her eyes, definitely not her personality.”

 

Penelope rolled her eyes, handing Josie back her phone. “Thanks, Josie.”

 

Josie nodded. “Help me feed the animals.”

 

Penelope tutted, throwing her head back dramatically. “This is unpaid labour.”

 

“Your payment is getting to spend time with me.” 

 

A little grin pulled on Penelope’s lips, her head lowering to smile at Josie. “That's more than enough,” 

 

“Is this the part where I blush, and call you charming?” Josie teased. 

 

“Do you think I'm charming?” Penelope’s demeanor changed drastically, shuffling closer to Josie, her eyelashes fluttering, a flirtatious smile on her lips. 

 

Josie stammered for a second, her eyes moving from Penelope’s eyes to her lips and back again. But she quickly schooled herself, her own lips pulling up into a smile. “I think you know you're charming.” 

 

“But do  _ you  _ think I'm charming?” Penelope reiterate, her fingertips tickling Josie’s knee. 

 

“I think know exactly what to say to make women swoon.” Josie said in a soft, whispered tone. 

 

“Good save.” Penelope grinned, turning back to her food but not moving away from Josie. 

 

They finished their lunch before heading down to tend to the animals. They went to the library afterward, both huddled together at a table near the back, Josie doing her homework while Penelope flicked through a book on Irish mythology.

 

“Don't you have homework to be doing?” Josie asked. 

 

“Finished it.”

 

“All of your essays? For all of your classes?” 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed, waving the book at Josie. “And this is me studying for Magical History exam.”

 

“How did you finish it all so fast?”

 

“Do you think I'm just a mindless jock?” Penelope cocked her head. 

 

“Kind of,” Josie smiled cutely, shrugging. “Guess I was wrong.”

 

“What are your plans after?” Penelope asked. “Once you graduate, I mean.”

 

“I think Lizzie wants to move to London and become an auror like our parents, and I'm sure Hope wants to help deal with dangerous magical creatures.”

 

“And you?” Penelope questioned. “What do  _ you _ wanna do?”

 

Josie tapped her quill against her parchment, rubbing her lips together thoughtfully. “I've never told anyone before.”

 

“But you know?” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“Then that's all that matters.” Penelope smiled. “If I could hazard a guess at what I think you should, it would be caring for magical creatures.”

 

A slow smile pulled on Josie’s lips, which was enough to tell Penelope she was correct. 

 

“What about you? Always Quidditch?” 

 

“Since I was a kid. It was the only way I could spend time with my father so I took it, and I loved it since I first got on a broom. My brother trained me, mom said that him being deaf heightened his other senses, which is bull he was just really good.” Penelope reasoned. “He was so happy when I got drafted, he has always been in my corner. Playing Quidditch was one of the greatest feels I have ever felt.”

 

“Was?”

 

“I am happy, I'm lucky to be where I am.”

 

“But?” 

 

“I don't know,” Penelope shrugged, resting her cheek on her palm and tilting her head to face Josie. “There is a lot that comes with going pro.”

 

Josie put her quill in her ink, turning her full attention to Penelope. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Penelope seemed unsure, "They drafted me when I was fifteen, had their eyes on my since I was twelve. They didn't have me play but they had me training constantly, five hours a day of dodging bludgers and having guys twice my size shoulder me in the side and attempt to knock me off my broom. It was exhausting." 

 

Josie watched Penelope carefully, her eyes glazing over as she thought back. 

 

“I remember my first broken bone, my collarbone.” Penelope ran her finger tip along her right collarbone. “It was a bludger, I didn't see it, I was so focused on the snitch, and my teammate fired one at me and it snapped the bone in two. The medic fused it back together but I was on the bench for a while because I was still a kid, I was still growing so my bones didn't fuse and heal as well as the rest of the guys.”

 

“Jeez,”

 

“I've had broken bones and concussions. I have this whole PR persona and I  _ hate  _ it, it's not who I am, it has stopped me from forming any long term bonds with  _ anyone.”  _ Penelope shrugged. “And I know there are so many people who would kill to be where I am, and I'm so thankful but it's exhausting.”

 

Josie brought her hand up to tuck hair behind Penelope’s ear causing her to refocus her eyes on Josie. “Are you happy?” she whispered. 

 

Penelope was quiet for a few seconds. “I don't know.”

 

Sadness settled in Josie’s chest at those words, and it must have shown clearing in her eyes because Penelope straightened, picking up her book again. 

 

“It's a job, though, right? Who is ever happy with their job?”

 

Josie wanted to push, but she knew now wasn't the time so she turned her attention back to her paper. 

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket a short while later, and she pulled it out to see her father's name. She hit cancel before turning her phone off, she didn't want to deal with her father, and what would probably be a lecture about underage drinking. 

 

They spent most of the night in the library, Josie entirely focused on her essays, only putting her quill down when Penelope placed a hand on her shoulder. “It's past midnight, Jojo, let's call it a night.”

 

Josie sighed but didn't put up a fight, packing up her things and standing, stretching out her back, a little groan escaping her lips when there was few pops. 

 

Josie walked Penelope to her door, not to be cute but because Penelope’s room was first.

 

“Thank you,” Josie said, taking a step toward Penelope, who was leaning back against her door. “For talking to me, for opening up.”

 

Penelope nodded, still seeming a little self conscious. “You are surprisingly easy to talk to.”

 

Josie smiled softly at Penelope, taking another step toward her, dipping down to kiss her cheek, a little closer to the corner of Penelope’s lip than she had intended. “Goodnight, Penelope.”

 

Penelope was staring up at her with almost glassy eyes, nodding her head slowly. “Goodnight, Josie.” She said breathlessly.

 

Josie turned and headed to her room before she ended up kissing Penelope, glancing back over her shoulder when she reached her door to see Penelope in the same spot, head resting back against the door, watching her.

 

Josie smiled shyly at Penelope, bringing her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before unlocking her room and heading inside.

 

She leaned back against her door once it was closed, a large, goofy smile pulling on her lips. She felt like that dumb protagonist of one of those stupid romcom Lizzie always made her watch, but that didn’t stop her from smiling, even when she was curled up under the covers.

 

The fact that she got a text from Penelope about half an hour later and just as she was falling asleep didn’t help.

 

**Pen [01:10]: Sorry if you’re asleep already,**

**[01:10]: Can’t sleep ‘cause I can't stop thinking about you**

 

Josie grinned into her pillow before replying.

 

Jojo [01:12]: I wasn’t, I was thinking about you

[01:13]: Goodnight, Penny, I will see you at breakfast

 

**Pen [01:13]: Night, Jojo**

 

Josie eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

She and Penelope spent the next few nights in the library, every night Penelope had to all but drag Josie away from her books. 

 

It was on the third night that something got into the castle. 

 

Penelope had forced Josie away from her essay, and they headed toward the dungeon, but they were barely out of the library when a loud noise echoed through the hallway. In her sleepy state Josie brushed it off as other students, or as the stairs, but Penelope stopped dead when she rounded the corner, quickly turning back around and pulling Josie with her. She pressed Josie against the wall in a little indent, pressing herself against Josie. 

 

“What-” Penelope placed a finger on Josie’s lips, shaking her head before signing ‘monster’. 

 

‘What?’ 

 

Penelope didn't get the chance to answer before the monster rounded the corner and Josie got her first look at it. 

 

It was on all fours, a horror, slimy coating covering its quite pretty green/blue scales, at least in Josie’s opinion. Josie recognised the creature as a blind agama. 

 

‘It hunts on sound.’ Penelope signed. ‘So shut up.’

 

Josie wracked her brain for everything she knew of this creature, when it dawned on her. 

 

‘Fire,’ 

 

‘What?’ 

 

Josie didn't answer, she just stepped out from against the wall, the sound of her footsteps getting the creatures attention, prompting it to wipe around, sniffing and snarling in her direction. 

 

“Ignalusa,” Josie said, and the creature readied itself, pouncing, but before it could reach her Josie shot a stream of fire from her hand, stepping aside, out of the way of the animal that thudding against the floor, sliding a few feet, stopping at the feet of her father, who had Hope and Lizzie either side of him. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Penelope demanded, not noticing the three people down the hall. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Alaric crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at Josie. 

 

“I knew its weakness was fire, what was it supposed to do? Just let it roam the school?” 

 

“You were supposed to answer your phone.” Alaric said, turning his attention to the creatures while Lizzie rushed over to her sister, pulling her into a hug.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

 

“Your dad got a tip off that those creatures were in the area, then there was a breach of the walls so he called us,” Hope shrugged. “We dealt with a few outside but a couple got in, this was the last one we think.” Hope explained, turning to Penelope. “Hey, Park.”

 

Penelope didn't smile, but there was a fond look in her eye when she nodded to Hope. “Mikaelson.”

 

“Girls, go to Slytherin dorms, I'm going to speak with McGonagall, see if there was any foul play of if these creatures came from the forest.” Alaric ordered. “You can go back to the Mikaelson’s in the morning.”

 

Josie felt anger bubble in her chest at the dismissal of her father, the man she hadn't seen in months, and Penelope seemed to notice, too, placing a sly hand on her lower back while Hope comforted Lizzie, who was probably also upset. 

 

They decided that Josie and Lizzie would share Josie’s room and Penelope and Hope would share Penelope’s (Lizzie didn't seem happy until it came out that the only other alternative was for one of the twins sharing with Penelope, then she was on board). 

 

Lizzie tried to quiz her about  _ why  _ she was with Penelope and what was going on, but Josie just turned her back to her, the signal between the twins that the conversation was over. 

 

Josie couldn't sleep, though, and after an hour she got out of bed and headed to the common room, a little smile pulling on her lips when noticed Penelope sitting on the sill, staring out into the inky black water, illuminated only when one of the jellies passed by. 

 

“Can't sleep?” Josie said softly, so not to startle Penelope. 

 

“Nah,” Penelope turned her attention to Josie as she took a seat across from her, both sitting in a similar way to the way they did when they first spent time together, but instead of making sure her feet didn't touch Penelope's, Josie let her foot rest over the seekers. “You scared me tonight, Jojo.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I knew how to deal with it, so I did.”

 

Penelope nodded, the corner of her lips tugging upward. “It was kinda badass.”

 

“Thank you for protecting me,” Josie tapped Penelope's foot with her own. “I’m glad we both know sign language.”

 

“I just can't wait to talk around your sister without her knowing.” Penelope grinned mischievously, but it slipped shortly after. “I'm sorry about your dad.”

 

Josie shook her head. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Come on, Jos, I saw your face.” Penelope tickled her sock clad feet against Josie's ankle. “I know he's been distant, and that wasn't exactly the circumstances you wanted to see him under.”

 

“It just- it makes me angry, you know? He is always away, mom too, and I know they love us but it has always been Lizzie and I, since we were kids, they were always away, we spent a lot of time with grandpa Jo.” Josie admitted, her temple resting against the cool glass. “I just- I've never felt like I fit in. Lizzie has always looked up to our parents, she always wanted to be like them but I just felt like I was the odd one out, an outsider looking in. I'm used to being told to stay at school, their work was more important it just… sucks.”

 

“I bet. I'm sorry that that is the way it is.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Josie sighed, resting her chin on her knee. 

 

Penelope just stared over at her for a short while, and Josie just stared back, feeling any anxieties or anger washing away at the soft look in Penelope’s eyes. 

 

Penelope extended her hand to Josie, “Come here.” she said, wiggling her fingers at her. 

 

Josie didn't know  _ where  _ Penelope wanted her but she took ahold of her hand anyway, allowing Penelope to pull her in between her legs, turning her as she pulled. 

 

“What are you-- oh.” Josie felt her eyelids flutter when Penelope pressed her thumb against her shoulder blade, against a knot Josie didn't even know was there. 

 

“You're tense, Jojo.” Penelope commented. “You've got too much on your plate.”

 

“I've just had a lot going on the past few months.” Josie hummed. 

 

“I get that, if I can help with anything just let me know.”

 

“You do help,” Josie whispered, rolling her head to the left when Penelope moved to her shoulders. “Since we met everything seems less… heavy.”

 

Penelope kept working the knots out of Josie’s back and shoulders, and Josie found herself relaxing against her front when she stopped, her head resting against her collarbone. 

 

Penelope was a little surprised at first, but she relaxed after a little bit, wrapping her arms around Josie and holding her close. 

 

Josie can't remember the last time she felt so…  _ safe.  _

 

“Isn't it scary?” Josie whispered after a short while. 

 

"What?" Penelope hummed. 

 

"Quidditch. I mean, my sister plays and I know the matches here are rough but they aren't even half of what professional are like."

 

"It doesn't scare me, but that's probably down to me, I should be scared, I know that. I've seen my teammates get hurt, some of them ending up paralysed or in comas and because I'm as good as I am I've became a prime target for beaters. I should be scared but I'm not anymore." Penelope said quietly, her forehead falling against the side of Josie’s. "I don't feel anything."

 

Josie frowned at that. “What do you mean?"

 

Penelope was silence for a beat, before taking on a breath and speaking. "They have me on these pills. Because I'm just a kid my bones don't heal as quickly as the rest of the teams because I'm still growing so it hurts like hell to have a bone broken, like twice as much as it hurts my teammates so the coach put me on these tablets that apparently block pain receptors in the brain to help me deal with the constant battering I take on the field." Penelope explained. "Ever since I started taking them I haven't felt anything. No pain, no happiness, no excitement, no anger just... nothing. Nothing except this." Penelope gave Josie a little squeeze. “Except you.”

  
  


That worried Josie, it couldn't be health. "Are you still taking them?"

  
  


Penelope nodded. "I don't want to come off them."

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"What if I feel everything all at once? Everything from this past year just catches up with me."

  
  


"Isn't that better than feeling nothing?"

  
  


Penelope huffed out a breath through her nose, shaking her head as she turned to stare out of the window, her eyes following the few jellies that passed by. "I've broken bones that I didn't even know existed, I've had at least five concussions, my dad was having an affair and both of my parents have disowned me, all in the space of the three years." Penelope explained and when Josie tilted her head back to look up into her eyes she expected to see tears or pain but there was just nothing. A completely blank stare and that scared her more than tears ever would have. "I would rather feel nothing."

  
  


"Then what's the point? You are just coasting through life, not feeling any of it, what's the point?"

  
  


"You tell me, Jojo.”

 

“Pen, you have to stop taking them. There is a lot of things out there that hurt you, make you feel crap but there is also things that can make you feel great, excited, happy, nervous, crazy all at once." Josie spoke quietly, smiling when Penelope pulled her eyes up to hers. "Those kind of things make it all worth it."

 

Penelope frowned, her head tilting to the side as she peered down at Josie. "Are you talking about me? Do I make you feel like that?"

 

"Amongst other things." Josie agreed. 

 

"And that's how you would make me feel?" Penelope questioned. 

 

"I don't know." Josie shrugged, her fingertips ghosting down Penelope’s forearm. "Hell, you might even hate me." Josie joked, smiled briefly before sobering. "But you can't keep feeling nothing, Pen, that's not good."

 

“I feel something with you, I feel like I could be happy, that I  _ am  _ happy, but I don't know because these pills throw off the chemical balance in my brain.” Penelope admitted. “I remember the first time I saw you, it was at the station, you were dressed in your uniform, standing with your dad after your sister had stomped off, you rolled your eyes then spoke to your father for a while. I remember the flutter in my chest, which hit me hard because I was so used to being just numb, no one had made me feel anything in years then there was you, who could make me feel something I've never felt without even looking at me.”

 

“Pen,” Josie breathed, unsure of what to say to that. 

 

“That's why I tried so hard with you, because even when you were glaring at me, or throwing harsh remarks, I felt  _ something. _ ” Penelope sighed, shaking her head. “It’s pathetic, I know.”

 

“It’s not,” Josie disagreed. “It's sweet.”

 

There was a ghost of a smile on Penelope’s lips as she ducked her head. 

 

“Hey,” Josie whispered, sitting up and turning toward Penelope, still in between her legs, placing her knuckle under Penelope’s chin, prompting her to look up at her. “You are sweet, Penelope Park.”

 

Penelope’s entire face softened, and Josie felt her heart stutter at the look Penelope was giving her. 

 

Penelope looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against her, bringing her hand up to brush her knuckles against Josie’s cheek before cupping her jaw. 

 

She swallowed, licking her lips before finally speaking. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Josie probably should have been surprised by the question, but, honestly, it seemed like a nature progression, and it was definitely something Josie wanted. 

 

“Yes,” Josie answered in a whisper.

 

Penelope smiled sweetly, her thumb tickling her cheek before she leant forward. 

 

Josie met her in the middle, which surprised Penelope if the little squeak the left her lips was anything to go by. 

 

Josie smiled, almost smugly, against lips, and Penelope shook her head. “Brat,” She whispered before moving in to kiss Josie again, and Josie was more than happy to oblige. 

 

It was a few minutes before Penelope pulled back, and Josie didn't open her eyes until she heard Penelope speak. “Uh, hi, Mr Saltzman.”

 

Josie's eyes shot opened, her while snapping toward her father, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, turned away from Josie. “Dad,” 

 

“I just came by to check on you guys, everything is okay, there is nothing to worry about. Firenze said they came through the forest.” Alaric explained, offering the girls an awkward smile. “You should get to bed,  _ separated  _ beds.”

 

“ _ Dad _ ,” Josie grumbled, “Did you say that to Lizzie and Hope?” 

 

Alaric's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Lizzie and Hope are  _ dating?”  _

 

Penelope snorted out a laugh but Josie didn't find it funny it just highlighted just how much her father knew about them. “For months, dad. But why would you know that, you don't care enough to pay attention to us.”

 

“Jo,” Penelope whispered, but Josie stood, shrugging off her hand. 

 

“Did you even know we were into women?” 

 

“You have only ever dated men,” Alaric frowned.

 

“That's not true, Lizzie has but  _ I  _ went out with a girl called Valentina from Durmstrang, who came over for the Triwizard tournament in fifth year.” Josie argued. “We dated the entire year, but you'd know that if you came to any of the challenges your  _ daughter  _ was participating in.”

 

“There was a few instances of werewolves that year.”

 

“Work,” Josie hummed. “It's _always_ work.”

 

“You girls will be coming home at Christmas, your mother and I have already told the ministry we will be off.”

 

Josie shook her head slowly. “I don't want to,” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I think I'm going to stay here for winter, and spring, because you say this then you leave anyway.” Josie shrugged sadly. “I'm going to bed.”

 

Penelope sat frozen for a beat, just staring at Josie’s retreating form before quickly rushing after her. “Jojo,” She called quietly as they reached Josie’s dorm door. “You don't-” 

 

Josie cut Penelope off with a kiss, and Penelope kissed her back briefly before pushing Josie away. 

 

“I'm sorry, that that's how you feel, that you were holding in all that for so long.” Penelope whispered, wrapping her arms around Josie when she moved in for a hug. “Get some sleep, yeah? We can get breakfast and spend the morning with Hope and Lizzie before they head back.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Josie hummed. 

 

“Is this the part where I kiss you goodnight and wait three days to call?”

 

Josie laughed softly, hiding her face in Penelope’s neck. 

 

“Maybe cool off and talk to him tomorrow, yeah? He deserved what you said but it might be good to just sit down with him.”

 

Josie nodded, pulling back enough to look at Penelope. “We'll talk about the pill thing tomorrow, right?”

 

Penelope nodding. “I'll try, but I'm not making any promises about coming off them.”

 

“That's all I ask,” Josie said, pecking Penelope on the lips. “Goodnight, Penny.”

 

“Night, Jojo.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com
> 
> And to those who asked Lizzie was the Hogwarts champion :)

Everyone was already at breakfast when Josie finally made her way into the great Hall. 

 

Lizzie was talking animatedly with Hope, and Hope looked disgustingly smitten. Penelope was focused on the piece of parchment she was scrawling on, her tongue peeking out, and Josie was sure _she_ looked disgustingly smitten. 

 

Josie sat down beside Hope, across from Penelope who glanced up, pointing at Josie then waving her hand in front of her face. It took Josie a few seconds to realise she had just told her she was beautiful in sign language. 

 

Josie felt her cheeks heat up but she rolled her eyes, signing ‘loser’ back. 

 

Penelope looked all to proud of herself. 

 

After breakfast Lizzie disappeared to her room to grab more clothes (Hope tried to argue she had enough, Lizzie didn't take kindly to that), and Penelope had to take a call, leaving Josie and Hope to stroll down to the pens. 

 

“So,” Hope started, and Josie rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where she was going. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“You did?” Hope grinned. 

 

“Last night.” Josie smiled, ducking her head and scuffing her feet against the ground. 

 

“I knew you liked her,” Hope gently batted her shoulder. “How was it?”

 

“I've never been kissed like that before,” Josie sighed. “I like her, Hope. I like her a lot.”

 

Hope’s teasing smile softened, and she nudged her shoulder against her own. “I haven't seen you like this since that Durmstrang girl.”

 

“I liked Val, we are still friends, but when I feel for Penelope is leagues above what I felt for her.”

 

“I can't wait to see Lizzie’s face when she finds out.” Hope laughed. 

 

“Mm, I wonder who will have to deal with her meltdown?” Josie shot back, grinning when Hope's smile dropped. 

 

“Me,” 

 

“Mm, your her girlfriend now, Hope, when her sister can't talk her down it falls on you.”

 

Hope bobbed her head. “Maybe never tell her?” 

 

Josie laughed, unlocking the pen and letting Hope entire first, she then locked the gate and turned around, ending up with an armful of Snidgets. 

 

“Okay, guys, you aren't  _ that  _ hungry.”

 

Hope eyed Josie for a second. “You seem happier.”

 

“No offence but I kind of needed this break, from my sister, from you.”

 

Hope nodded understandingly. “And you are also, probably, about to have sex for the first time in two years.”

 

Josie tutted, and Hope smirked at her. “How do you know I haven't?”

 

“You would've told me, and you've been so tightly wound.” Hope commented, accepting the brush and shovel from Josie. 

 

“Maybe that is my difficult to deal with sister and my finding out she's fucking my first crush.” Josie shot back, and Hope cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“We can talk about my fucking of your sister if you'd like, Jo.”

 

Josie shook her head, placing the Snidget in her hand on her shoulder. “Clean, Mikaelson.”

 

They had been sweeping up the pen for a little over ten minutes before Hope spoke up again. 

 

“I told her I loved her last night, before we were called here.”

 

Josie snorted, “How did she reply to that?” 

 

“She said thank you,” Hope admitted, with a little laugh. “She was half asleep and I whispered it to her thinking she  _ was  _ asleep. She said thank you then it was quiet for a couple of seconds and she shot up in bed. She asked me if I just said what she thought I'd said.”

 

“Did she say it back?” 

 

“Eventually, after squealing and waking up half the house.” Hope rolled her eyes, straightening and turning her eyes to Josie. “Are you happy for us?” 

 

There was a sense of vulnerable to Hope’s voice, and Josie was reminded just how much her opinion mattered to Hope. She was reminded that  _ they  _ were best friends. 

 

A smile pulled onto Josie’s lips. “I am, Hope.”

 

Hope released a long breath, looking like a weight had just been lifted, and Josie felt guilt settle in her chest for making her best friend feel that way. “Good, because, I'm calling dibs on you being in my bridal party.”

 

Josie laughed, and the guilt seemed to dissipate, because she knew Hope wasn't mad at her, Hope didn't blame her, and that's why she loved her. “Deal.”

 

“You know Lizzie isn't getting clothes, right?” Hope said, putting the broom back in the shed and grabbing fresh sawdust to put down. “Haven't you noticed she always makes excuses to not come down here?”

 

Josie was about to defend her twin when it hit her that Hope was  _ right.  _

 

“Bitch,” 

 

Hope pouted, almost mockingly. “No one likes to help you, Jo.”

 

“Then why are you here?” 

 

“Maybe I've missed my best friend,” Hope shrugged. “You've been distant lately.”

 

“I won't be anymore, I just need break, from everything. And Penelope, she's helped me with that.”

 

“Josie and Penelope sitting in a tree, k-i-” 

 

“I didn't know they had pre-schoolers help now,” a voice said, cutting Hope off. 

 

Josie groaned at the sight of Penelope’s smug grin. 

 

“Josie was just telling me about last night.”

 

“No, you were just telling me about confessing all dying love to my sister.”

 

“Old news,” Hope waved her hand dismissively. “Get in here and help, Park.”

 

Lizzie finally joined them after they had finished with a ‘Oh, I'm sorry I missed it’, Josie glared at her sister. 

 

By the time they got back to the school their father had been called away on another mission, it shouldn't have disappointed Josie but it did. 

 

She was quiet for the rest of the day, Lizzie too, and Hope and Penelope noticed but kept up a conversation between the two of them. 

 

Hope hugged her before leaving, whispering that she was sorry and if she needed to come to her place she could. 

 

Josie disappeared to her room after that, and Penelope let her go, which hurt, until there was a knock on her door ten minutes later. 

 

She opened the door to Penelope, who had an armful of snacks, a unpopped popcorn kernel in between her thumb and forefinger, which she popped with magic as she smiled softly at Josie. “Movie night?” 

 

Josie gave a tearful nod, moving aside for Penelope to enter.

 

“How are you with horror movies?” Penelope asked, placing the snacks on the bed and within seconds she hand an armful of Josie. “Hey,” Penelope whispered, holding her tight against her soothing her hand over her hair. “I'm sorry, Jojo.”

 

“I shouldn't even be surprised.” Josie sighed. “I'm stupid for being upset about this.”

 

“No,” Penelope whispered, pulling away and cupping Josie’s cheeks. “There is nothing stupid about expecting better from someone.”

 

Josie pursed her lips, fighting back tears. 

 

“I have a few movies with me, including unfriended, which has a very pretty girl in it, and some mediocre white boys.”

 

Josie laughed at Penelope’s jab, nodding her head. “Sounds good.”

 

“Okay, get changed into something more comfortable, I will set up the movie.”

 

Josie grabbed a pair of shorts and what she was sure was Hope’s hoodie. 

 

When she exited the bathroom Penelope was sitting on the edge of the bed, typing something on her phone, but she looked up at the sound of the door opening, a smile crawling on her face as she looked Josie up and down. 

 

She locked her phone and put it on the nightstand as she stood, and Josie nervously pulled her sleeves down over her hands as she made her way closer. 

 

“Do you wanna talk or do you wanna watch the movies?” Penelope asked, sliding her arms around Josie’s midsection when she reached her, Josie's hands coming up to flatten against her collarbone. 

 

“Movies, please.”

 

Penelope nodded, staring at Josie for a few seconds before kissing her softly. 

 

Josie pulled her back when she tried to pull away, her cloth covered hand moving to Penelope’s cheek as she walked them backward toward the bed. There was an eagerness to her kissing that Penelope must have noticed because when they reached the bed she locked up her knees. 

 

“I don't want our first time being because you're upset, Jo.” Penelope breathed against her lips.

 

“I don't mind.” Josie whispered, moving in for another kiss but Penelope’s finger on her lips stopped her. 

 

“Okay, I don't want  _ my  _ first time being when you're upset.”

 

Whatever messed up need Josie had vanished in that moment. “Fuck, Pen, I'm sorry.”

 

“Every time you apologise,” Penelope tapped Josie’s nose, giving her a little shock. “I shock you.”

 

They settled on Josie’s bed, at first both resting against the headboard, just barely touching, but by the end of the movie they had slid down the bed, Josie with her head resting against Penelope's stomach as Penelope ran her fingers through her hair. 

 

“You were right, she is hot.” Josie murmured sleepily. 

 

Penelope laughed softly, tickling Josie’s back. “Another?” 

 

Josie shook her head, sliding up to put her head on Penelope’s shoulder, her nose tickling Penelope's neck. 

 

Penelope waited, she still wasn't entirely sure what a relationship like the one she had with Josie entailed, but waiting felt right. 

 

“She isn't my real mom, my bio-mom was killed while she was pregnant, by my Uncle Kai, but my grandma did a spell, moving Lizzie and I to Caroline. She's our mum, she raised us, and I love her completely. But I've never felt- well, you know, I've always felt like an outsider.” Josie shrugged, her fingertips tickling Penelope’s arm. “They were such good parents growing up, attentive and loving. They took Lizzie to all her games, they let me volunteer at all of the animal shelters I wanted. Christmas and our birthdays were amazing, we'd cook with mom, play board games with both of them. But something changed when we were in our third year, they were suddenly too busy, we didn't see them, we spent a lot of our summer at the Mikaelson’s until we were sixteen and they let us stay home alone.”

 

“You miss them.”

 

“I do, and I know things change, but I never expected it to change this much.” Josie sighed. “I only have Lizzie, but she was off all summer, too, and then we came back to school and something was  _ off _ , I guess that was Lizzie and Hope. I felt betrayed, Lizzie  _ knew  _ how I felt about Hope, she had helped me through it, she helped me get over it, or she tried. But everyone I liked she dated, the only person she didn't get her claws into first was Valentina, and that was only because she was Lizzie’s competitor. But, somehow, Hope always seemed off limits, Hope- any crush I'd had before never compared to Hope, then you showed up and blew Hope out of the water.”

 

Penelope smiled, pressing a kiss to Josie’s forehead. 

 

“This year had been…  _ so much.” _ Josie sighed. “And I am upset, I'm angry, I'm  _ hurting  _ but I know it would have been worse if your obnoxious ass hadn't walked through those doors.”

 

“This ass if your favourite ass.” Penelope shot back, and Josie nodded against her neck. 

 

“I'm grateful for you, Penelope Park, and I was as very wrong about you, most people are very wrong about you.” Josie pushed herself up onto her elbow, smiling down at Penelope. 

 

“Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain.” Penelope teased. 

 

“You're dating me, any reputation you had is completely tarnished,”

 

“Any reputation I get from dating you is infinitely better than my reputation now.”

 

“Isn't your management mad?” Josie asked, her eyes following the trail her fingers were making along Penelope’s collarbone, lingering on the little scar there. 

 

“They don't think it's serious,” Penelope admitted, and Josie felt her stomach churn. 

 

“Oh, okay,” 

 

“That doesn't mean it isn't.” Penelope rushed out, quickly sitting up when Josie did, Josie pressing her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her knees to her chest defensively. “It's just easier, right now, to not say anything.”

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Josie hummed, pulling a smile on her lips, one that would probably have convinced Lizzie, one that would have told Hope to let it go (not that she ever did) but Penelope wasn't convinced. 

 

“Hey,” Penelope shuffled toward Josie. “I can tell them, Jojo, this is nothing to do with me being ashamed, or wanting an out, it just felt easier to play it cool, in case they pull some PR thing.”

 

Penelope slowly lifted her hand to Jose’s chin, giving the girl the chance to push her off, taking ahold of her jaw when she didn't. Penelope lifted Josie’s head to look at her. 

 

“I will tell them, Jojo, if that's what you want.”

 

Josie just stared at Penelope, none of that bravado that was inherently Penelope, and Josie wondered if  _ this  _ was Penelope entirely open, no walls, nothing. 

 

“No, it's okay.” Josie assured, bringing her hand up to ghost her knuckles against Penelope’s cheek. “I'm sorry.”

 

Penelope shook her head slightly, watching Josie carefully. “What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” 

 

“I'm just-” Josie shrugged. “I guess my head is kind of all over the place, I don't want to talk to Hope or Lizzie about it because they will think it's  _ them  _ but it isn't, I am happy for them, I'm so glad they found each other, it just took me a while to get there.”

 

“Hope is your best friend, Josie, you can't not talk to her about this kind of stuff.”.

 

“I know, and I guess I kind of did. We talked about me feeling insecure and stuff like that.” Josie could feel herself starting to get defensive, starting to rebuild her walls, but she didn't want to do that with Penelope, not when she had been so honest.

 

“You’re feeling insecure?”

 

“Was,” Josie clarified. “I guess it just felt shit that everyone always chose Lizzie over me but then you showed up and didn't even know who Lizzie  _ was.  _ I guess you not telling your people made me feel like this was just a hidden thing.”

 

“It’s not hidden, I have spoken about you to some of my people, and, surprisingly, Landon Kirby, who I think I might be friends with?” 

 

Josie laughed at the completely baffled look on Penelope’s face. 

 

“Unsure how that happened.” Penelope said, pulling Josie toward her, and Josie happily fell against her. “I'm not ashamed, and I don't want an out, but I've been in this PR machine long enough to know how this is going to go down. It's not just management, it's the media, and the public, they can be  _ nasty.”  _ Penelope paused, and Josie waited, not really sure what to say anyway. “I care about you too much to let that happen, to let people speak about you the way I've been spoken about.”

 

“It's a good job you don't get to make that choice for me.” Josie said, pushing herself up onto her elbow again, watching Penelope. 

 

“I'm no good, Jojo.” Penelope admitted. "Everything I touch just seems to turn to shit."

 

The broke Josie’s heart just how much Penelope believed this, she could see it in her eyes. “I think you are good. Have you made bad choices? Sure, but being good doesn't make you don't make mistakes.” 

 

“You see the good in people,” 

 

“Not true.” Josie argued. “I thought you were a righteous dick when you first started. I thought Hope was a total weirdo, I thought Landon was a nerd, Jed is a prick. My sister is a borderline narcissist. I am more than aware people aren't just good and bad, it isn't that simple.”

 

Penelope smiled at her. “I must've done something good to have you in bed with me.”

 

“Always so charming.” Josie murmured, smiling down at Penelope.

 

“I care about you Josie, and I know isn’t anything official but I’m all in.”

 

Josie stared at Penelope for a moment, taking in every little feature of her face, trying to figure out if there was  _ anything  _ to tell her she was lying.

 

There wasn’t. 

 

Josie believed her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in the next chapter? More likely than you'd think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry about that.

Josie felt downright stupid for believing her.

 

Students slowly started coming back to school over the weekend before school started back, but Penelope had to leave on the Saturday morning for a sports ball with her team. 

 

They had spent the week together, there was no conversation of  _ what  _ they were, or if it was official, but it was nice, studying together, spending quiet time together, just  _ being  _ together. The kissing and heavy petting was also a bonus, if you asked Josie.

 

Penelope left the Saturday morning with a little smile, an ‘I'll miss you’ and a promise that she will be back Sunday afternoon. Penelope pulled her into a searing kiss, one hand on Josie’s cheek, the other resting on her lower back. 

 

She went in for another kiss, but Josie stopped her with a finger on her lips, her cheeks a little flushed. “If you kiss me again I'll never let you leave.”

 

“Maybe that's not such a bad idea,” Penelope whispered. 

 

Josie giggled, a proper school girl giggle, one she had never hear from herself, ducking her head and lightly pushing Penelope’s shoulder. 

 

Penelope took a step back, catching Josie’s hand as she did. “You have the prettiest eyes.”

 

“Go,” Josie huffed, letting out a little squeal when Penelope pulled her in, her hand landing on Josie’s hips, their foreheads resting together. 

 

“I don't want to.” Penelope breathed, her eyes alternating between Josie’s eyes and her lips.

 

“You have to,” Josie whispered back. “This whole spending every moment together can't be healthy.”

 

“Sure is fun, though.” Penelope shot back. 

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed, trailing her finger along the exposed skin of Penelope’s collarbone. 

 

“Okay, I need to go or coach is gonna be pissed.”

 

Josie nodded, pecking Penelope on the lips before bidding her goodbye. 

 

Josie watched her leave, bouncing down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder, a little smile pulling on her lips. “Hey, Pen.”

 

Penelope turned to her when she reached the bottom step, eyebrow raised questioningly.

 

“Is this the part where I say I hate when you leave but that I love to watch you go?” Josie grinned crookedly, and Penelope laughed, her nose scrunched up and eyes crinkled. 

 

“I like you, Saltzman.”

 

Penelope left then, and Josie spent some time alone in the library before heading down to the animals.

 

She was in the Snidget pen, reading when she phone chirped in her pocket. She fished it out, finishing the paragraph she was on before glancing at the screen, not really intent on answering it, when she noticed it was a link sent by her sister.

 

She frowning, setting her book on her lap and was about to open up the link when a message appeared on top of her screen from Hope. 

 

**Hope [20:03]: dont open that**

**[20:03]: its tabloid bullshit and you know it**

 

Josie  _ had  _ to open it now. 

 

The first thing she noticed was Penelope’s name, which made her stomach flutter, then she saw the picture, from the thing Penelope was currently at, that had only  _ just  _ started an hour ago, of Penelope arm around a girls shoulder, cocky smirk on her lips. 

 

Josie could feel anger and insecurity grow in her chest, and she hated it. 

 

There was a small article under the picture, one that was probably quickly written up considering the whole red carpet event was only an hour ago. 

 

One question caught her eye. 

 

**What about the girl you were seen with from that school you are attending?**

 

Josie wasn't sure she wanted to see the answer. 

_ Oh, that was nothing. You know what it's like, you are isolated and confined to those castle walls and a tiny little town, you need something to pass the time. You need a little fun. _

 

Josie felt her heart fracture slightly. Penelope could have stopped after the first statement, that it was  _ nothing _ , Josie would have accepted that as a PR answer, but everything after that, it was like Penelope picked ever insecurity Josie had about their budding relationship and tore them to shreds. 

 

It took everything in Josie to not burst a hole through the pen walls like she almost had done to Penelope that day, keeping calm enough to get out of the pen and to the forest, where she blew a hole through one of the trees.

 

She almost didn't look at her phone when it buzzed, but she was relieved to see it was from MG and not one of the girls. 

 

**MG [20:20]: where you at? The boys are back and we are upset at the lack of Saltzman welcome**

 

Josie calmed herself before heading back to the castle, using the boys to distract herself for the night. 

 

\--

 

She was there to greet Hope and Lizzie the following morning, both girls barely speaking to each other when Lizzie hugged her sister and walked away. 

 

“What’s going on?” Josie questioned unsurely, turning to Hope who looked almost pained as Lizzie walked away. 

 

“We're not talking.” Hope grumbled. “After her sending you that line I was pissed.”

 

“I had a right to know,” Josie said. "It was me she was talking about, I was the bit of fun.”

 

“I know, but it's all just PR bullshit.” Hope sighed, watching Josie carefully when she didn't agree. “You  _ know  _ it is all just PR, right?”

 

“I'm not so sure anymore,” Josie shrugged. 

 

“Are you kidding?” Hope frowned, following after her best friend when she began walking away. “Have you  _ seen _ how that girl looks at you, Josie? You can't  _ fake  _ that.”

 

“I’m sure she is plenty capable of faking that, she's had enough practice.”

 

“That girl has done nothing but prove to you that all that shit is bullshit.” Hope argued, reaching out to grab Josie. “And you are acting like this after a stupid article that was probably misquoted and taken out of context?” 

 

“Why are you always on her side?” Josie snapped, wheeling around to face her best friend. “I'm your best friend, you should be on  _ my  _ side?” 

 

“This isn't  _ about  _ side's, Josie.” Hope shot back. “But if you wanna make it about sides then I'm on the side of whatever will stop you from fucking up the one thing that has made you smile for the first time in a long time.”

 

Josie stared her best friend down, her jaw working. “You don't say that stuff unless you mean it, Hope.”

 

"That's just your insecurities talking."

 

"You don't get to talk to me about insecurities, Hope."

 

"This is what you  _do,_ Josie. You block yourself off, put up your guard when something like this happens, and trust me, I  _get_ that, but it pushes people away." Hope said. "Don't let those fears mess this up."

 

Josie turned to walk away, she couldn't hear Hope following her. “So I'm in a fight with both Saltzman twins, that's new.” Hope called after her, and despite the anger and pain Josie was feeling she couldn't stop the little smile that pulled on her lips, turning to face Hope. 

 

“Fix things with Lizzie, she was just doing what she thought a good sister would do.”

 

“And you? When will I fix things with you?” 

 

“Nothing to fix, we aren't fighting.” Josie shrugged. 

 

Hope nodded. “She cares about you, Jo. What she said, it was fucked up but she cares about you, and I know you know that.”

 

“I don't know if I- that was every insecurity I had about her relationship and her picked them out and highlighted them.” Josie sighed, “I need to go get stuff ready for class tomorrow.”

 

Josie didn't see neither Hope nor Lizzie for the rest of the day, but when there was a knock on her door she just assumed it was either one of them, so she pulled the door open. 

  
  


And there was Penelope, her shoulder against the door frame, a handful of flowers covering the bottom half of her face. “Hey, Jojo.”

 

Josie just shut the door, just catching the frown on Penelope’s brow as it slammed closed. 

 

“Josie? What the hell?” Penelope called through the door. 

 

Josie sighed, moving to sit at her desk, she hadn't prepared herself for this, Penelope wasn't due back until way later tonight. 

 

“Josie? Are you okay?” 

 

“Go away, Penelope.” Josie called back. 

 

“What?” Penelope asked. “No! What's going on?” 

 

Josie didn't answer, and after about half a minute her door clicked open. 

 

She jumped to her feet, frowning as Penelope walked in. 

 

“You can't just unlock someone's door, Penelope.”

 

“I can when they are suddenly shutting me out.” 

 

“That's the whole idea of locking a door!” 

 

Penelope frowned. “What is going on?” 

 

“Like you don't know,” Josie grumbled. 

 

“I don't, that's kind of why I'm asking.” 

 

Josie levelled her eyes on Penelope, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Go find another bit of fun, Penelope.”

 

Penelope looked a little bewildered. “This is about the interview?” 

 

“You're surprised?” Josie glared at Penelope. “You are serious surprised I'm upset at being called ‘just a bit of fun’?”

 

“You know it was a PR thing.”

 

“Do I? Because you didn't  _ tell  _ me you were going with someone.”

 

“I didn't know until I got there and she was waiting for me.” Penelope argued. “Wait, you really believe what I said was true?” 

 

“Isn't it?”  

 

Something shifted in Penelope's eyes, and Josie wasn't sure  _ what  _ it was. 

 

“You know me better than that.”

 

Josie shook her head, “I don't really know you at all, Penelope.”

 

Penelope’s eyes shifted again, but this time Josie knew  _ exactly  _ what it was. Pain. 

 

But that was gone in a second, and Josie saw a look in Penelope’s eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. Guarded. 

 

Penelope nodded, moving closer, pressing the flowers against Josie’s chest, a tight-lipped smile on her lips. “I missed you.”

 

Josie just watched her go, collapsing back into her chair when the door clicked closed. 

 

She sat there for a few seconds, staring at the flowers in her hand, before setting them on her desk and getting up. 

 

Some of the Gryffindors looked surprised when she entered the tower, most of which were first years, most of the other years knew exactly who she was. 

 

She tried Lizzie’s dorm first, but it was empty, so she tried Hope’s. 

 

Lizzie answered, offering Josie a little smile until she spotted her tearful eyes. “What's wrong?” 

 

“Penelope,” Josie answered, and that was enough for Lizzie to wrap her up in her arms. 

 

“I'm sorry,” She whispered against Josie’s ear. “But you know it's just the tabloids.”

 

“I don't wanna talk about it, I just came for a cuddle.”

 

Lizzie nodded, moving aside of Josie to entered.

 

Hope was lying on her bed, putting her phone away when she noticed Josie was upset. “Hey, Jo.”

 

Josie went to climb onto the bed but stopped, pointing to the sheets. “Have you guys had sex in these?” 

 

“No, they've been washed.” Hope chuckled, taking ahold of Josie’s hand and pulling her down, wrapping her arms around the girl. 

 

Lizzie moved to lie down behind Josie, her arm resting over her sister. 

 

“We can talk about this later.” Hope whispered, but Josie shook her head against her collarbone. 

 

“Nothing to talk about.”

 

Hope hummed, not convinced. 

 

Josie let herself fall asleep sandwiched between her best friend and her sister. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this would be the wrong time to tell you guys that it might be a few days before the next chapter? I'm super busy with work, my D&D campaign and university so I don't really have a lot of time to write right now.
> 
> But I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, because I know how much cliffhangers suck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind words and support on the last chapter, I managed to find time to write just before my D&D campaign started so this is up sooner that I thought it would be
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Josie didn't see Penelope the following day, but she seen her on Tuesday, and her heart ached to see her leaning against the wall, blatantly flirting with another Slytherin. 

 

Hope noticed her mood as soon as she sat down. “You good?” she asked, reaching to snag a bread roll from the middle of the table. 

 

“I'm fine,” Josie grumbled. 

 

“Tell your face that.” Hope shot back. “Penelope?” 

 

Josie nodded. “I don't know, I guess I expected her to put up a little bit of a fight, but I just see her with another girl. And I was going to talk to her but-” Josie shrugged.

 

“You didn't really leave much room for fighting, Jo.” Hope sighed. “From what you told me she opened up to you, let you see parts of her that no one else had, and you threw all that back in her face.”

 

“So I'm the bad guy?” Josie argued. 

 

“Fuck off, Jo, don't put words in my mouth. And there are no bad guys, just one huge misunderstanding.”

 

Before Josie could reply Lizzie sat down across from her. “What’re we talking about?” 

 

“Nothing,” Josie answered at the same time Hope did. 

 

“Penelope.”

 

Josie tutted, glaring at Hope. 

 

“What'd she do now?” 

 

“It doesn't matter, we're not friends anymore, so let's just forget it.” Josie huffed, and Lizzie and Hope watched her carefully. “It's fine, it doesn't matter.”

 

“It does matter,” Lizzie frowned. “You're upset.”

 

That made Josie frown, lifting her eyes to her sister, who was looking at her with a soft look. “It's over.”

 

“Says who?” 

 

“Says me,” Josie shot back. “Says Penelope.”

 

Lizzie shared a look with Hope, who shrugged slightly. 

 

“What, so you two had a secret language now?” Josie huffed.

 

“We just don't want you to pass up on something that made you happy.” Lizzie reasoned. 

 

“She did, but she messed up, she moved on.” Josie glared at the two across from her, motioning to Lizzie. “You don't even  _ like  _ her.”.

 

“Because I thought she was playing with you,” Lizzie said. “But I know she wasn't now.”

 

“Maybe if you had  _ asked  _ me, I would have told you that.” Josie murmured. “Like I said, it's over now.”

 

The girls didn't get to say anything more because the boys sat down, Rafael sitting down beside her, patting her back and giving her what she imagined he thought was a charming smile. 

 

“Where’s Landon?” Lizzie asked, and Josie didn't miss the way MG side-eyed her. 

 

“He- Uh, he is with Penelope.”

 

“They’re friends?” Lizzie frowned. 

 

“Mm,” MG hummed. “They've been friends for a while now, apparently.”

 

“Is she okay?” Hope asked. “Park, is she good?” 

 

“I think so, I didn't see her, Landon just said he would be right back and about turned on the way here, I saw him run after Penelope.” MG shrugged. 

 

Josie sighed, grabbing a bread roll and standing. “I'm not really hungry, I'm going to go clean the pens.”

 

Everyone left her alone for the rest of the day, which she was thankful for, because it gave her time to think. 

 

After sleeping on it, she realised she was somewhat unreasonable the other night, that she had said some hurtful things to Penelope, and she knew Hope was right, Penelope had shown Josie parts of herself that no one was lucky enough to see, and Josie had thrown it back in her face like it was nothing. 

 

Josie had intended to talk to Penelope, but she didn't see her the day before, Landon had mentioned something about visiting her brother, and after seeing her with that girl, Josie wasn't going to see her now, not after proving it was  _ that  _ easy to move on.

 

Josie stayed at the pens until she heard cheering, which reminded her that there was a game on tonight, Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

 

She took off running, not wanting to miss one of her sisters games. 

 

The Quaffle was just thrown when Josie settled in a seat in Slytherin stands beside Landon who offered her a little smile.

 

The game was about twenty minutes in when everything went wrong. 

 

Penelope was hyper focused, playing in a fashion Josie hadn't seen outside of her pro-games. 

 

Then she finally looked away from the snitch, instantly catching Josie’s eye, and Josie felt her breath catch. 

 

Penelope pulled her broom up and to a stop, her eyes not leaving Josie. 

 

‘I'm sorry,’ Josie signed, and Penelope’s jaw tense. Josie was sure she was about to just fly away and completely ignore her, but then she lifted her hands, probably to sign something, but before she could a bludger hit her square in the abdomen. 

 

Josie’s gasp was lost in the sea of noise that erupted around her, Josie got to her feet, trying to gauge is Penelope was okay, and she teetered at first, then fell to the side, crumbling completely off her broom and rocketing to the ground. 

 

“Arresto Momentum,” Josie quickly cast, slowing Penelope’s fall enough for her not to sustain any injuries from the fall. 

 

Josie rushed downstairs, ignoring Hope who was yelling at Jed, who apparently was the one to hit the bludger at Penelope, pushing through the crowd and falling to her knees beside Penelope while madam Pomfrey tended to her injuries. 

 

“Is she okay?” 

 

“I'm pretty sure a force like that would have broken bones, but I'm not sure if there is any internal damage. We will need to take her to the ward, look her over and fix her up.” 

 

They waited for a stretcher, Penelope’s eyes fluttering open, a little smile pulling on her lips. “Is this the part,” Penelope started, her sentence broken as she tried to catch her breath. “Where I say you take my breath away?” 

 

Josie laughed, ignoring the way her eyes were tearing up as she gripped onto Penelope’s hand. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I don't feel anything,” Penelope grinned crookedly, but Josie knew what she meant, she was still taking them. “But I do know I can't breath.”

 

“They're gonna fix that.” Josie assured. 

 

“Look, Josie-” before she could continue the stretcher arrived. 

 

Josie followed them into the school, but was told to wait outside when they looked over and fixed Penelope up. 

 

Penelope offered her a lazy smile when she finally entered, obviously high on something. 

 

“Hey, Pen.” Josie smiled, taking a seat beside her bed, taking her hand. “You okay?” 

 

“Mm, they gave me pain meds, because I couldn't tell’em about to pills, not allowed, you know? Signed a agreement or somethin’. Wasn’ even supposed to tell you.” Penelope explained. “But I broke a few bones and collapsed a lung, which is a new one for me.”

 

“You still take them?” 

 

“I don't take them as often,” Penelope said, her dazed eyes running over Josie’s face. “I'm sorry, Jojo. I really didn't know, and they coached me in what to say, and it  _ felt  _ gross saying it, saying that the one real thing I have ever felt meant nothing.”

 

“I'm sorry I overreacted.” 

 

Penelope shook her head. “I know that the statement touched on every insecurity you had about our… what I hope was a relationship. You never told me what they were but I knew, and I tried to make you feel better but then I went and said all of that shit and completely messed everything up, like I always do.” Penelope sighed. “And you just automatically assumed I was that horrible of a person and that  _ hurt,  _ so I thought I could make myself feel better by flirting with other people but it didn't work so I called my manager.”

 

Josie frowned, waiting for Penelope to continue.

 

“I told him I couldn't do it anymore, all of this bullshit, if I was good enough they could have me without all of that, without the shitty media personally I have.”

 

“You did?” 

 

“Mm,” Penelope flashed her a dazed smile, her hand coming up to graze her knuckles against Josie’s cheek. “I can't risk you, Jojo.”

 

“I'm sorry for causing you pain, Penelope. I should have known better.”

 

Penelope waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, I get it, you didn't know any better.”

 

“I did, I know  _ you _ ,” Josie said. “But I was afraid of having my heart broken, so I broke it on my own.”

 

“How ‘bout we start again?” Penelope said, holding you her hand to Josie. “I'm Penelope Park, Slytherin.”

 

“Seriously?” Josie laughed. 

 

“Seriously? That's an odd name.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes at the terrible joke, taking hold her hand and giving it a little shake. “Josie Saltzman, Slytherin.”

 

“Tell me about yourself, miss Saltzman?” Penelope requested. 

 

“Not much to tell,”

 

“I  _ know  _ that's not true.” Penelope prodded afmt Josie’s arm. “C’mon.”

 

“Okay. I'm a twin, I like to take care of the magical creatures, and I kinda wanna kiss you right now.”

 

Penelope blinked a few times before that statement registered, then a slow smile pulled on her lips. “Maybe you should.”

 

Josie smiled, her hand landing on Penelope’s cheek and she leaned over, kissing Penelope. 

 

Penelope hummed against her lips, her hand moving to Josie’s neck as they kissed. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you guys made up.” A voice rang through the ward, and both girls pulled back to see Hope and Lizzie making their way over to Penelope’s bed. 

 

“Liz,” Josie started, unsure of  _ what  _ she was going to say, but Lizzie just offered her a little smile, setting a plate of food down on Penelope’s table and clothes on the side table. 

 

“Did you go into my room?” Penelope asked. 

 

“I did,” Hope said. “Figured you'd want something to put on when you're feeling better.”

 

“We managed to win with you gone, Park.” Lizzie said. 

 

“I suppose you guys needed a pick me up.” Penelope grinned teasingly, and Josie waited for Lizzie’s snide remark. 

 

“And no better way of getting that then almost putting a hole through the school's resident celebrity.” there it was, but there was a distinct lack of bite behind the remark, which eased Josie. 

 

“How you holding up, Park?” Hope asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Lizzie had taken. 

 

“I don't feel anything,” 

 

“They have her on painkillers?”

 

“Right,” Penelope grinned, winking at Josie in a very obvious was. “Painkillers.”

 

The girls looked curios but didn't ask, instead moving on to teasing Penelope about how high she was, then to asking her questions they knew she wouldn't answer sober. 

 

Penelope fell asleep not long after the girls left, but Josie stayed, watching the girl sleep. 

 

Landon stopped by an hour later. 

 

“Hey, Josie.” he smiled, eyeing Penelope. “How is she?”

 

“Yeah, she's good.”

 

Landon nodded. “I ran into the girls, they said she was asleep and you probably wouldn't leave so I brought you this.” he held out a copy of Celtic Mythology. “It's her favourite, I thought you'd might like to give it a read if you haven't already.”

 

“Thank you,” 

 

Landon smiled and nodded. “Have her come see me once she is out?“

 

“Of course.”

 

Landon gave Josie a little wave as he turned leave, but stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. “She will be pissed at me for this but the way she talks about you, Jo.” Landon eyed Penelope before looked at Josie. “I know you're in a fight but she's - I've never heard anyone speak about another person the way she speaks about you. And I know what she did was kind of fucked up but she's just trying to keep everyone happy, now I think she knows that's not something she can do.”

 

“I overreacted, I know that.”

 

“Maybe, but she knows she hurt you.”

 

Josie nodded. “How did you two become friends?” 

 

“We startled each other in the forest one night and both shot off a spell, and of course Penelope managed to knock my ass into the dirt and defend herself from my spell.” Landon laughed, lifting his shoulders in a little shrug. “We made an odd friendship after that.”

 

Josie laughed at the story. 

 

“Goodnight, Josie.”

 

“Night, Landon.”

 

Josie starts reading, but eventually fell asleep in the chair, startling awake when there was a soft touch to her cheek. 

 

“Hey, it's me.”

 

Josie blinked a few times, focusing on Penelope, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at her. 

 

“They're letting me go,” Penelope said, standing slowly and nudging her head toward the door. 

 

“What time is it?” Josie asked, groaning as she stood. 

 

“Just after six am.”

 

Josie followed Penelope out of the ward and toward the dungeons. 

 

“You didn't have to stay, you know?” Penelope said as they entered her dorm room. 

 

“I know, I wanted to.” Josie said. “You told me last week you were all in, and I threw that back in your face.”

 

“I understand why, I really do. But it won't happen again, next party I have you will be there with me.” Penelope said, taking Josie completely by surprise, but Penelope didn't seem to notice, too busy trying to find something to wear. “And I meant that, you know? Me being all in, I still am.”

 

“You want to take me to parties?” Josie asked, and Penelope turned to her. 

 

“That’s a surprise to you?” Penelope frowned, moving closer to Josie. 

 

“A little, yeah.”

 

“I would have had you there on Saturday, if I hadn't been such an idiot.” Penelope moved into Josie’s bubble, her hands coming up to cup Josie’s cheeks. “And there is no way I'm passing up on having the prettiest girl at the party on my arm.”

 

Josie scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Penelope agreed. “I'm serious, you're beautiful.”

 

Josie smiled softly at Penelope, but it slipped after a few seconds. “We need to talk, Pen.”

 

Penelope seemed to know this was coming because she nodded and sighed, ducking her head almost shamefully. “The pills?” 

 

“You said you would stop.” Josie said. 

 

“I said I would  _ try.” _ Penelope defended weakly. “And I did, I did reduce how many I took.”

 

“You did? Past tense?”

 

Penelope swallowed, her hands rubbing at her jaw like she did when she was uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey, no,” Josie softly took a hold of Penelope’s hand, kissing her palm. “I'm not judging you, and I'm not mad, I'm just trying to help.”

 

“You are disappointed, though, right?” 

 

Josie sighed. “A little, but not just with you, with myself, for expecting it to be easy, it won't be, it's an addiction-” 

 

“I'm not- it isn't- I'm not an addict, I can stop.” Penelope argued, folding her arms over her chest, but when Josie nodded, obviously not convinced, she sighed, dropping her arms. “I can stop, Josie.”

 

“Can you?” Josie questioned, watching Penelope carefully as she took a shaky breath. “I'm here for you, Penelope, but I think you should get help, go see Emma, she can't say anything to anyone, so no one will know you broke whatever contract you signed.”

 

“I didn't sign it,” Penelope quickly defended. “My dad did.”

 

Josie had to stop herself from getting mad, “Either way, you need help, and I don't know if I know how to help you that way.”

 

Penelope nodded slowly, her eyes dropping to her feet. 

 

“Pen,” Josie placed a hooked knuckle under Penelope’s chin and guiding her face up to look at her. “This isn't anything to be ashamed off, these thing happen, and this isn't entirely your fault.”

 

“I took more, after our fight, I didn't want to feel it so I took more.” Penelope admitted, and Josie felt her chest ache at the admission. “I guess it's good I did, otherwise yesterday would have hurt.”

 

Josie didn't laugh at the lame joke, instead playing with the buttons of Penelope’s shirt. “Can I see?” 

 

“It's bad, the bruise.” Penelope said. “But sure.”

 

Josie slowly undid Penelope’s shirt, which was surprisingly innocent, considering. Josie gasped when she got to Penelope’s midriff and the dark purple bruise appeared. It was almost a perfect imprint of the bludger, with a lighter purple in the middle from one of the indents. 

 

The bruise sat just where Penelope’s ribs curved upward. 

 

“It's bad,” Josie whispered, her finger tips ghosting against the bruise.

 

“Yeah, it collapsed my lung, they had to drain the air from the lung cavity with a big needle.” Penelope said, staring down at Josie’s fingers, that were now tracing the line of her ribs. “Coupe of broken ribs and a burning desire to  _ hurt  _ Jed Freki.”

 

“That's makes two of us,” Josie hummed, slowly dragging her fingers up Penelope’s body, her touch barely there as she moved past her bra (she pointedly ignored the sharp intake of breath from Penelope, now wasn't the  _ time  _ for that) to rest her hand on Penelope’s collarbone. 

 

“We need to go if we are going to make it to class.”

 

“We could skip,” Josie suggested, ignoring Penelope’s fake gasp. 

 

“Josette Saltzman,” She recoiled, a hand over her chest in faux astonishment. “You are a bad influence.”

 

“Like you haven't tried to get me to skip.” Josie grumbled. 

 

Penelope laughed softly. “We’re too close to exams, Josie, we need to go to class.” she said, moving to kiss Josie before whispered. “But I like this bad girl side of you, Jojo.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes, but dipped to kiss Penelope again. 

 

“Go get changed, I'll meet you in the common room.” Penelope gave Josie’s butt a little tap before moving to her own closet.

 

“We will go see Emma over lunch?”

 

Penelope nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“I'm proud of you for getting help, Pen,” Josie said, moving to pant a kiss on Penelope’s cheek. “See you in a little bit.”

 

“Thank you, Josie.” Penelope said as Josie reached for the handle. “For not just giving up, for not leaving. 

 

Josie felt her heart ache at those words. “I wavered for a bit, but that won't happen again.”

 

Penelope nodded, turning to offer Josie a smile. “See you soon.”

 

Josie blew Penelope a playful kiss before leaving. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

“We’re going on a double date.” 

 

Josie almost choked on the sandwich she was peacefully eating, glaring at her sister who had slammed her hands dramatically down on the table as a way of announcing herself. 

 

“What the fuck, Liz?” Josie snapped around the mouthful of food. 

 

“We are going on a double date, tonight.” 

 

It was a crisp October afternoon, three days before Halloween and two weeks after Josie and Penelope had made up.

 

Josie swallowed her food, “We are?” 

 

“Yes, we just after to ask the girls.”

 

“So we aren't, you have just decided?”

 

“It will be good,” Lizzie insisted. “We've never done this before.”

 

“Fine, I'll talk to Penelope, but I can't say she will be in.”

 

\--

 

“Sure,” Penelope agreed easily when Josie brought it up, hovering a few feet from the Slytherin Quidditch stands. “it could be fun.”

 

“What?” Josie frowned.

 

“I mean, Hope and I get along well, and your sister and I have come to an agreement, I'm not sure what this is but we're friends, I think.” Penelope shrugged. “We don't hate each other.”

 

“I didn't think you would agree.”

 

“Do  _ you _ want to go?” Penelope asked. 

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Then that's settled,” Penelope smiled. “We're going on a date with Lizzie and Hope.”

 

“I think we're going to Hogs but I'm not sure.”

 

Penelope nodded, drifting close enough to kiss Josie. “I have a session with Emma at four, but after I'm all yours.”

 

Josie smiled proudly at Penelope, since their talk she had been seeing even almost every day, and had managed to whittle down her pill intake by half. 

 

Josie noticed the difference the first day she went within them, the hand quivers, the twitchiness and just how irritable she was. Not to mention the pain she was obviously in with her bone that had just been fused back together. 

She yelled, blaming Josie for the pain she was in but quickly backtracked with wide eyes. 

 

_ “Oh, god, I sound like my father.” Penelope said, cupping Josie’s cheeks and staring at her with tearful eyes. “I'm so sorry, Josie.” _

 

_ “I know it hurts,” Josie whispered. “But that will stop, I promise.” _

 

Josie still noticed the shakiness and the twitching, but Penelope wasn't as irritable, at least not with her. 

 

And Josie was glad Penelope agreed to get help, because her suggestion was cold turkey, but according to Emma, that would have caused Penelope’s brain to be flooded with all the endorphins and chemicals she had been blocking out, and it most likely would have overwhelmed her. 

 

“I will meet you in the dungeons?” Josie offered and Penelope nodded, releasing the little golden ball she had in her hand. 

 

“See you then,” She smiled before taking off after it. 

 

Josie watched her train for a short while before heading inside. 

 

“I hear we have a date tonight,” Hope said, taking a seat at the table Josie was reading at.

 

“You should be so lucky.” Josie shot back, grinning playfully at Hope. 

 

Hope rolled her eye. “Lizzie didn't even ask, she  _ told _ me.”

 

“Mm, same.” Josie hummed. “Looks like the only person who had a choice was Penelope.”

 

“And she's coming willingly?” Hope asked. “She must really love you, Jo.”

 

Josie ignored the comment, knowing Hope was just trying to get her flustered. 

 

“I'm just excited for Halloween,”

 

“Tad cliche, don't you think? A witch's favourite holiday being Halloween.”

 

“I mean it's also on a full moon this year,” Josie peered at her over her book, grinning teasingly at her. “So it should appeal to both of your sides.”

 

Hope flipped her off, but the little smile on her face told her that she wasn't actually annoyed. 

 

Josie was ready and waiting in the common room come five, perched on the sill with Landon, who was complaining about exams. 

 

Josie was giving him her full attention, at least until Penelope walked out of the dorms, then she was a goner. 

 

Penelope was dressed in a pair of green slacks and loosely tucked pink shirt, a pair of brown Oxfords marrying her feet. Her hair was wavy, her hands tucked into her pockets as she entered. 

 

Then she noticed Josie, her lips pulling up into that soft smile that she seemed to only reserve for Josie. 

 

Josie startled when there was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to Landon just as he stood, offering him an apologetic look. 

 

Landon shook his head. “Have fun.”

 

Josie nodded, standing as Penelope reached her, her eyes running up and down her body. 

 

“You look,” Josie started, shaking her head as she stumbled over herself to come up with word that seemed appropriately. “Amazing.” was the best she could come up with. 

 

“So do you,” Penelope smiled, offering up her elbow to Josie. “Shall we.”

 

Josie didn't take her elbow, instead gripping onto her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

“You look,” Josie kissed her again, before speaking. “ _ So. Good.” _

 

“If I'd known you had a thing for pantsuits I would have worn one before now.” Penelope whispered against her lips. 

 

“It's definitely sexy,” 

 

Penelope’s lips pulled up into a little smirk. “I think tonight is gonna be fun.”

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

Penelope answered with a wink, moving back and offering up her elbow again. “Don't want to leave the girls waiting.” 

 

Josie realised she might be in trouble.

 

They settled for dinner at Hog’s head, and Josie was surprised just how well Lizzie and Penelope seemed to be getting on. 

 

They had just finished ordering when Josie understand was Penelope meant about tonight being fun. 

 

She was listening to Lizzie as she talked about their plans for before and after the Halloween ball when she felt Penelope’s hand slide over her thigh, just above her knee before slowly moving up, then back down again. 

 

Josie side-eyed Penelope, who was staring at the girls across from her, her chin in her knuckle, but the smile on her face told Josie she knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

“Josie?” 

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed, pulling her attention back to the girls across from her, Lizzie looking at her questioningly while Hope grinned over at her, her eyebrow cocked in that knowing way. “What?” 

 

“Penelope suggested having an after party in the dungeons.” Lizzie repeated, and Josie glanced at Penelope, who was smiling sweetly at her, too sweetly, as she gave her thigh a little squeeze. 

 

“I mean, are we allowed?” Josie asked, turning back to Lizzie. 

 

“I think us seventh years are,” Lizzie shrugged, and Hope shook her head. 

 

“We definitely are not.”

 

“But McGonagall will turn a blind eye if we don't wreck anything and don't cause a ruckus.” Lizzie said. 

 

“Who uses the word ruckus?” Penelope said, but Lizzie ignored her. 

 

“Come on, Jo, it will be fun.” Lizzie pushed. 

 

“I'm in, I'm just think about the logistics of it.” Josie shrugged, just barely managing to suppress the little gasp that almost escaped when Penelope’s nails dragged along the skin just below where her skirt was sitting. 

 

“Then stop. Don't overthink it, let's just have fun. It's our last year.”

 

Josie nodded, because what else was she supposed to do when Penelope’s fingers tickled her inner thigh. 

 

Lizzie went back to talking to the table, instead of directly at her, so Josie turned to Penelope. 

 

“What’re you doing?” 

 

“What?” Penelope played innocent, a little smile on her face. “Do you want me to stop?” 

 

She really didn't. “No,” 

 

Penelope smile, leaning closer to kiss Josie, her hand slipping up a little further, making Josie squeak in surprise against her lips. 

 

“Okay, that's my sister,” Lizzie grumbled, reaching across and pushing at Penelope’s forehead until they parted. 

 

“Liz,” Josie grumbled, but Penelope laughed. 

 

“Like we haven't seen you two basically jumping each other.” Penelope commented.

 

Dinner went great, even if Josie was a little spaced for most of it, but who could blame her, Penelope’s hand was slowly making her way higher and higher, and Josie was more than a little flustered. 

 

Josie excused them when they got to Three Broomsticks, Hope grinning at them but Lizzie seemed completely oblivious as Josie dragged Penelope toward the bathroom. 

 

“Are you-” Penelope started when Josie pulled her into a stall, but was cut off when Josie pushed her against the now closed door and kissed her. 

 

Josie felt Penelope grin against her lips and she knew then that she was giving Penelope exactly what Penelope was wanted. 

 

“You did this on purpose,” Josie breathed against her lips, Penelope’s fingers tangling in her hair. 

 

“I do everything on purpose.” Penelope said, that cocky demeanor disappearing when Josie pushed her knee in between Penelope’s thighs.

 

“Are you going to behave for the rest of the night?” Josie asked, kissing Penelope for a moment before dragging her teeth along her bottom lip as she pulled back. 

 

Penelope's words came out in almost a gasp. “Probably not.”

 

“Good,” Josie kissed her again, hard and deep, drawing a little mewl from Penelope. “Let's go before they start wondering where we are.” 

 

Penelope nodded, fixing Josie’s slightly mused hair. “As pretty as you look a little… roughed up, I think us leaving the bathroom with you like that will get us in trouble.”

 

Josie hummed in agreement. “Maybe you can see me like this again little later?”

 

“Don't make promises if you won't keep them.” Penelope shot back playfully. 

 

“After this you really think I don't plan on keeping that promise?” 

 

Penelope’s eyes darkened. “Maybe we should head home now?” 

 

Josie laughed. “No, you are going to suffer like I did, babe.”

 

Penelope groaned, but followed Josie out of the bathroom and over to the booth Lizzie and Hope we tucked into, both completely oblivious to the world as they chatted. 

 

“Whiskey is yours,” Lizzie motioned to Penelope with a wave of her hand, not taking her eyes off Hope. 

 

“Young love,” Penelope grumbled with a playful eye roll. 

 

Josie went to elbow her in the side before remembering about her still fragile ribs. “Behave,” she warned instead. 

 

“Never,” Penelope grinned, her hand finding Josie’s cheek as she moved to kiss her but stopped when a hand gripped her forehead. 

 

“My baby sister.” Lizzie said, and Penelope glanced back to Lizzie to see her still completely enamored with Hope, but was reaching across the girl to get to Penelope. 

 

Penelope was too surprised that she didn't hit the girls hand away, but Josie did. “By two minutes, Liz.”

 

“Which means I have two extra minutes worth of wisdom than you do.”

 

“I'm not sure that's how it works.” Penelope frowned but Hope shook her head. 

 

“Just don't get involved in the two minute argument, it's better that way.” Hope said, and Penelope took her advice, considering her years of experience with the twins. 

 

“Then act like it,” Josie shot back, and Lizzie gasped. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

“I think you know,” Josie said, knowing full well that was  _ worse _ than giving an actual answer. 

 

“One summer they fought for about an hour because Lizzie kept using the fact she was older to get what she wanted.” Hope whispered to Penelope while the twins continued to bicker. “You learn to tune out.”

 

“That's not what I said!” Josie argued. 

 

“You did, you said I was ugly.”

 

Penelope looked surprised by the sudden turn in conversation, but Hope just laughed. 

 

“This is how it always ends, with Lizzie claiming Josie called her ugly.” Hope explained. “Well, one time it ended with Lizzie biting herself and claiming Josie did it, but they both have very different teeth so she got caught and never tried it again.”

 

“How have you dealt with this for this long?” Penelope asked. 

 

“Big family,” Hope shrugged. 

 

Penelope nodded, opening her mouth to answer but before she could Josie grabbed her cheek pulling her around and into a kiss. 

 

Lizzie sputtered and Hope laughed, and Penelope revelled in annoying Lizzie.

 

Lizzie was still standoffish, even if she was trying to be okay with Josie and Penelope, Josie knew she still didn't like Penelope. 

 

Penelope didn't seem bothered but Josie was, so she made a mental note to speak to her eventually. 

 

Josie was up getting drinks when Penelope slid up beside her, flashing her a charming grin. “Come here often?” 

 

“That's the best you've got?”

 

“I could tell you that those legs look amazing in that skirt, your ass, too.” Penelope leaned back against the bar, her eyes running down the length of her. “Whoever gets to go home with you is lucky.”

 

“I don't know,” Josie hummed, moving so half of her body was leaning against Penelope’s. “I feel pretty lucky.”

 

“I've noticed at least three people eying you tonight,” Penelope commented, “And for some reason you are coming home with me.”

 

“It's those eyes, it's certainly isn't for your humour, or compassion, or kindness, or how loving you are.” Josie teased. “Totally and completely in it for your looks.”

 

Penelope’s eyes softened, a little smile pulling on her lips as she wrapped an arm around Josie and pulling her tight against her. “You are my favourite, Josie Saltzman.”

 

Josie smile at Penelope, “Are you drunk?” 

 

“I've only had one,” Penelope answered, “I spoke to Emma and she pointed out that I used alcohol as a crutch, too, so I'm not drinking as much.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me? We could've gone somewhere else.”

 

“We just talked about it today,” Penelope said. “Plus I mean it when I say I'm not addicted to alcohol. I've had one, and I’ve got that other one sitting over there but I probably won't drink it.”

 

“Are you never going to drink again?” 

 

“I will, and I will probably get drunk, too, but I feel like it would be too easy to use as a crutch right now.”

 

Josie nodded, a soft smile on her lips. “I'm proud of you, you know? You done amazing these past couple of weeks.”

 

“I'm still taking the pills, so maybe save that for after I’m off them completely.”

 

“No, you are taking them every other day to prevent yourself from getting overwhelmed. What you have done so far is still impressive.”

 

“I still feel the effects of them, I know I'm not feeling everything yet, and I'm scared.”

 

“I know, and I'm going to be there for you when that happened, when you start feeling everything.”

 

Penelope nodded, leaning forward to kiss Josie. 

The night was nice, Josie danced with her sister, laughed with Hope, and even Lizzie and Penelope had a conversation without any underhanded comments, sure, it lasted about half a minute but it was something. 

 

“Thank you for trying,” Josie said as she and Lizzie walked toward the castle, Hope and Penelope a few feet in front of them, both laughing at something the twin’s had missed. “I know you don't like her, but this was nice.”

 

“Can we talk soon?” Lizzie asked. “I don't want to have this conversation drunk, it will seem less genuine.”

 

Josie frowned. “Sure,”

 

Lizzie nodded. “I still don't trust her, but I trust you to know what's best for you, so I'm trying.”

 

Josie nodding, smiling at her sister. 

 

Penelope and Hope were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, the Gryffindor girls saying goodbye before heading upstairs. 

 

Penelope slid her hand into Josie’s as they made their way toward the dungeon. 

 

“Do you wanna come over?” Penelope asked as they made their way to the dorms, and Josie agreed immediately. 

 

The door had barely closed behind them when Penelope had ahold of Josie’s hips, backing her up against the door with a little thud, which done more for Josie than she would like to admit. 

 

Then Penelope was kissing her, and Josie didn't hesitate to kiss her hand, her fingers sliding into the girls hair and pulling her closer. 

 

Josie pulled back a few minutes later, when she felt Penelope’s hand slide under her shirt. 

 

“Are you sure?” Josie whispered. “We don't have to.”

 

“I want to,” Penelope assured, her eyes searching Josie’s. “Are you drunk?”

 

Josie shook her head slowly. “I had two,” 

 

Penelope nodded, kissing Josie again. 

 

Josie smiled, sliding her hands down Penelope’s body, over her ass to her thighs, before easily lifting her up to wrap her waist. 

 

“You're stronger than you look,” Penelope whispered against her lips. 

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed, slowly walking toward the bed. “It's surprisingly hard work caring for the animals.”

 

Josie knelt on the bed, slowly lowering Penelope onto the mattress before planting her hands either side of her head. 

 

She stared at Penelope for a few seconds before moving to knee in between her legs. 

 

“Take my shirt off,” Josie requested.

 

Penelope nodded and swallowed, sitting up and reaching for the bottom of Josie’s shirt, easily pulling it over her head. 

 

Josie watched her as she reclined back on her elbows, her eyes slowly raking down her body, lingering on her breasts, covered in a black, lacy bra, and as her eyes moved to her tummy she reached out of tentatively trace her skin down her stomach, over her belly button and down to the waistband of her skirt. 

 

She glanced at Josie questioningly, her fingers moving to the side zip when Josie nodded, seemingly completely transfixed on Penelope. 

 

Josie shimmied out of the skirt when Penelope unzipped it, her own hands moving to the zipper of Penelope’s pants. “Can I?” 

 

“Just the pants, I want to keep my shirt on.” Penelope requested, and Josie nodded, leaning down to kiss Penelope as she unbuttoned and unzipped Penelope’s pants. She moved to remove them completely, throwing them somewhere to her left before setting in between her legs again, her body barely touching Penelope's and she moved to place her elbow beside Penelope's head. 

 

“You tell me if you want to stop, understand?” Josie said, her hand coming up to cup Penelope's cheek. It was then she realised Penelope was shaking. “You're shaking.”

 

“Yeah,” Penelope laughed softly, her fingers tickling Josie's lower back. “I can't stop.”

 

“Do you want to stop?” 

 

“It's not that, it is excitement, I promise.” Penelope assured. “I'm sorry, this isn't very sexy, I know.”

 

“Please,” Josie scoffed. “You are incredibly sexy, and talking about this stuff is important.”

 

Penelope nodded softly. “Kiss me.”

 

Josie smiled, dipping down to kiss Penelope, a little groan escaping her lips when Penelope opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

 

Josie slowly lowered her hips against Penelope's, the girls shaking more obvious now. “Remember-” 

 

“To tell you to stop, I know.” The almost whiny tone to Penelope’s voice made Josie grin. 

 

“Someone is impatient.”

 

“Can you blame me? You are practically naked on top of me.”

 

“I can be even more naked,” Josie said, kissing down Penelope’s cheek to whisper in her ear. “If you're brave enough.”

 

A little groan escaped Penelope’s when Josie dragged her teeth along her earlobe. 

 

Penelope undone Josie’s bra with an easy that impressed Josie, who discarded it to the side and turned back to Penelope to see her staring. 

 

Josie had never felt better about herself, she knew she wasn't at the same level as Hope and Lizzie, she didn't play sports, and she had always compared herself to those two, but, the way Penelope was looking at her now? She had never felt more attractive. 

 

Josie surged forward and kissed Penelope, grinding her hips down against hers, making her gasp, then moan into Josie’s mouth. 

 

Josie grinned, dragging her teeth along Penelope’s bottom lip before grinding down again, harder this time, and Penelope’s back arched against Josie. “Fuck,” She breathed when Josie pulled back slightly. 

 

“Tell me what you want, if there is anything you want, okay?” Josie said, her hand sliding between them, pressing lightly against Penelope’s clit through her underwear, Penelope’s nails digging into Josie’s lower back in surprise. 

 

Josie took that as confirmation to continue, tracing small, light circles on Penelope’s clit, making Penelope’s hips rock upward slightly.

 

Josie moved Penelope’s underwear to side, sliding her fingers through the wetness there, making Penelope pull back and gasp. 

 

Josie just watched her completely awestruck by the look on Penelope’s face, pressing a little harder this time, promoting Penelope to drag her nails harshly up her back, and Josie found herself moaning at the pain. 

 

_ That  _ was something she could address later, tonight was about Penelope. 

 

It was surprisingly easy to get Penelope worked up, which was probably due to it being her first time and the fact they had been teasing each other all night. Josie could tell by the little gasps, the nails inbedding her her back, and the way Penelope hips were slowly rising up off the bed that Penelope was close. 

 

“Look at me,” Josie whispered, and Penelope eyelids fluttered open, her pretty eyes dark and hooded. Josie almost lost it completely when Penelope’s teeth bit into her bottom lip. “Fuck,” Josie murmured, moving in to kiss Penelope before resting their foreheads together, staring down into her eyes. “Just whenever you're ready, babe.”

 

Josie wasn't sure if it was the permission, or if she was just that close, but as soon as the words left her lips Penelope’s back arched and her hips pressed down against the bed, a strained moan leaving her lips. 

 

And Josie just watched, completely enamored with the girl. 

 

“Wow,” Penelope breathed, opening her eyes to a smiling Josie, prompting her to laugh, covering her face with her hands. Josie had never seen Penelope  _ shy  _ before. “That's definitely better than doing it on your own.”

 

Josie laughed, moving to lie down on her front beside Penelope, their legs still tangled together, watching her. 

 

Penelope peeked from behind one hand. “Why are you staring at me?” 

 

“Because I don't think I've ever seen anything prettier than you right now.” Josie admitted in a soft, hushed tone. 

 

That made Penelope smile, turning on her side to face Josie. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

 

“Nothing tonight,” Josie assured. “We can work through it when it does happen, don't worry.”

 

Penelope nodded, her fingers tickling Josie’s back. “Oh, jeez.”

 

“Mm?” Josie hummed sleepily. 

 

“Your back, it’s all scratches.”

 

“Yeah, I was kind of into the pain, which I can deal with later.” Josie said. “Are you okay?”

 

Penelope brought her eyes back to Josie’s, a little smile pulling on her lips, her hand landing the girls cheek as she kissed her. “I'm so okay.”

 

“I'm glad,”

 

“You skin is so soft,” Penelope murmured, her hand running up and down Josie’s back as she moved to rest her ear against the spot just below her shoulder blade, drumming out her heartbeat against her spine. 

 

They fell asleep like that, Penelope with her head on Josie’s back, Josie’s cheek squished against Penelope’s pillow.

 

\--  

 

There was this bashful, giddiness about them the following day, one that Hope and Landon noticed immediately. 

 

They were hunched together at breakfast, both giggling at God knows what when Hope and Landon say down across from them, eyeing them suspiciously. 

 

Landon side-eyed Hope, who smirked at the girls across from her. “You didn't?”

 

“I think they did,” Landon hummed. 

 

“You better stop all this cuteness before your sister gets here.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes but ignored Hope’s advice. 

Lizzie appeared a few minutes later, dropping her books onto the table and eyeing Josie and Penelope before she had even sat down. “That's gross,” 

 

Josie tutted at her sister. 

 

“We can talk about it if you want, Lizzie?” Penelope offered with an overly sweet smile. 

 

“I thought having sex was supposed to make you nicer,” Lizzie quipped back. “Suppose you've done it so often that it doesn't have that effect on you anymore.”

 

“Lizzie!” Josie warned at the same time as Hope scolded her. 

 

“What is your problem?” 

 

“It's fine,” Penelope assured, placing a hand on Josie’s thigh. “I have to go to practice, but I'll see you at lunch.”

 

Josie nodded, accepting the kiss Penelope gave her, smiling at the girl as she walked away. 

She whipped her head to her sister when Penelope left. “You said you were  _ trying _ , what the fuck was that?” 

 

Lizzie just shrugged, seemingly disinterested in the fact her sister was mad at her. 

 

“You are ridiculous sometimes,” Josie snapped as she stood. “Landon, we have History.”

 

Josie stood and left, leaving Landon scrambling behind her. 

 

“I think that's just their dynamic, you know?” Landon said. “Making nasty comments to each other.”

 

“Maybe,” Josie murmured, fully intending to talk to Lizzie about it later.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up late, I had a impromptu road trip down to London and haven't had the chance to write. I hope you enjoy!

The last thing Josie expected when entering her room was for Penelope to be there. 

 

“Penelope?” Josie questioned, eyeing the shaking girl curled up on her bed. 

 

There was a sniff, and Josie knew then that she was crying. 

 

“Penny?” Josie whispered, moving to lie behind Penelope, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “I've got you. I've got you, honey.”

 

Penelope turned, her face pressing against Josie’s chest as she sobbed hard, hard enough to wreck her entire body. 

 

Josie didn't ask, she just ran her hand up and down Penelope’s back, whispering soft words, telling her about her day. 

 

Penelope didn't calm down, gripping tightly onto the back of her shirt. “I- my parents never want to see me again, they told me if I was going to keep up this ‘disgusting practice’ with girls then I have never to go home. My mother looked me right in the eyes and said that the only thing I was good for was earning them money from playing and my father would beat me if I made any mistakes while he trained me, and they blamed me for what happened to my brother. The crash was my fault, they were picking me up from the nannies when I was a baby. He hit his head so hard he was in a coma for months, and when he woke up he couldn't hear a thing.”

 

Josie just waited, holding Penelope tight. 

 

“When I was drafted to the team I was so excited, they had me sign a contract when I was fifteen, and my first training was amazing, it was so much fun, until a bludger broke my hand.” Penelope sniffed. “I didn't heal well, and the team thought about letting me go until I was older, but my dad pushed the pills, he  _ knew  _ the side effects, her knew what it would do to me but he  _ didn't care _ . Within the month I was totally different, even Jake noticed. He commented on it but I didn't care, I was feeling  _ better.  _ My parents hated me and I didn't feel it. Then there was the media who tore me apart, the girls who I didn't even like, the people who  _ touched me _ even when I told them not to.”

 

Penelope was shaking as she pulled back. “It hurts, Josie. All of it, it hurts so much. I just, I  _ need  _ them, I don't  _ want  _ to feel this anymore. Please.”

 

Penelope looked broken, Josie had never seen so much pain and fear behind someone's eyes, and it completely broke Josie’s heart. Josie almost caved, but she knows she couldn't. “You can't, Penelope.”

 

“Just  _ one _ ,” She snapped. “I'm not asking for a sleeve, I just wanted  _ one.” _

 

“No,” Josie answered simply, looking at Penelope pleadingly. “You are stronger than this, babe, you know it, it's just the withdrawals talking.”

 

“Withdrawals?” Penelope snapped, jumping out of bed, and Josie could see her  _ shaking.  _ “No, I'm  _ way past _ withdrawals, Josie. I'm feeling every bit of pain that I should have felt over the past three years all at once. My whole body is  _ aching _ because of it. I hate  _ everything  _ about this, I hate feeling everything. I don't care if it means being numb, if it means not feeling anything for you, I can't  _ do  _ this.”

 

Josie knew she should have been hurt, but she knew Penelope didn't mean what she was saying, she knew she had just come off the pills the day prior, she knew that  _ this  _ was withdrawals talking. The shaking, her face clammy, dark circles under her eyes.

 

“I will make you a deal,” Josie offered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “If, in two days, you still want them then I will get you some.”

 

“Two days? You want me to deal with this for two days?” Penelope ran her hand over her face. “I thought you cared about me?” 

 

Josie had read about this, she done her research when she knew Penelope could start going through withdrawals, she  _ knew  _ this was part of her symptoms, but it still hurt. “I'm doing this because I care about you.”

 

Penelope scoffed, turning her back to Josie. 

 

“Penelope,” Josie whispered as she stood, her hand finding Penelope’s cheek when she turned. “I would do anything for you, Penelope Park, but not this, not after you worked this hard.”

 

The anger in Penelope’s eyes seemed to fade, her bottom lip quivering. “I don't want to, Jojo, I don't want to keep feeling this.”

 

“I know, and I wish I could take this away, but it will only be for a few days, and I know you are strong enough to do this.”

 

“What if I'm not?” Penelope asked, rubbing at her jaw as she took a step away from Josie.

 

“You are, you have made it this far, through that shitty childhood you had.” Josie said. “You are the strongest person I know, Penelope. You can do this, and you will.”

 

Penelope nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. “I feel sick, and I can't stop shaking.”

 

“That is part of the withdrawals, it passes within twelve hours, but it is going to be tough.” Josie stepped closer. “I'm not leaving until you are feeling better.”

 

“Even after how I just spoke to you.”

 

Josie nodded. “ _ That  _ is also part of withdrawals, and I know you don't mean it.”

 

Penelope was tearful, pursing her lips and shaking her head. “I don't deserve you.”

 

“Life has not been kind to you, but look at you. You have been through all of that shit and you have come out kind, and sweet, and strong.” Josie gushed. “God, Penelope, whoever gets to spend their life with you has hit the jackpot.”

 

A few tears slid down Penelope’s cheeks, a little smile pulling on her lips. “I'm kinda hoping it might be you.”

 

“If I'm lucky,” Josie whispered, cupping Penelope’s cheeks. “You are going to be okay,” 

 

Penelope nodded, like she really did believe Josie. 

 

“Let's put on a movie, you are probably not going to get much sleep tonight.”

 

Penelope swallowed and nodded, allowing Josie to guide her to the bed, settling in between Josie’s legs while Josie set up the laptop. 

 

“Thank you, Jojo.” Penelope whispered as Josie hit play on the laptop. 

 

Josie kissed the top of Penelope’s head. “I'm behind you one hundred percent.”

 

Penelope didn't sleep that night, the shaking and shivers got worse, she was sweating and clammy. There were mood swings, she was angry, then sad, then exhausted, and Josie took all of the harsh words on the chin, hugging and talking the girl through the night, through the pain.

 

She was up for well over thirty hours, before she crashed completely. One minute she was ranting about the school's favouritism toward Gryffindor, the next minute she was asleep. 

 

I was so abrupt that Josie thought something was wrong, but when she realised Penelope was sleep she relaxed, moving to curl up behind Penelope, letting herself fall asleep. 

 

\--

 

They slept well into the following day, and when Josie finally did wake up Penelope was already awake and sitting at her desk, in Josie’s sweater, her hands covered in the sleeves as she stared into space. 

 

She looked better, freshly showered and rested. 

 

Her eyes focused on Josie when Josie sat up, a soft smile on her lips. “Hey,” She greeted unsurely. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better,” Penelope hummed, moving to knee in front of Josie. “I'm sorry, Jojo. For everything I said, and how I acted.”

 

Josie shook her head, smoothing her thumb over Penelope’s cheek. “It was withdrawals, I know that.”

 

“Still, I'm sorry.” Penelope said. “Thank you, for sticking by me.”

 

“Do you want to go eat?” Josie asked. 

 

Penelope nodded, but didn't move away, instead moved closer, kissing Josie. 

 

They finally made their way down to the great Hall for dinner, Hope’s eyebrows raising when they sat down. 

 

“Jeez, I forgot you two existed, I have seen you in days.” Hope commented, and Landon looked a little uncomfortable, eyeing Penelope with worried eyes. Josie wondered if Penelope told him what was happening. 

 

“I don't even want to know what we've been doing.” Lizzie added. 

 

“I had the flu, Josie was helping me through it.” Penelope lied easily, and Josie nodded along. 

 

“Sweet, and a little gross.” Lizzie said. 

 

“I think it's really sweet,” Landon commented, and when Josie looked up at him she noticed the almost grateful look in his eyes. 

 

Penelope was definitely better than before, but Josie knew that this wasn't the end of it, that just because the symptoms had passed didn't mean that Penelope wasn't going to struggle with this, with the cravings, the  _ wanting  _ to feel numb again, and she was probably going to struggle for the rest of her life. 

 

Josie planned on being there for her through all of that. 

 

\--

 

It was six days before Christmas, and two days before Josie’s last exam of the term.

 

She seemed to be the only one freaking out about it, Lizzie barely studied, Landon was far too relaxed, and Hope and Penelope were so blasé that they were currently on the Quidditch field messing around. Josie was heading there now, her head buried in her notes when she banged into someone. 

 

Josie looked up to apologise but there was something about this man that made her stall. 

 

He was tall, tanned, with curly brown hair and glasses. But it was his features that caused her to pause, those hazel eyes looked familiar. She had seen him before, she knew exactly who he was. 

 

‘You're Penelope’s brother,’ she signed, and the boy seemed shocked for a second before signing back. 

 

‘I also go by Jacob,’ he signed back, eyeing Josie for a seconds. ‘I am going to hazard a guess and say you are Josie.’

 

_ That  _ surprised Josie. ‘Yeah,’ she signed unsurely. ‘How did you know?’ 

 

‘Just a hunch,’ He replied. ‘Where is she, do you know?’ 

 

‘The field, I'm just heading there now.’ 

 

The man nodded, following Josie through the school to the field. 

 

Penelope was there with Hope, Penelope in goal while Hope took shots into her, scoring more than not. 

 

“You should definitely stick to being a seeker, Park.” Hope teased, and Penelope flipped her off. 

 

Josie and Jacob settled on one of the benches as the girls played around a little. 

 

‘She said you taught her.’ Josie signed. 

 

Jacob nodded. ‘But then she far surpassed anything I am capable of doing.’

 

Josie turned her attention back to the girls, looking back at Jacob when he lightly nudged her. ‘Is she happy?’ 

 

Josie licked her lips as she looked up at Penelope again, laughing as she ducked out of the way of the shot Hope took at her. 

 

‘I'm not sure, honestly.’

 

‘She seems… better, these past months.’ Jacob replied. ‘I don't know if it is the chance to be around people her own age or if it's down to the girl she won't stop talking about, but I'm grateful.’

 

Josie could barely keep up, to the point that Jacob smiled softly and signed it all again, slower this time. 

 

“Oh,” Josie hummed, not wanting to tell him it could be down to the fact she was off those pills now. ‘She seems happier, since she first came here, but I don't know if I would say she's happy.’ 

 

Jacob nodded, and before he could reply Penelope and Hope touched down, probably having noticed them. 

 

“Jake?” Penelope grinned widely, practically jumping into her brothers arms and Josie watched with a soft smile. Penelope pulled back to sign. ‘What are you doing here?’ 

 

‘Just checking in, no one died.’ Jacob smiled, a smile almost rivalling Penelope’s as he held a hand out to Hope. 

 

Hope shook the hand, looking a little panicked. ‘This is Hope, she doesn't know how to sign.’ Penelope explained and Jacob nodded, his smile never faltering. 

 

Her placed his hand over his chest. “Jacob,” 

 

“Hope,” replied unsurely. 

 

‘We will leave you guys,’ Josie smiled, and Jacob wrapped an arm about her shoulder. 

 

‘I like this one, she's cute.’

 

Penelope rolled her eyes, but Josie didn't miss the bashful smile on her lips. 

 

‘Behave,’ Penelope warned before turning to Josie. “See you later?” 

 

“Yeah,” Josie wasn't really sure  _ what  _ the protocol here was, they were  _ technically  _ dating, but she wasn't sure about families. 

 

She didn't get the chance to over think it because Penelope stepped closer, pushing herself up onto her toes, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “You were overthinking it,” She whispered. 

 

“Let's go, lover girl.” Hope grinned at her almost dazed look, pulling Josie away. “Those genes are incredible.”

 

Josie glanced back at the siblings after a few feet to see Jacob, his hand under his shirt, miming his heart beating out of his chest. 

 

Penelope batted at his shoulders, as if to tell him to stop, but the boy just laughed loudly. 

 

Penelope texted her just before dinner telling her that she was going to Hogsmead with her brother for dinner and would probably be home late. 

 

Josie spent the day with her sister and Hope, Lizzie still avoiding any mention of Penelope, which seemed to irritate Hope more than Josie. She was trying, but she was still very wary of her, and her previous reputation. 

 

“She's  _ nice,  _ Lizzie.” Hope huffed. “Not that you'd know, because it takes you  _ years  _ to come around to people.”

 

Josie sucked her teeth at the jab at her sister and Hope’s relationship, her eyes not leaving her parchment.

 

“Well, why don't the two of you share her, then?” Lizzie shot back, quickly standing. 

 

“Liz,” Josie tutted, but her twin ignored her, heading out of the library. “Hope-”

 

“No, she needs to get over herself.” Hope grumbled. “We pander to her too much.”

 

“But that was a low blow, and you know it.”

 

Hope sighed. “I will go talk to her in awhile, once she calms down.”

 

“She will come around to Penelope.” Josie said. “She's trying, but she's wary of her past.”

 

“Or she will drive a wedge between the two of you.” Hope countered, lifting her eyes to watch her carefully. “Do you love her?”

 

The question seemed to visible startle Josie. “What?” 

 

“Do you  _ love  _ her?” Hope asked again, slower. “It's a yes or no question, Jo.”

 

“It's not, though, and you know it.” Josie huffed, dunking her quill a little too rough into her ink, causing it to splash out. 

 

“That's always been your problem, Jo.” Hope sighed. “You are always so forward with everything except your own feelings.”

 

“This has nothing to do with being  _ forward,  _ Hope. I like Penelope, I like her  _ a lot,  _ and I'm falling in love with her but that  _ wasn't  _ your question, your question I can't answer, not yet.”

 

Hope stared at Josie for a beat, a half smile pulling on her lips at the pouting girl. “I've managed to piss off both Saltzman twins in the space of a few minutes, that  _ has  _ to be a record.”

 

“You're an asshole.” Josie grumbled, but there was no real malice behind it.

 

Josie didn't see Penelope for the rest of the night, when she headed to bed at ten she had just received a text from her telling her that she seen the  _ cutest _ niffler and that she was sure Josie would love it. 

 

Josie was touched that even in her obviously drunk state Penelope had still thought about her. 

She quickly texted back and with a ‘That does sound cute. Have fun, Penny. Goodnight.’

 

She didn't hear from Penelope again until there was a knock on her door just after midnight. 

 

Josie groaned, moving to open the door, just barely catching Penelope when she came stumbling into her room. 

 

“Wow, Jojo, are you okay?” she asked, her voice laced with concern as she straightened, her fingertips tentatively touching Josie’s face. 

 

Josie couldn't help but smile. “Are  _ you? _ ” 

 

“Me?” she scoffed. “M’not the one who nearly fell over.”

 

Josie snorted out a laugh, pulling Penelope inside and closing the door behind her. “Did you have fun, Pen?” Josie asked, guiding the girl over to her bed, making her sit and going to get her some clothes. 

 

“So much fun, I've missed Jake a lot.” She smiled. “The only thing that could’ve made it better would’ve b’in you.”

 

“Charming even when you are drunk.”

 

“M’not drunk,” Penelope looked genuinely offended by the accusation. “Tha’s slan- s’slander.”

 

“I'm sure it is, baby,” Josie laughed, turning to Penelope with a pair of sweats and an old sweater she had. 

 

But when she turned Penelope was looking at her with wide eyes and a little smile. “Call me that again.” She whispered. 

 

Josie laughed softly, moving to kneel in front of Penelope, setting the clothes on the bed and placing her hands on Penelope’s thighs. “What, baby?” 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed, a large smile breaking out on her lips. “I like that one.”

 

“Noted,” Josie hummed, planting a lingering kiss on her lips, patting the clothes beside her. “Get changed, I wanna go back to sleep.”

 

“M’kay,” Penelope hummed, standing and pulling off her shirt. 

 

Josie almost turned out of respect, when the scars littering her side and back caught her attention. “What happened?” She whispered, reaching out to touched the raised bumps. 

 

“S’what training with m’father looks like,” Penelope answered nonchalantly, like it was  _ no big deal _ , but Josie’s blood boiled. 

 

Penelope just went about her business, as if she hadn't just dropped a huge bomb on Josie, then clambered into bed, leaving room for Josie. “C’mon, then, buttercup.”

 

Josie calmed herself enough to climb into bed, wrapping her arms securely around Penelope, her lips against her hair. “I won't let anyone hurt you again,” Josie whispered. 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed. “I feel safe w’you.”

 

“How long is your brother here for?” 

 

“He’s goin’ to Sweden on Christmas eve, that’s why he's here.” Penelope answered. “He wanted me to go but mom and dad’ll be there.”

 

Josie nodded understandingly. 

 

“He wants t’have dinner with you, and me, obviously.” Penelope spoke against Josie’s neck, and Josie knew she was close to falling asleep. “Said he wants t’get t’know the I'm fallin’ in love with.”

 

That was the first time the L word had been used in the context to their relationship, Josie knew it would be coming soon, there had been something different between them for a while now. 

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

Penelope nodded, and it was a few minutes before she was softly snoring against Josie’s neck. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Dinner with Jake went well, Josie was stressed because she  _ had  _ to study, but after a few minutes of watching the siblings playfully tease each other Josie felt herself relax. 

 

Jacob slowed down his signing for Josie, waving her off when she apologised, claiming that it was just nice to meet someone who understood him. 

 

Penelope was a little sad saying goodbye to her brother, but she was still  _ happy  _ as they walked back to the castle, Josie wrapped in Penelope’s Quidditch sweater. 

 

“He loved you,” Penelope said when they entered her dorm, pulling Josie against her, wrapping her arms around her midsection. 

 

“I'm really glad, I was worried.”

 

“It’s hard not to love you.” Penelope admitted softly, and it sounded like a confession to Josie. 

 

Smiling, Josie placed her hands on Penelope’s cheeks and kissed her. 

 

\--

 

Lizzie went home for Christmas, but Josie stuck to her guns, even with Lizzie’s constant pressure to go with her. 

 

Josie assured her that she would meet her at Hope’s on Christmas. 

 

After her sister left, Josie headed to the pens, settling in with the jackalopes when she spotted the Bowtruckle that seemed to be hanging around a lot lately peeking around the wooden beam above her head. 

 

She smiled, reaching her hand up, her fingertips resting on the wood just in front of the creature, who looked a little startled but after a few seconds tentatively reached out to poke at Josie’s finger, quickly drawing its on spindly appendage back. Once the creature deemed it safe it stepped onto her hand and scampered down her arm, settling on her shoulder and peering curiously at her earring. 

 

“What are you doing away from your group?” Josie questioned softly, giggling when it's fingers tickled at her ear. 

 

“Hey,” Josie jumped, and the Bowtruckle startled, hiding behind her ear, peeking out to watch Hope carefully. “You okay?” 

 

“I'm fine,” Josie assured, shrugging her shoulders slightly. 

 

Hope wasn't convinced, making her way into the pen, which was a surprise, she usually avoided the jackalopes (that  _ may  _ be why Josie chose them today), they didn't like her much, Josie figured they sensed the wolf in her. 

 

“I thought you were going home?”

 

“I am,” Hope hummed, moving to sit down beside her best friend. “Why do you have a Bowtruckle on you?” 

 

“I can have friends outside of you.”

 

Hope laughed, shaking her head fondly, but she sobered quick. “Are you sure about this, Jo? Not going home.”

 

“They won't  _ be  _ there for Christmas, I know it, Lizzie does, too, otherwise she wouldn't have organised to come to you.”

 

Hope nodded, Josie knew that even  _ she  _ knew they wouldn't be there. “They love you,” 

 

“I shouldn't need convincing of that.” Josie shot back. 

 

“Okay, _I_ love you.”

 

Josie’s lips pulled into a little smile. “I don't need convincing of that.”

 

Hope smile, placing a hand on the side of Josie’s head and pulling her in to kiss her temple. 

 

“Is this where you kids go to get up to no good?” 

 

Josie smiled at the voice, lifting her eyes to see Penelope, dressed in Josie’s sweatpants and her own Quidditch sweater, leaning against the door with her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked.

 

“Busted, we love a good roll around the hay with stinky rabbits.”

 

There was not a shred of jealousy in Penelope’s eyes, and Josie was so grateful for that, because  _ this  _ was how she and Hope were, she didn't want that to be an issue. 

 

“Jackalope,” Josie corrected and Hope waved her off.

 

“I'm almost hurt, you never bring me here for a roll around the hay.”

 

“I think you both do enough of that in your dorms.” Hope said, and Penelope hummed. “Okay,” She announced, hopping to her feet and brushing herself off. “I need to go, but I will be seeing you on Christmas eve, Jo.”

Penelope held the door open for Hope before moving to take up the spot Hope had been, planting a soft kiss on Josie’s lips. “You have a bowtruckle on your shoulder.”

 

“He's a friend.”

 

“Of course he is,” Penelope laughed, holding out an envelope to Josie. “This is for you.”

 

“What is it?” Josie frowned, taking the gift. 

 

“Call it a post exam gift,” 

 

Josie frowned, tearing it open and pulling out the paper. The first thing she noticed was the ‘YMCC’ insignia at the top, she knew immediately what it was. “Yosemite Magical Creature Conservation?” 

 

“The application was due a few days ago but I was talking to the woman who runs the park, she is a friend of Jake’s, and when I told her about you she was convinced you would be perfect for the roll.” Penelope explained, resting her head back against the wall, tilting to the side to look at Josie. “She kept the application process open for a few extra days, so you need to get it sent tonight if it's something you want to do. And she understands you still have six months of school left so while you are here she will be required to do desk work, she said a whole lot of stuff I didn't understand but you will.”

 

“You-” Josie scanned the application form, her chest filling with something she could only describe as love as she lifted her eyes to Penelope. “You didn't have to do this.”

 

“I did it for the animals, they aren't going to get better than you.” Penelope smile, proud. “And it might just be a fantastic coincidence that my team grounds are in Fresno, which is an hours drive.”

 

Josie didn't know what to say, so she just kissed Penelope, her hands gripping onto her cheeks as she pulled her in. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Penelope smiled, attempting to tuck a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear but snatched her hand back when the bowtruckle batted at her hand.

 

Josie laughed, picking the creature up and placing him back where she found him as she stood, stretching out her limbs. “I should go start this.”

 

They settled in the common room, just lying across the sill on her stomach, scribbling away on the form while Penelope sat on the nearby couch, not even pretending to read, too busy watching Josie. 

 

Josie was midway through the application when something fell out of her hoodie and onto the page. 

 

She startled, pushing herself back but quickly settled when she noticed the bowtruckle from before sitting on the page with a surprisingly expressive face. They looked like they were almost pouting sadly up at her, one of his little appendages crooked. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Josie whispered. She noted now they were small, smaller than any bowtruckle she had ever seen, young or otherwise. “Do you have a family?”

 

She knew the creature couldn't understand her, but the way the creature reached up, its long, branch like fingers tentatively holding onto her nose, it felt like an answer to Josie. 

 

“We're not supposed to have unapproved creatures in the castle,” Josie whispered, glancing at Penelope who was watching her curiously. She pulled the hood of her hoodie open, a little smile on her lips. “But no one has to know.”

 

Josie was sure the creature  _ smile  _ as it clambered up her arm and into her hood. 

 

Penelope laughed softly, shaking her head at Josie. “Yeah, you're going to be perfect for that job.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer and will be the beginning of angst... Let me know what you think that angst is going to be?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An 8,000 word update? more likely than you'd think.
> 
> This is a long one because I'm gonna be busy for the next few days, I have a few job interviews and I need to travel for them so I might not have time to update.
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think?

The bowtruckle just didn't leave, remaining tucked in to whichever part of Josie’s clothing it found most comfortable, only venturing out for food or when they were safely back in Josie’s dorm. 

 

She had packed on Christmas Eve, dressing in a pair of jeans and Penelope’s Quidditch sweater, and the bowtruckle - who she had taken to calling Slim after the stick insect from A Bugs Life- tucking itself into her sleeve. She gave Penelope her gift the previous day because Penelope was visiting a teammate on Christmas eve, before heading off to Hope's.

 

Hope was there to meet her on the other end of the floo system, but she didn't expect Lizzie to be there. 

 

“Liz?” Josie frowned, moving in to hug her sister when her lip wobbled. 

 

“They left, I heard something about fiends.”

 

“I'm sorry, Liz.”

 

Lizzie shook her head. “I should have expected it, but they promised.”

 

“I know,”

 

“I think they are at the school, didn't you see them?” Lizzie asked, pulling back. 

 

Josie shook her head, feeling a little hurt that they hadn't even bothered coming to see her but she pushed that away, giving Lizzie a little smile. “Let's just enjoy Christmas, yeah?” 

 

Hope grabbed Josie’s bag, giving her a side hug. “There is a surprise for you in the kitchen, I will take your bag upstairs.”

 

“A surprise?” Josie frowned, but Hope just left with a little grin, pulling Lizzie along behind her. 

 

Josie headed to the kitchen, Slim clambering up her arm and peeking out of the collar of the sweater. 

 

When she entered the kitchen Rebekah was there, leaning against the kitchen isle with a glass of wine, deep in conversation with… Penelope?

 

“Pen?” 

 

Penelope turned to her, a large smile pulling on her lips. “Surprise?” she grinned widely, turning to walk toward Josie. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Josie huffed out a laugh, wrapping her arms around Penelope’s neck when she was close enough. 

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Penelope shrugged. “Rebekah was just telling me about how great you are at chess.”

 

“The best,” Rebekah hummed and Josie smiled, pulling herself away from Penelope and moving to hug the woman. “The fact that you having a bowtruckle sitting on your shoulder does not surprise me says a lot about you, Josie.”

 

Josie laughed as she pulled back, peering down at Slim who was staring over at Rebekah. “He's a friend.”

 

“Of course he is.” Rebekah laughed. “Why don't you two go get settled in, dinner is in an hour.”

 

Josie lead Penelope upstairs to the room she used every summer, turning to Penelope with a soft smile. “I'm really glad you're here, how long have you known you were coming?”

 

“Since yesterday, Hope asked when she found out I was staying at the castle.” Penelope explained. “I almost said no, but the idea of getting to see you on Christmas day made me say yes.”

 

“Are you here for the rest of the holidays?” 

 

“I am, at least until New year's eve, I have a sports ball thing to go to.” Penelope explained. “I actually wanted to ask if you would come with me?”

 

Josie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really?” 

 

“If you want to, it will be boring, and the media will probably be mean, but I want you there, you will make it bearable.” Penelope said. “But if you don't want to, I completely understand,  _ I  _ don't even wanna go but it's in my contract so I have to.”

 

“You take me to this thing and that's it, everyone will know about us.” Josie said and Penelope grinned, leaning in to kiss Josie. 

 

“That's kind of the idea, Jojo.” Penelope whispered against her lips. “I  _ want  _ people to know, my teammates aren't great but we can have fun, forget the whole poncy event.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I am, only if you want to.”

 

Josie nodded slowly. “Okay, yeah.”

 

“I'm wearing a green tie, so you will have to find something to match.” Penelope grinned cheekily, kissing Josie on the nose before moving to her case. 

 

\-- 

 

Josie found Lizzie after dinner, sitting out by the pool, her feet in the water. 

 

“It's winter in New Orleans, are you crazy?” 

 

“I'm using magic to heat up the water.” Lizzie said, and Josie pulled off her socks and rolled up her sweatpants before joining her sister. 

 

“I'm sorry,” 

 

Lizzie shook her head. “I don't know why I'm surprised.”

 

“They promised, I understand why you believed them.”

 

“You didn't,” Josie sighed and nodded. “I heard them talking the night before, something about a breach in the castle security and then there was something about fiends. I woke up this morning to a note telling me they would be back on Christmas night.”

 

“Why didn't you call?” Josie asked. 

 

“I felt stupid,”

 

“It's wasn't  _ stupid,  _ Lizzie, you wanted to believe our parents wouldn't  _ leave  _ us on Christmas.” Josie growled, shaking her head. “I get they have an important job, but it just feels like it trumps us.”

 

Lizzie nodded, running her fingers through her hair. “I like her, you know?” 

 

Josie frowned at the sudden change of subject. “Who?” 

 

“Penelope,” Lizzie clarified, “When I got here this afternoon Hope wasn't here, it was just Penelope and Kol. I almost went home but Penelope made me tea that I like and sat with me until Hope got home. I'm sorry I've been so against her.”

 

Josie shook her head. “I understand, she had a reputation, but I really believe she cares about me.”

 

“I do, too.” Lizzie agreed, nudging Josie’s shoulder with her own. “Do you love her?”

 

A grin pulled on Josie’s lips as she ducked her head, Slim holding into her ear to steady himself. “We haven't said it.”

 

“But it's there?” 

 

“I think so,” Josie nodded. 

 

“I'm happy for you.” Lizzie smiled. “Look, Jo, I know we haven't talked about it but Hope and I, I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay,” Josie shrugged. 

 

“Full disclosure, the first night we kissed, I done it because I was mad at you.” Lizzie admitted, and Josie frowned. “We had argued about mom and dad, and you were saying all this stuff about them, kind of mean stuff and I got mad so I got drunk and I kissed her. I didn't think I would-I felt horrible the following day, it wasn't supposed to be anything.”

 

Josie felt agitation buzz under her skin but she pushed it back, Lizzie was being honest with her, she didn't want to blow up at her. 

 

“But I fell in love, I didn't mean to.”

 

Josie nodded, swallowed, pulling a little smile on her lips. “Did you think I would be mad if you told me?” 

 

“No, and that's the problem,” Lizzie sighed. “You wouldn't have been mad, but you would have been hurt, felt betrayed, but you would never have told me that, I didn't want to do that to you because you talk to two people, Hope and I, and you wouldn't have spoken to either one of us about this.” Lizzie explained. “I'm really glad you have Penelope.”

 

“She's really nice, you know? Underneath all of that bravado, she is probably the greatest person I know.”

 

“I can't wait to get to know her.” Lizzie hummed. 

 

“She invited me to a sports ball on new years.”

 

Lizzie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “How do you feel about that?” 

 

“Excited, terrified.” Josie admitted with a little laugh. 

 

“I don't blame you, but it might be fun.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Josie hummed.

 

Silence settled over them, their feet swirling in the pool. 

 

“It's weird that you have a pet bowtruckle.” Lizzie commented offhandedly. 

 

Hope and Penelope joined them a few minutes later, both wrapping a blanket around themselves and one of the twins. 

 

“Aunt Rebekah just destroyed both of us at chess, she is playing Uncle Kol right now but she wants you in there soon, Jo.” Hope said, shuffling closer to Lizzie when she wrapped an arms around her. 

 

Josie nodded, assuring her she would go in soon. 

 

“Your bowtruckle hates me,” Penelope commented. 

 

“He does not,” Josie grumbled, turning to Penelope, her hand finding her cheek as she kissed her softly. ‘Thank you,’ she signed. 

 

Penelope frowned, tilting her head questioningly. 

 

‘Liz,’ Josie clarified. ‘She told me about today.’

 

Penelope’s eyebrows raised, and she nodded. ‘It's fine,’

 

“Their definitely talking about us,” Lizzie commented, and glancing back at her sister who was grinning at her. 

 

“Oh, yeah, our conversations definitely revolve around you.” Penelope said, without the usual venom behind it. 

 

“I wouldn't be surprised, most people's conversations do,” 

 

Josie rolled her eyes, her head falling against Penelope’s shoulder, her ear against her chest. 

 

Penelope kissed her head, resting her chin there. 

 

A comfortable silence settled over then, and Josie just enjoyed being with the three people she cared most about, letting that calm her in a way she hadn't been these past few months. There had always been something, but, right now, with her twin sister, her best friend, and her girlfriend, she felt happy. 

 

Josie headed inside after hearing Kol yell about how Rebekah had cheated, settling down to what she knew would be a long game. 

 

They played three games, and Josie came out on top of two of them. 

 

“Finally, some good competition.” Rebekah huffed, settling back on the sofa, smiling over at Josie. “You seem happier, Josie.”

 

Josie mirrored her, a little smile pulling on her lips. “I am,” 

 

“Anything to do with that pretty jock you managed to charm?” Rebekah cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Partially.” Josie hummed. “But, I don't know, I guess I'm just finding myself, and Penelope helped with that, but I'm feeling better about who I am.”

 

“I'm glad, and I'm glad you and Hope are okay, she was so worried about you pulling away.”

 

“I just needed time, but I got that, and I spoke to my sister about it all. Everything just seems like it's falling into place, you know?” Josie said, “Well, almost everything.”

 

“Your parents?” 

 

Josie nodded. “I've accepted that this is how it is, it hurts, but Lizzie still holds onto hope that they'll stop putting work first.”

 

“It has to be important, I know they love you.” Rebekah said. “What they're hunting, it must be big.”

 

“Yeah,” Josie sighed. “Lizzie said something about fiends, and I understand that they could be all over the planet but it has been  _ four years _ , Rebekah, how does it take this long?”

 

“Fiends, they are tough. They attach themselves to objects, and posses people, turn them into horrible people. There can be outbreaks that last decades, so four years isn't that long, but them just disappearing, not spending time with you during the holidays, it isn't on.”

 

Josie nodded, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Do you think it's bad?” 

 

“I have heard of possessions and fiendish activity all over the globe the past few months, so I think it is escalating.” 

 

That worried Josie, but she didn't tell Rebekah that, instead taking Slim’s distraction of hopping down into her palm and crawling into her sleeve. 

 

Rebekah laughed softly, “You've always had a way with animals.”

 

“They are easier than people,” Josie admitted, smiling down at Slim as he almost tucked himself into her sleeve sleepily. “Animals don't lie to you, or take advantage, they won't one thing, which differs from animal to animal, but they don't lie to you about it.”

 

Rebekah hummed. “I can understand that.”

 

“Are you two finally done?” Hope huffed, entering the room with Lizzie and Penelope. “We need to get dressed and start building our gingerbread house.”

 

“She's all yours,” Rebekah lightly toeing Josie’s thigh.

 

They each got dressed into their matching Christmas onesies, all of them dressed as reindeers (Lizzie used to object but it had been years now, of this same Christmas tradition with Hope, thought it was usually done on boxing day after they had spent the actual holiday with their parents). Josie couldn't help but smile when Penelope trudged downstairs, her hood up and the antlers floppy, she had her hands in the pockets. 

 

Josie moved closer, her palms setting on Penelope’s chest as she kissed her. “You look cute.”

 

“So do you,” Penelope hummed. 

 

Hope and Lizzie came thundering down after that, Hope ducking behind Josie. 

 

“It was an accident.” She defended. 

 

Josie looked at her sister to see her with what she was sure was icing in her hair. “It was not!” Lizzie tried to reach Hope, pressing against Penelope and trapping the two girls together. 

 

“Hey,” Penelope laughed softly, her chest pressing against Josie’s. 

 

“They are children.”

 

Hope took off then, Lizzie hot on her heels, and there was some shouting then a little thump and then silence. 

 

“They are totally making out in there.” Penelope said with a cheeky little grin. 

 

“Shut up,” Josie grumbled. 

 

They built the house with little bickering, Lizzie and Penelope even backing each other up against Hope, and once they were done they had Rebekah take a photo of them crowded around the mediocre gingerbread House, all with their hoods up. Hope was smiling that sweet smile, Lizzie had that massive grin on her lips, Josie had her chin on her fist with a cute smile and Penelope, well, she wasn't looking at the camera at all, she was staring at Josie with the dreamiest smile on her lips. 

 

What Josie didn't expect was for Penelope to put the photo up on her Instagram with the caption ‘The best Christmas I have had in a long while’. 

 

Josie, stupidly, found herself checking the comments, most of which were about her and Penelope. 

 

Most were nice enough, calling them cute, or commenting about how pretty all of them were. But there was a few taking digs, saying about how Josie was a downgrade, that Penelope’s previous women were significantly more beautiful, and Josie couldn't help but feel self conscious about herself. 

 

“You know, sometimes I wonder what goes in on your sisters head,” Penelope laughed softly as she fell down onto the bed with a huff. 

 

Josie quickly locked her phone, “It's better not to wonder.” 

 

Penelope turned onto her side to face Josie, her fingertips tickling Josie’s cheek affectionately. “You're so pretty,”

 

“You don't have to butter me up, I will have sex with you.”

 

Penelope frowned, but before she could comment Josie kissed her, attempting to climb on top of her but Penelope quickly flipped them, hovering her. 

 

“You are, Josie.” Penelope whispered. “You are  _ so  _ beautiful.”

 

Josie looked away, but Penelope gently took ahold of her chin and pulled her back to look at her. 

 

“Hey,” Penelope frowned. “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing, I'm okay.” Josie assured with a soft, but forced smile. 

 

Penelope saw right through it. “I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, sometimes I find it hard  _ not  _ to look at, not to just stare like a total creep. And I'm lucky, Jojo, so lucky to have someone like you. You are the smartest, most compassionate person I have ever known, honestly, you didn't need to be as downright gorgeous as you are, that's just icing.”

 

Josie laughed softly, scrunching up her face when Penelope assaulted her face with kisses. “Get off,” Josie giggled but Penelope didn't relent, kissing her all over. To stop her Josie placed her hand over her mouth, and she felt Penelope grin against her hand. 

 

Penelope stared at her with an open, loving look, and after a few seconds she spoke against Josie’s hand. “I love you,” 

 

The words were muffled by her hand, but Josie heard her loud and clear, but her eyebrows raised in surprised, her hand slowly lowered. “What?” 

 

Penelope smiled down at her with that cheeky little smile, but there was something in her eyes, nervousness, fear maybe. “I said I love you, Josie Saltzman.”

 

Josie opened her mouth, unable to formulate any kind of response, which was dumb, her brain was screaming at her to say it back, because she  _ did  _ love her. 

 

“You don't have to say it back, so don't panic,” Penelope laughed softly, moving to lie beside Josie again, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp. “I just wanted to tell you.”

 

The girls were barely illuminated by the moon, Josie turned, her eyes finding Penelope’s. 

 

“I do. I do love you.” Josie whispered, bringing her hand up to Penelope’s cheek. 

 

“Do you? Because I would rather wait than for you to say it and not mean it.”

 

“I mean it, I really  _ really  _ do.”

 

The smile that bloomed on Penelope’s face filled Josie with an almost overwhelming feeling of affection for this girl. “Merry Christmas, Jojo.”

 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” 

 

\--

 

Josie was woken up the following morning by a small body jumping into the bed and bouncing. “Jay, it's Christmas.”

 

Josie smiled against her pillow at the sound of the young boys voice. “It is, Eli.”

 

“Come on, mom and momma are down stairs, and so is aunt Davina.” Elijah stopped jumping when he realised she wasn't the only one in the bed. “Who is your friend?” 

 

Josie laughed as she sat up, pulling the five year old into her lap. “This is Penelope.”

 

Penelope gave a little wave, her face still stuffed into the pillow. 

 

“Oh,” Elijah frowned, peering up at Josie with soft blue eyes, his black curly hair falling into his face. 

 

“Why don't you head down stairs, we will be right there?”

 

The boy nodded, bouncing off the bed and running off. 

 

“Kids suck,” Penelope grumbled and Josie laughed. 

 

“Shut up, loser.” Josie grumbled, heading to her bag and pulling out a gift. “I stole it back to give to you now.”

 

Penelope accepted the gift, reaching into her own bag and producing one of her own. 

 

“You didn't have to-” 

 

“Let's not do all that ‘you didn't have to’ shit,” Penelope waved Josie off and Josie rolled her eyes. 

 

She tore the paper open, slowly opening the little box to a necklace with a waxing moon. “That,” Penelope pointed to the pendent. “Was the moonphase the night we kissed, not that first kiss, but our proper first kiss.”

 

Josie was touched at the thoughtful gift, feeling a little self conscious about her own. 

 

She also got Penelope a necklace, one with a little jellyfish pendant. “I saw it and it reminded me of the night I started falling in love with you.”

 

“The night you told me all about the animals in the lake.” Penelope hummed, a large smile on her face. “I love it.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really,” Penelope assured, holding the necklace out to Josie. “You do me and I’ll do you?” 

 

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope’s little eyebrow wiggle, taking the necklace and clipping it on, placing a soft kiss in Penelope’s neck. 

 

They finally trudged downstairs, everyone around the table turning to them. 

 

“Ah, so this is your  _ friend,”  _ Freya grinned, Keelin giving her a warning little nudge. 

 

“Has Rebekah already given her the shovel talk or do I have to do it?” Davina asked, and Josie scoffed. 

 

“Of course not, none of you-” Josie trailed off when Hope snickered, and Rebekah looked a little too pleased with herself. “Wait, did she?” 

 

Penelope shrugged sheepishly. “I get it, they care about you.”

 

Davina laughed loudly, and Elijah hopped off of Hope’s lap and launched himself into Josie’s arms. 

 

“He likes her better than me.” Hope grumbled. 

 

“That's because he doesn't have a crush on you.” Lizzie commented. 

 

“Jay, can we go outside and play? I got a super cool nerf gun that momma said I can't play with indoors. 

 

“Of course,” Josie assured, and Penelope watched her leave, turning back to the group. 

 

“Did I just have my girl stolen?” 

 

“Get used to it,” Freya laughed. “They're inseparable.”

 

That turned out to be true, Elijah didn't leave Josie’s side the entire day, staring at her with bright, awestruck blue eyes. They ate beside each other, he sat on Josie’s lap as they played video games, and even fell asleep against her chest as they watched movies later that night, Josie also dozing off. 

 

Penelope hit it off quite quickly with Davina, sticking with her for most of the day while Josie was occupied by the young boy who was so obviously enamoured with her. 

 

Penelope stared at a sleeping Josie, both her and Elijah softly snoring while everyone else focused on the screen.  

 

“I was going to grill you later on whether you love her and what your intentions were,” Davina commented, side-eyeing Penelope. “But the look on your face right now tells me everything I need to know.”

 

“I know I have a shitty reputation,” Penelope said. “But how can you not love her?”

 

“I’m glad, especially with those two dating now.” Davina nudged her head to the other side of the room where Hope and Lizzie were sitting, Lizzie with her legs over Hope, Hope resting her head on Lizzie's stomach. “That must've been a whole thing when it came out.”

 

“You knew? About Josie’s crush on Hope?” 

 

“Everyone did, but don't tell Josie that.” Davina said. “But it faded, you could see the difference in their relationship when Josie came here when they were fifteen, Josie seemed lighter somehow.”

 

“You guys really love her, huh? Both of them.”

 

Davina shrugged. “They come to us for most holidays, and like you said, it's hard not to love them.”

 

“I'm glad, she plays it off like she doesn't care but it hurts her just as much as it does Lizzie when their parents pull shit like they did yesterday.”

 

“Don't get me wrong, they love those girls, that's why they are out there trying to make the world better for them.”

 

“By doing that they are destroying their relationships with their daughters.” Penelope said, turning to Davina. “You think it's worth that?” 

 

“Right now, with what's happening? Yes.”

 

Penelope narrowed her eyes. “What's going on?” 

 

Davina glanced around, everyone else entirely immersed in the movie. “There are breaches opening, it started small when the girls where in their third year, but it has just been getting worse.”

 

“Breaches?” 

 

“Between the mortal realm and underworld, and it's dangerous, a lot of people have died, more  _ would  _ have if not for their parents.” Davina explained. “And I can see it killing them, and I want nothing more than for that not to be the case but if it keeps escalating like this…”

 

“We'll be overrun.” Penelope finished when Davina trailed off. 

 

Davina nodded. “The girls don't know, not how bad it really is, and I don't think they should.”

 

Penelope nodded, turning her eyes back to Josie. “There is one at Hogwarts, I think, Lizzie mentioned something about it before, she doesn't seem to think it's that bad of a deal.” Penelope said, side-eyeing Davina. “Are we in danger?”

 

“I think her parents will take care of it before the holidays are over.”

 

Penelope nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced. 

 

When the movie finished Freya slowly picked up the sleeping boy, causing Josie to startle as she tried to prevent the boy from falling. 

 

“I got him, Josie.” 

 

Josie out let a little sigh of relief, a little laugh escaping her lips. “Night, guys.”

 

Penelope took a seat beside Josie, her hand sliding onto the girls thigh as everyone went their separate way. 

 

Josie tilted her head sleepily toward Penelope, a lazy smile on her lips. “Hey, baby.”

 

“Hey, Jojo.” Penelope smiled. “You know that boy is head over heels for you, right?” 

 

“Eli? Nah,” Josie shook her head. “We’re buddies.”

 

“Mhm,” Penelope hummed. “He looks at you like you are the goddess, I find myself agreeing with him.”

 

Josie rolled her head, lightly shoving the girl. “Shut up.”

 

“Come on, let's go to bed.” Penelope helped Josie to her feet, and Josie let herself be lead upstairs, both settling in bed. 

 

Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie, holding her tight against her chest. 

 

“This is the best Christmas I've ever had.” Penelope whispered against the top of Josie’s head. 

 

Josie pulled back enough to kiss Penelope. “I love you.”

 

A large smile bloomed on Penelope’s face. “I don't know if I'm going to get used to hearing that.” Penelope admitted, “I love you.” 

 

\--

 

It takes Josie a few days to realise she had nothing to wear to the sports ball. 

 

While Penelope was in a call with her manager she cornered Rebekah, panicked. 

 

“Hey, wow, relax,” Rebekah laughed. “What is she wearing?” 

 

“She said a green tie.”

 

“Okay, we’ll figure something out, kid.” Rebekah assured, placing a hand on Josie’s shoulder as she ushered her to her bedroom. 

 

Rebekah routed around her wardrobe, coming out with two blue dresses, one a pretty mint green and the other a deep forest green.

 

“It's dark green she's wearing,”

 

“Perfect,” 

 

The dress was strapless, and flowing, a slit up the left side that, when she tried it on her leg peeked out. 

 

Rebekah beamed when she finished zipping Josie up. “You look beautiful.” she said, staring at her almost proud, and Josie was hit with this yearning feeling of how it should be her  _ mother  _ here with her. Rebekah seemed to notice because she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I have black heels that will be perfect.”

 

“Thank god we are the same size in almost everything, huh?” Josie joked and Rebekah laughed. 

 

Josie slipped on the heels, moving to look at herself in the mirror. “You will have a strapless bra on, and I can do your hair for you, and your makeup if you'd like.”

 

Josie nodded, feeling a little solemn. 

 

“I know you want your mother to be here for this, it might seem like it's just a ball but it's kind of a big deal.”

 

“She doesn't even know it's happening.” Josie admitted. 

 

“Well, we can have fun doing all of this, right?”

 

Josie smiled, and it was genuine, because the idea of doing all of this with Rebekah was nice. 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

Rebekah shook her head, “I love this kind of stuff.”

 

Josie got changed back into her sweats and Penelope’s Quidditch Jersey, padding back downstairs to where the girls were, all of them hunched over, hyper focused on the TV. 

 

Penelope reached over to push at Lizzie’s controller, and Lizzie tried to pull away from her. “Penelope, back off.” 

 

Penelope grinned smugly, glancing at Josie, doing a double take when she realised she was in her Fitchburg Finches Jersey. A soft smile pulled on her lips, and it wasn’t until Lizzie cheered about being in first that Penelope snapped out of it. “Shit,” She murmured. 

 

Hope didn't seem bothered, and Josie moved to sit beside her, noting how far behind she was. 

 

“You're last,” Josie commented and Hope hummed. 

 

“I'm over it, those two can fight over it.” Hope shrugged, a little too relaxed for someone playing mario kart.  “Where'd you disappear to?”

 

“I was with Rebekah.”

 

\--  

 

Getting ready for the ball was fun, she let Rebekah do her makeup and braid flowers into her hair, then she pulled on the dress and heels.

 

“You-” Rebekah trailed off as she stared at Josie. “Are an adult now.”

 

Josie laughed. “Thank you for this, Rebekah, it was fun.”

 

Rebekah offered up her elbow as she opened the door. 

 

Josie took her arm and headed downstairs, Penelope standing at the bottom, turning to Josie when she heard footsteps. 

 

Josie hated how cliche the whole thing was, Penelope staring at her all wide eyed and awestruck as Josie descended the stairs. 

 

Penelope was dressed in a dark grey, three piece suit, a white shirt and a forest green Paisley style tie with a matching pocket square. 

 

“You're beautiful,” Penelope whispered when Josie reached her. 

 

“And you look so handsome.” Josie gave Penelope’s tie a playfully little tug. 

 

Penelope grinned, taking a step back to look Josie up and down. “You are definitely going to be the prettiest one there.”

 

“Hey,” Josie turned to the arch leading into the kitchen, sporting Hope standing there in a flowing red dress, eating some of the leftover cake from the day before. “That's rude.”

 

Lizzie appeared then, dressed in an black suit, and a black shirt, her tie the same red as Hope’s dress. 

 

“I thought having them there would put you at ease, I know you've been nervous.” Penelope gave a sheepish shrug. 

 

“I would kiss you, but our lipsticks would clash.” Josie said, and Penelope laughed, offering up her elbow. 

 

The floo system seemed like a bad idea, but they were able to brush off the soot that did get on them quite easily. 

 

Penelope’s team was nice enough, welcoming Josie with a smile and a handshake, most of the them being at least in their mid twenties, which made it all the more gross when they spent most of the night flirting with Hope and Lizzie, at least until Penelope warned them to  _ back off.  _

 

The red carpet was the only part Hope and Lizzie didn't attend, and Josie was more than a little overwhelmed by the flashing lights and the shouting, but Penelope held tight onto her hand, or had a secure arm around her waist, her smile wide and genuine, like she had just won the lottery. 

 

She answered questions with grace, even stupid ones about Josie being her ‘latest conquest’, telling the rude reporter that Josie was the latest conquest, but she was for keeps. 

 

She even threw around the word love like it was no big deal, and to her maybe it wasn't, but to have Penelope so openly loving her, it was nice.

 

Then they got inside, and Josie was a little bit intimidated at the large hall covered in decorations, tables lining the walls full off food and drinks. 

 

Everyone was dressed to the nines, everyone looked amazing and Josie felt a little self conscious dressed in a dress that wasn't even her own. 

 

“Let's go find the girls, hm?”

 

They settled at a table to watch the awards, Penelope’s hands never once leaving Josie, and a lot of the time she was  _ staring  _ at Josie. 

 

Once the awards were done everyone got up to dance, Lizzie grabbing Hope’s hand and dragging her out her seat, Hope stuffing another roll of sushi in her mouth as she was being pulled away. 

 

“Thank you for coming tonight.” Penelope said as she leaned into Josie, resting her chin on Josie’s shoulder. 

 

Josie smiled, turning to rest her forehead against Penelope’s. “Thank you for bringing me, and parading me around like you're proud to have me.”

 

A soft frown appeared of Penelope’s brow as she pulled back. “I _am_ proud to have you, and a little smug, and it is a total stroke to my ego.” Penelope grinned crookedly, a grin that Josie found infinitely more charming than that put on grin Penelope used to do. “You are the most beautiful girl here, Jojo, and I am so unbelievably in love with you that it's kind of overwhelming if I'm honest.”

 

Josie smiled, cupping Penelope’s cheek, smoothing her thumb over her cheekbone. 

 

“You don't see it, and I can't make you believe me, I can't make you _see_ you how I see you, but I am going to spend forever _showing_ you how much of goddess you really are.” 

 

“I'm not like Lizzie, though,” Josie’s eyes strayed to her sister, dancing around the dance floor with Hope. “I'm not as tall as her, and I don't have abs or-” 

 

Josie squeaked when Penelope grabbed her chin and pulled her around to face her, kissing her deeply. 

 

“You are perfect.” Penelope whispered against her lips. “You are  _ different  _ from your sister but, holy shit, you're perfect.”

 

The song changed then, to a slow song and Penelope stood, offering Josie her hand and bowing, a clear invite to dance. “Dance with me,” Penelope asked, smiling sweetly at her.

 

Josie didn't hesitate to place her hand in Penelope’s and allow herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

 

Penelope spun her in, her hand landing on Josie’s lower back while the other kept ahold of Josie’s hand. Josie’s free hand landing on Penelope’s shoulder and Penelope started leading them in a dance Josie had sort of learned at Hogwarts in their fifth year. 

 

“This has by far been my favourite ball so far, and most of the others I've won awards.” 

 

“I don't know how you deal with these things.”

 

“It's all about sponsors.” Penelope explained, nudging her head toward the bar. “The dude with the pretty redhead? He is one of my sponsors, the woman with the stupid hat? Her too. The woman with the braided blonde hair? She used to be a sponsor under the condition I date her daughter.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“My manager agreed, and I ended up breaking the poor girls heart because I didn't love her, I couldn't.” Penelope looked almost ashamed of herself, like it was her fault she was forced into a relationship she didn't want. “I didn't cheat on her or anything, I barely spent  _ time  _ with her, though, and I broke up with her after three months.”

 

“That's messed up,” 

 

Penelope hummed in agreement. “I have a few sponsors lined up on the side, Jake and I have been lining some up so when I get back to playing I can fire my manager.”

 

“Would Jake be your new manager?” 

 

“Nah, he's no good at that kinda stuff,” Penelope shrugged. “I will figure it out, I'm sure.”

 

“You're a sport star, anyone would be lucky to have you.” Josie grinned cheekily at her. 

 

Penelope rolled her eyes, easily guiding Josie across the dance floor. “I was such an obnoxious ass, why did you even agree to go out with me?” 

 

“You had kind eyes,” Josie shrugged. “And I  _ suck  _ at saying no to pretty girls.”

 

“I wouldn't have given me a chance, I was a jerk. Telling you about your sister and Hope was out of line.”

 

Josie hummed. “But I almost blew a hole through her chest so I think we are even.”

 

Penelope laughed freely, her head tilting back. “That was the first time we had any kind of conversation that didn't end with you being pissed at me.”

 

“And now look at us,” 

 

Penelope smiled, their foreheads falling together. 

 

They headed home just before eleven, Hope and Lizzie a little drunk and very giggly, they all kicking off their heels with a groan. 

 

“Did you girls have fun?” Rebekah asked, leaning against the doorframe, glass of wine in her hand. 

 

“It was a lot of fun,” Lizzie said. 

 

“And we got to miss out on the red carpet part, which I'm thankful for.” Hope added. 

 

Rebekah hummed, arching her eyebrows at Penelope and Josie as she took a swig on her wine. 

 

“It was amazing.” Josie grinned over at Penelope who hummed. 

 

“I got to show her off, what more could you want.”

 

Lizzie fake gagged and Hope gave her a warning little push, trying and failing to hide her giggles. 

 

“Go to bed you two,” Rebekah said with a good natured eyeroll. 

 

The girls stumbled upstairs, giggling as they clutched onto each other to try and stop the other from tripping, which was useless when they were just tripping over each other.

 

Rebekah smiled at the girls before turning back to Josie and Penelope. 

 

“I'm glad you both had fun.”

 

Josie was glad to get the dress off, falling into be dressed in Penelope’s Jersey and her underwear. 

 

Penelope just stared for a second before joining her. 

 

“I have my interview in two days,” Josie whispered. 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed. “How are you feeling about it?” 

 

“Nervous but okay.” 

 

“You're going to nail it, and the fact you can't even go to a ball without that bowtruckle hanging all over you will definitely work in your favour.”

 

Josie found herself checking the news after Penelope fell asleep, and regretted it instantly. It was all articles about how they wouldn't last, and how Josie was weird for having ‘a pet stick’, and loads about how Josie was probably a four compared to the tens Penelope usually dates. 

 

She didn't sleep much that night but when she did finally crash she work up to an Instagram post from Penelope. 

 

It was three photos; one of the two of them from the night before, on the dance floor, their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other, the other was of them huddled together at the table, and the last one was of Penelope just stared at Josie with a soft smile when Josie watched the awards. 

 

The caption read; ‘ _ I'm so grateful the this wonderful human being somehow managed to see past all the bad and find something in me worth loving. She is by far the most beautiful person I know (inside and out), and for some reason she chose to love me, I plan on spending however long she will have me showing her that I love her too. (ps. The bowtruckle hates me)’ _

 

The anxiety from the articles faded slightly, and Josie found herself smiling at the photos. 

 

She could deal with the shitty media if she had Penelope. 

 

\--

 

Everything seemed to be going well. 

 

Josie got an A* in all of her exams, she got the job at Yosemite, she and Penelope was doing great, she was closer to her sister than ever before, and, somehow, Lizzie had managed to secure Penelope another sponsorship after watching Penelope struggle on the phone before snatching it from her hands, making her and Penelope surprisingly close. She and Hope were the same as always, but there was never anything wrong with their relationship. 

 

Everything was  _ great,  _ which is why Josie wasn't surprised it all went wrong. 

 

Josie had been heading down to the pens when she spotted it, the glowing red light from the forest. Part of her wanted to go back for Penelope, or Hope, but she didn't want to bother than while they practiced, so she headed down alone, spotting the source of the light as soon as she breached the treeline. 

 

It was a stone, glowing red and beautiful, a bright red, swirling energy leaving and entering it. 

 

The logical part of Josie told her to  _ leave,  _ go get McGonagall because this was  _ bad _ , but every other cell in Josie’s body was compelling her to touch it. 

 

So she did, wrapping her fingers around the stone, and for a second nothing happened, but then there was this laugh, deep and gruff, before a beam of red energy hit her chest and Josie was throwing backward.

 

She had barely landed when she shot up in bed, sweaty and panting. She looked down at her chest, where the beam of energy had hit her, expecting to see her clothes chard, but there was nothing. 

 

She sighed in relief, figuring it was just a vivid dream, hopping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. 

 

She caught sight of herself in the mirror, her skin pale, dark circles around her eyes. 

 

She chalked it down to her being tired, grabbing her bag and heading for breakfast. 

 

Hope was already there, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, frantically trying to finish homework, when Josie fell down across from her. 

 

“Hey, Jo-oh.” Hope's smile turning into a concerned frown as she took in Josie’s appearance. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I'm just feeling a little off,” Josie didn't even recognise her own voice, gruff and broken, like she had swallowed a handful of glass. 

 

“You look like shit,” Hope admitted, and despite how awful she felt, she couldn't help but smile at her best friends bluntness. 

 

“Is that why you never had a crush on me?” 

 

“I told you,” Hope played along, moving to slide in beside Josie. “You're too good for me.” Hope said, barely above a whisper, more focused on checking Josie’s temperature with the back of her hand. “You're burning up, Josie.”

 

“You're nice and cold,” Josie whispered, leaning into Hope’s hand. Hope knew there was something off right there, she had  _ always  _ ran hotter than Josie, that's why she was always the big spoon at sleepovers. 

 

“Maybe you should see the nurse, Jo.”

 

Josie felt something prickly her skin, something she knew well, something that had never been caused by Hope: annoyance. 

 

It caught her by surprise, why had that simple, and caring, suggestion caused such a reaction. 

 

“I'm fine.” She replied, rolling out her neck in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

“I'm keeping an eye on you,” Hope said. “Any change in carrying you there.”

 

Josie just nodded, and before she could say anything there was what appeared to be reddish-black smoke coming from her chest, swirling in the air in a very unnatural way that told Josie it certainly  _ wasn't  _ smoke. 

 

Josie watched it, entirely transfixed. 

 

She only snapped out of it when fingers snapped in front of her eyes, causing her to startle, she following the arm, to a concerned looking Penelope.

 

“Morning, love.” Penelope greeted, and Josie looked around to see what was a full hall was mostly empty now, and her sister was now at the table, watching her with the same look Hope and Penelope had. Concern. “You don't look so good.”

 

Josie ignored her, looking back to where the smoke had been but it was gone, and her chest was entirely void of any indication anything had happened. 

 

“Did you see that?” Josie turned to Hope, whose eyebrows raised questioningly. 

 

“What?” she asked, glancing in the direction Josie had been transfixed on moments earlier. 

 

Josie frowned, shaking her head, a little laugh leaving her lips. “Nothing, I'm just tired.” she said, bringing her hand up to rub her face but before she could Penelope gently took ahold of her wrist, gaping at her palm. 

  
  


Josie frowned, following his eyeline and holy shit. There was a huge burn taking up almost the entirety of her palm. 

  
  


"What happened?" she snapped.

  
  


Josie’s head felt fuzzy, she couldn't remember anything that would have caused it except-

  
  


Her dream, the red stone, she remembered now, her fingers curling around the stone, the light, the  _ heat.  _

  
  


Josie didn't answer, she just shot out of her seat and made for the door, running at full speed to the dungeon, and to her room. 

  
  


She tore her room apart, checking in ever little place she could but it wasn't there, there was no red stone. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at that, a huff leaving her lips as she sat on her bed, her head in her hands. It  _ had  _ to be a dream, she had burned herself last night and not noticed. 

  
  


"Are you okay?" Josie startled at the voice, her head snapping up to see Penelope standing in the doorway, watching her carefully. "You just took off."

  
  


"Yeah, sorry."  

  
  


"It's okay," Penelope assured, moving to kneel in front Josie, tentatively taking her Josie's hand, looking down at the burn. "What happened, Josie?"

  
  


"I don't know," Josie answered truthfully, her head still feeling a little fuzzy. 

  
  


"You don't know?" Penelope repeated incredulously. "Josie, this is a third degree burn, how could you not know?” 

  
  


"It doesn't hurt."

  
  


"Josie, you are acting weird." Penelope said, placing a hand on Josie’s cheek, which pulled Josie’s attention to her. 

  
  


"I'm just tired." Josie lied, her attention being drawn to her bedside drawer when they was a loud, vibrating nose, like her phone was ringing in the drawer. Josie startled when Penelope clicked her fingers in front of her face, frowning at her. "Did you hear that?"

  
  


"Hear what?" Penelope frowned, glancing toward the drawer. 

  
  


"No, nothing." Josie shook her head, getting to her feet. "I'm fine, you can go."

  
  


"You aren't fine," Penelope argued. "At least let me fix the burn."

  
  


Josie relents, allowing Penelope to try and heal her with magic, but nothing happened, which surprised both of them. 

 

“Maybe it's not a burn,” Josie whispered, unable to take her eyes off her palm. 

 

“Doesn't matter,” Penelope said. “This isn't a burn heal, it's just a healing spell. Why isn't it working?”

 

“Maybe just dress it? I have a first aid kit in my closet.”

 

Penelope nodded, still looking utterly baffled as she got up to get kit. 

 

Penelope patched her up, but Josie was entirely distracted.

 

She could hear it, the vibrating coming from her drawer, but Penelope didn't seem to hear it, looking worried at Josie’s far away look.

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to stay?” Penelope asked, tentatively touching Jose’s cheek, but Josie quickly stood, ushering Penelope to the door. 

 

“You have class, I'm just going to sleep it off.” Josie assured, forcing a smile. 

 

Penelope didn't look convinced, but nodded, moving to kiss Josie. 

 

There was a frown on her brow as she pulled back, her eyes running over Josie’s face, her head tilted curiously. 

 

Josie ushered Penelope to the door, pulling on a smile. “See you later.” 

 

She rushed to her bedside table after closing the door behind Penelope, yanking the drawer open so hard that it just comes straight out. 

 

Josie stumbled back, falling onto her ass when the stone began hovering in front of her, shaking and shining a red light so bright that she was worried someone might see it under her door. 

 

After a few seconds she got to her feet, grabbing the stone and this time it didn't burn her. 

 

Josie looked down at the stone, silent and still. 

 

She should feel dread, worry, confusion but none of those things crossed her mind.    
  


She felt powerful, in control and, for the first time, almost content. 

 

‘ _This is going to be_ fun _.’ _

  
  


Josie whipped around at the voice, spell flaring on her fingertips as she turned, but no one was there. Instead she was met with herself in the mirror, ready to fight, her eyes glowing red.

 

Josie dropped the stone quickly, her eyes shifting back to brown. 

 

She was panicking, her heart thumping in her ears as she dropped to her knees. She knew Lizzie could probably feel it too, but she couldn't stop. She knew what a panic attack was like, she had dealt with enough of Lizzie’s. 

 

Her vision was tunnelling and it was only a matter of time before she passed out. 

 

The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Penelope dropping to let knees in front of her, Hope and Lizzie lingering behind her. 

 

\--

 

She woke up about and hour later on her bed, lying in between Penelope’s legs as she cradled Josie against her chest. 

  
  


"Hey," Penelope whispered, looking down at her with a soft smile. "You really had me worried, Jojo."

  
  


"I'm fine."

  
  


"You had a panic attack and passed out." Penelope frowned. "That's not okay."

  
  


"I just forgot to eat."

  
  


"You have to look after you, Josie." Penelope sighed. 

 

“I know, classes are just a little full on.” Josie lied, burying herself further into Penelope, taking comfort in Penelope’s smell. 

 

She expected to wake up from a nap and feel better, but that wasn't the case, from the moment she opened her eyes everything felt a little lopsided, turned upside down, and it took every little part of Josie not to space the entire day.

 

She felt different , like something was buzzing under her skin.

 

“Hope and Penelope are feeding the animals.” Lizzie said, intercepting Josie, who was on her way to the pens. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You need to rest.” Lizzie said, placing a hand on Josie’s arm but Josie ripped it away. 

 

“I'm  _ fine,”  _ She growled, her teeth bared, she looked wild, if Lizzie’s recoil was anything to go be. 

 

“What is your problem?” 

 

“My problem is people pussy footing about me, like I'm a child, like I'm made of glass. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of you acting like mother Teresa and coming to my aid when I'm a little off kilter, especially when most of my issues stem from  _ you.” _

 

She swipe completely blindsides Lizzie, who stares at her with wide, surprised eyes, but Josie didn't stick around for her reply. 

 

\--

 

Hope found her later that night, up in the astronomy tower. 

 

“Your sister has spent all night crying.” Hope said, eyeing Josie, who was perched precariously on the windowsill of the tower. 

 

“Poor Lizzie.” Josie drawled, her voice monotone. 

 

“Penelope said she hasn't seen you all day, where have you been?” Honestly, off the top of her head, Josie couldn't tell her, the last she remembered it was light outside and she was outside then she ended up up here. Now. “ _ Answer me,  _ Josie. Why did you say those things to Lizzie?”

 

“Because they are all true,” Josie stood with a grace that surprised herself (and Hope, of her wide eyes and outstretched hands were anything to go by), standing on the thin sill, grinning down at Hope. “And you know what, wolfie? It felt fucking good.”

 

Hope looked concerned, motioning with her hand for Josie to come down. “Come down from there, Jo, it's dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous? Dangerous is falling in love with someone like Penelope Park. Dangerous is being best friends with a  _ wolf _ ,” Josie almost smirked at the way Hope flinched at the venom being the word. “Dangerous is having a sister who is hell bent of taking everything from me. But this, Hope,” Josie crossed her arms, resting her shoulder haphazardly against the wall, grinning at Hope’s expression, a mix of wounded and concerned. “This isn't dangerous. Either I go this way,” She motioned toward Hope, “And I get the keep going with this miserable time or I go the other way and it's over in seconds. Not sure while I'd rather right now.”

 

“Please, Jo, come down. You're scaring me.”

 

Josie laughed, easily hopping down from the sill. “I'm not suicidal, Hope, relax.” she said, walking toward Hope and stopping alongside her. She could see the way Hope was searching her face, her eyes for  _ anything _ . “Not when I just got this new rejuvenation for life.”

 

With a wink, Josie made of the stairs. 

 

“You need to shake off whatever this sickness is,” Hope called after her, completely baffled by Josie’s behaviour. “Because you are kind of an asshole right now.”

 

_ Oh,  _ the voice in the back of Josie’s head started.  _ You have seen nothing yet.  _

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?

It started off small, small comments to Lizzie about her being a horrible sister, a terrible witch, and the odd remark about her bipolar. 

 

She would comment on Hope's past, on her father being a death eater and her mother a wolf, even going so far to call her a mutt, an abomination, and she could  _ see  _ the hurt in Hope’s eyes. 

 

Penelope, she was the easiest to hurt. And Josie didn't pull any punches. She went in on her parents, her addiction, her past. 

 

The first person she physically hurt was MG, during a duel in class. 

 

She could feel it inside her, the urge to just hurt him, so Josie started casting faster, harder spells, until MG couldn’t keep up. Josie hit his chest hard with a blast of energy, sending him flying backwards and into the wall. 

 

She stared at him, crumpled on the floor, everyone rushing to his side. She was breathing heavy, her chest heaving, and she  _ knew  _ she should feel bad, but there was this odd sense of satisfaction. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Jo?” Penelope snapped, appearing in front of her. “You hurt him.”

 

“It's a duel, that's the point,” Josie shot back, sounding almost bored.

 

“The point is to incapacitate, not  _ break their spine. _ ”

 

“What is your issue?” Hope growled, and Josie rolled her eyes. 

 

“Like you're not used to a little bit of…” Josie paused, side eyeing Hope. “ _ Evil.” _

 

“What the fuck?” Lizzie snapped, pushing at her sister. 

 

“And you, my dear sister.” Josie grinned wickedly. “Defending your girlfriend who you  _ love _ right? I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact you want to take every little thing from  _ me.” _

 

“Josie,” Hope warned. 

 

“What is it? Are you pissed that I got the good genes, the genes that aren't faulty.” Josie tilted her head mockingly, the voice in the back of her head screaming at her to  _ stop,  _ but there was another voice, a much louder voice ‘ _ hurt her like she hurt you.’. _ “My brain isn't completely fucked up, i got the good end of the stick so you take  _ everything  _ from me.”

 

Josie had never seen Lizzie look more wounded, or Hope more angry as she grabbed Josie by her collar, yanking her toward her. 

 

“Oh, look, Pen, you should recognise this.” Josie stared Hope down, only glancing briefly to Penelope. “Hope has the same means of punishment as your daddy.”

 

“You're out of line.” Hope growled. 

 

“No, I'm done being walked all over. By you, by her,” She motioned to Lizzie. “I'm not going to stand for it anymore, I'm not going to be known as Lizzie’s twin anymore.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Hope snarled. “Burn the world down, and rebuild it. You can't change what people see you as, Josie.”

 

“You know,” Josie’s lips pulled into a sickening smile, one very un-Josie like, and everyone knew it. Everyone knew this wasn't the Josie they know. She held up her hand, wiggling her fingers as or age energy swirled around them. “Maybe that's not such a bad idea.”

 

Before Hope could reply Josie hit her hard on the chest, sending the girl barrelling backwards, Lizzie rushing to her side.

 

“Josie!” Penelope snapped. 

 

Josie moved toward her, trailing her fingertips down her jaw. “You had so much potential, it could've been you if you were so…  _ broken.” _

 

“This isn't you,” 

 

“Wasn't. This  _ wasn't  _ me. But it is now, and I'm pretty powerful, Pen, I thought you'd be into that, considering your family history.”

 

Penelope searched Josie’s eyes, completely void of any kind of emotion. Empty. Not Josie at all, but that was something she had thought for the past day and a half.

 

“What has you?” Penelope whispered. 

 

“I've just decided not to take anymore shit.” Josie shrugged, spotting the professor readying a spell, and with a wave of her hand she paralysed him with a spell she didn't even know she knew. She looked smug, watching the orange energy flaring from her hand. 

 

‘ _ You could have this school on its knees in a matter of hours _ .’

 

“I could,” Josie hummed, and the idea sounded like the most enticing thing she had every heard. This was what she was born to do. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Penelope questioned unsurely. 

 

“The one person who had actually helped me become who I've been destined to be.”

 

Penelope went to speak up, but Josie clamped her fingers together, magically shutting her up. 

 

“There's only one thing those pretty little lips are good for, honey.” Josie smirked, winking at Penelope, stepped right up against her, her eyes flaring red. “She's  _ mine _ now.”

 

Josie walked easily out of the class then, with no professor to stop her. 

 

 

Penelope just watched Josie go, unable to move until she was out of sight, then she took off after her but it was too late, Josie was gone. 

 

Penelope didn't need to think of her next move, taking off running and bursting into McGonagall’s office. 

 

“You need to call Alaric Saltzman.” she said, startling the woman. 

 

“Excuse me, miss Park?” 

 

“Something has Josie Saltzman, and we need help.”

 

“Has her? Where?” 

 

“I don't know, it's- I think it's a fiend. A fiend has her, she hasn't been herself but I thought her was just  _ sick _ but that's not it, it said that she was theirs now.” Penelope was panicking, she could feel it rising in her chest. “You need to get  _ help _ .”

 

Lizzie and Hope entered then, but Penelope didn't pay any mind. 

 

“We don't have a lot of time, it has had her for a few days already, and after a while you lose the person who is in there.”

 

“Hey,” Lizzie’s voice was surprisingly soothing as she placed a hand on Penelope’s shoulder. 

 

“What is it?” Hope asked, and Penelope took comfort in the fact McGonagall was now on the phone. 

 

“It's a fiend.”

 

“What?” Lizzie frowned. 

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Your aunt mentioned something about it, so I done my research. I couldn't heal her wound, that only happens with fiend magic. And how's she's acting, it isn't her, she would never-” Penelope shook her head, making for the door. “I just don't know which one yet.”

 

“Where are you going?” Hope called after her. 

 

“The library.”

 

\-- 

 

Alaric found them in the library that night, bombarding them with questions that they couldn't answer, no one had  _ seen  _ Josie since she hurt MG. 

 

It remained like that for two days, them trying to figure out what the fiend was and Josie was practically smoke, people all over the castle were being hurt by her but no one seemed to know where she was. 

 

The more time that passed the more the spring in Penelope’s chest coiled, it was bound to snap eventually, it just so happened to be with Alaric. 

 

“How could you not know something was wrong?” he snapped, they had cleared half of the library by now, even brought in the Mikaelson for help. 

 

“Maybe if you paid attention to your daughters you might have noticed that they have both been slipping for  _ months. _ ” Penelope growled at the man. “Hope, the Mikaelsons,  _ me,  _ we have all been there for your daughters while you and their mother have been off trying to save the world. So, tell me, was it worth it? Because we both know fiends enter via a crack in the psyche, I wonder who has caused  _ that _ .” 

 

“We were protecting them.” Alaric argued, and Hope and Lizzie watched carefully from the table across from them.

 

“You were  _ hurting  _ them, and Josie was so focused on  _ not  _ hurting over you two that she left her mind open to one of these thing.” Penelope shot back. “And don't even get me started on Lizzie, I saw the heartbreak when you bailed on Christmas. Josie expected it, which is sad in its own right, but Lizzie had faith in you, and you crushed that. God, do you even  _ know  _ what kind of mental struggles Lizzie deals with every day? Do you know what it's like for her? What it's like for Josie? No, because you haven't been around since they were fourteen.”

 

Alaric looked sheepish at that. 

 

“But you know who could tell me? Me, Hope, the Mikaelsons. So don't you  _ dare _ come at us, okay?” 

 

Lizzie was in front of her then, a hand on her shoulder, and it wasn't until then that Penelope realised she was crying. “Take a minute, yeah?” 

 

Penelope blinked a few times, using the sleeve of Josie’s hoodie to wipe her face. “No,” She shook her head. “I can take a minute when we get her back.”

 

It took another day. 

 

The attacks were getting worse, someone had almost died and someone  _ had  _ lost their eyesight. 

 

There was a sense of relief when Penelope found it. 

 

“It's a fiend of corruption,” Penelope rushed, slamming a book down on the desk, pointing to a passage. “It fits, the sudden change, the almost personal relationship with the thing, the attacks, her  _ eyes _ . It all fits.”

 

“How do we get rid of it?” Hope asked. 

 

“Kill it,” Alaric said. 

 

“But not her, right?” Hope said. 

 

“We need to get it out,”

 

“How long do we have?” 

 

Penelope swallowed. “S he might not even be in there anymore.” she said, “It's damnation, we might have taken too long.”

 

“I know a banishment spell, I can check in with Freya.” Hope suggested, and Alaric nodded. 

 

“We just need to find her.”

 

\--

 

In the end, Josie found them, a wicked smile and fiery red eyes.

 

“Ah, daddy, I heard you were around. It's perfect, really, I plan on giving everyone a taste of their own medicine.” 

 

“Josie,” Hope stared, but before she could continue Josie crooked her finger and in a flash Hope was in front of her, Josie’s hand around her neck.

 

“You, _ wolf,  _ are the last person I want to hear from.” Josie snarled, her hands glowing and Hope struggled against her hand, but couldn't seem to break free. 

 

“Josie!” Lizzie rushed to her sister, breaking free of her father. “Stop!” 

 

Josie had her free hand around Lizzie’s throat in a flash, smirked. 

 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you two,  _ yet _ , I want you to watch me kill your father.” Josie threw the girls roughly either side of her, her gaze falling on her father. “This started with  _ you.” _

 

She advanced on Alaric, and Penelope tried to intercept but before she could Josie threw her against a nearby tree with a wave of her hand, probably fracturing a rib or two. 

 

Penelope groaned as she pushed up, her eyes finding Josie and her father to see them exchange spells and also Josie trying to get hits in to her father. 

 

She was faster, and stronger, and even when the girls joined in to help Alaric subdue Josie she was besting them. 

 

They got a break when Josie finally knocked her father out, taking a few steps back to admire her work, her unconscious father and her blooded and injured friends and sister. 

 

"Jojo, hey, look at me." Penelope, bloody and bruised, and terrified (Josie could  _ smell _ it) walked closer to her. "You're stronger than this."

 

"Strong? I'm definitely strong." Josie grinned wickedly. 

 

"I know you're in there, I know it's messing with your mind, this isn't you." Penelope walked closer still, limping, shaking off Hope’s hand on her shoulder and ignoring her when she told her to keep her distance. "You think you're the weak link, you feel like you are nothing compared to your sister, but, fuck, Josie, that's not true. You are one of the strongest witches I've ever met." 

 

"You're right. And I don't need you guys."

 

"Maybe not, but we need you." Penelope admitted, her eyes tearful. "Jojo, please. I know you're in there, I know the girl that I love is in there."

 

"Aw, Pen. This isn't one of those horrible romcoms, love doesn't save people, love is chemical reactions, love can be faked."

 

This made Penelope break slightly. "What?"

 

"Oh, come on, Penelope, you think anyone could love  _ you.  _ You’re just this broken little girl from a line of powerful witches." Josie said. “I never loved you, you were something I could have to myself, without _her_ interfering.”

  
  


"That's not true," Penelope sounded confident but Josie could hear the slightest waver in her voice. "I know you, Jojo. What we feel, it isn't nothing, and you know it. I know my girl is in there."

 

“Oh, honey,” Josie’s grin widened, wicked, stomach churning. “She doesn't belong to any of you anymore.”

 

“She never did,” Penelope shot back, and Hope and Lizzie came up alongside her. “You don't get it, this isn't about how much  _ we  _ love her, or how much she loves us. This is about how strong she is, it took her awhile but she was getting there, she was understanding that she was her own person outside of Lizzie, outside of her absent parents, outside of her friendship with Hope, outside of our relationship. And that women she was becoming, well, Hell couldn't protect you from the fury she is going to put you through.”

 

Josie laughed, but after a second it dropped, and the redness in her irises faded, but only for a second. She huffed, closing her eyes and reopening them, that same menacing gaze landing on the girl. 

 

“I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in your weak little bodies.” Josie snarled, attempting to advance on Penelope but was halted by an invisible barrier. 

 

“It took you guys long enough,” Hope snapped as her aunts appeared from the treeline. 

 

Rebekah looked from each of the girls, barely able to keep themselves standing, Hope using a tree to prevent her from crumbling completely. 

 

“What do we do now?”  Penelope asked. 

 

“This is a powerful spell, I don't know if you guys are strong enough right now.” Freya said unsurely. 

 

“When I get out of here I'm going to enjoy killing every last one of you.” Josie snarled, her eyes glowing red, her teeth bared. 

 

“We don't have a  _ choice _ ,” Lizzie argued. “ _ That _ won't hold for long.”

 

Freya still looked unsure but conceded because Lizzie was right, this was their one shot. 

 

Freya began mapping out the pentagram with salt, and it seemed to dawn on Josie then what was happening, because she turned to Penelope, her eyes that sweet brown, but they were soulless, empty. 

 

“Penny, don't do this,” She begged. “It'll kill me, I won't survive this spell.”

 

Penelope felt her lip wobble, she knew it was a trick, she knew it was a last ditch attempt to win, but everything in Penelope was  _ screaming  _ for her to hug the girl. 

 

“I'm sorry, you know? For everything, for all the stuff with the pills, for the scream and horrible things I said. I'm  _ sorry.”  _ Penelope didn't care that Lizzie and Hope could hear, she needed Josie to know. "I was so messed up that I wasn't there for you enough to stop this."

 

This brown eyes flared again, and Josie banged against the barrier, startling Penelope. She pointed at her. “I'm going to go slow with you,” She growled. “I'm going to break your heart before I kill you.”

 

Penelope believe her.

 

"And this shell? I'm going to make her  _hurt._ I'm going to torture her until she is  _begging_ me to kill her, and I might, or I might just leave her alive in a world without her father, her best friend, her sister, without  _you."_ Josie smirked. "I think that's fitting."

 

"Hey," Penelope blinked a few times when Hope gripped onto her cheeks, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't let her get in your head, Pen."

 

"We are going to get her back, but we need to focus." Lizzie said, her hands clasping on Penelope's shoulder, but Penelope couldn't take her eyes off of Josie, staring at her with nothing but bloodlust.

 

"What if it does kill her?"

 

"It  _won't,_ Penelope. It will expel the fiend, but Josie will be okay." Hope assured. "She is still in there."

 

They stared the ritual, all chanting in unison and at first Josie started off angry, thrashing around and hitting the barrier but soon she crumbled to her knees, begging with those brown eyes and that sweet pout.

 

“Do not stop,” Freya warned when Hope faltered. “No matter how much she begs. This isn't Josie.”

 

There was another bout of anger before Josie collapsed, the fiend expelled from her body before it crumbled to ash. 

 

Penelope was by Josie’s side in a heartbeat, she was weak, her eye barely open but she still managed to pull that charmingly crooked little smile on her lips. 

 

“Is this the part where I ask if that's a demon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Josie breathed out, and Penelope let our a mix of a laugh and sob, holding Josie tight against her. 

 

“Oh, god, I love you.” she whispered against Josie’s head. 

 

Josie felt herself fading, her vision tunneling, before eventually blacked out completely. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been so long! 
> 
> This is the last chapter but I will probably do an epilogue soon.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words and for reading this story, I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Tumblr- thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

When she finally came to she was in a place she recognised immediately; her ‘room’ in the Mikaelson mansion. 

 

She blinked a few times, her eyes finding the girls, all asleep on the sofa against the wall, and, surprisingly to Josie, Lizzie has her head on Penelope’s lap, Hope practically lying on Lizzie. 

 

Josie was filled with an overwhelming sense of love, before that came crashing down when it all came back to her, all of the horrible things she said to the three most important people in her life. All of the people she hurt, the things she did. 

 

She felt herself panic, so far inside her own head that she startled when Penelope took her face into her hands. 

 

“You're okay, Jojo,” She assured, her voice soft. 

 

Josie felt sick, and Penelope must have realised because she quickly grabbed the trash can and Josie threw up into it. 

 

“I don't so many horrible things,” Josie rushed out, “Said so many horrible things.”

 

“You did, but that wasn't on you, everyone  _ knows  _ that.” Penelope stressed, “It was a fiend, Josie, it got in somehow, but it wasn't you.”

 

“I don't remember- it was a red stone, I touched it then I felt weird, I have a lot of blanks in my memory but I know I hurt people.” Josie’s looked at Penelope with tearful eyes. “I hurt  _ you.” _

 

“ _ You  _ didn't, Jo.” Penelope spoke in a soft voice, her thumb soothingly stroking her cheekbone. 

 

“It wasn't me, Pen. Everything I said, it was never anything I thought, about any of you guys, it was what the thing knew would hurt you most.” Josie insisted, looking past Penelope to see her best friend and sister now awake and watching her. “I tried to stop it, I really did, but it was too strong. I couldn't--it wanted to hurt  _ everyone.” _

 

“We know,” Hope slowly stood, making her way closer, Lizzie following tentatively behind her.

 

“We don't blame you.” Lizzie added, taking her sisters hand. 

 

“I don't-- can you-” Josie looked at each of them with tearful eyes, unsure of what she wanted, but the girls seemed to understand, Hope clambering over Josie, then Lizzie over both of them, while Penelope settled on the opposite side of them, pulling Josie against her chest. Hope spooned her from behind, Lizzie slinging her long arms across both of them. 

 

“Keep your hands to yourself, Thing Two.” Penelope warned playfully, and Josie found herself laughing lightly. 

 

“I don't think there is enough hand sanitizer in the world to clean my hands if I touched you, Park.” Lizzie shot back, and Josie found herself comforted by the playful banter. 

 

\--

 

When she woke up for the second time she was cuddled up against Hope’s front, and Penelope was gone. 

 

Josie took comfort in the sleep warmth of her twin and best friend before slowly slipping out of bed, smiling softly when Lizzie pulled Hope close, a content little sigh leaving Hope’s lips. 

 

She heard Penelope’s voice as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“-And she is really hurting.”

 

“Can you blame her?” Davina said. “I can't think of anything worse than having your own mind taken from you and being entirely aware of it happening, but not being able to stop it.”

 

“I guess,” Penelope sighed. “I don't know how she is going to deal with school, people will say stuff, even when they don't understand what really happened. I don't know how to protect her from that.”

 

“You can't,” 

 

There was another sigh. “I just wish I could take all this pain she is feeling.”

 

“Again, you can't.” Davina said. “The only thing you can do there is be there for her. You can't take away her pain but you can be there so she doesn't fight it all alone.”

 

There was a brief pause before Davina spoke up again. 

 

“You really love her, huh?” 

 

“I do,” Penelope breathed. “So much. I know she doesn't need me, she is  _ so strong _ , but I hope my being around will help her.”

 

“Have you talked to her about this?” 

 

“No,” Penelope answered. “You know what she's like, she wouldn't hesitate to push all her pain away if she knew it hurt me to see her like that. She's too selfless, I can't have that.”

 

Josie decided to make herself known then, taking a few steps back upstairs, making her steps a little noisier as she walked down and into the kitchen, smiling softly at the women. “Hey,” 

 

“Hey,” Penelope greeted with a sweet smile, and Davina stood. 

 

“Coffee, little one?” Davina offered and Josie nodded, allowing Penelope to pull her in to sit on her lap. 

 

“How you holding up?” Penelope whispered against her ear, and Josie started to nod, ‘I'm okay,’ on the tip of her tongue before she remembered what Penelope had said. 

 

“I'm struggling, everything feels slow, and I feel like I'm not me, still, like I'm watching myself, you know?”

 

Penelope nodded slowly. “What can I do to help?” 

 

“I don't know, Pen.” Josie admitted. 

 

“Do you want to play a game of two on two later?” Penelope offered. “I know you used to enjoy playing when you were a kid.”

 

Josie nodded, “Sure. When do we have to go back to school?”

 

“The girls and I need to go back after the weekend, but you can stay here as long as you need, they said they will send you class material and you can take your exams separately.” Penelope explained. “It’s all at your own pace, Jojo.”

 

Davina set a mug down in front of her, kissing her head as she passed, leaving the kitchen. 

 

“I love you, Josie.” Penelope whispered against the shell of her ear. 

 

Josie turned, her forehead resting against Penelope’s as she cupped her cheek, her eyes slipping closed. “I love you,” 

 

“Josie?” 

 

Josie sprung up and whirled around at the sound of her father's voice. “Dad?”

 

Her father smile softly. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

“I will leave you both.” Penelope said, pecking Josie on the cheek. “I will be upstairs.”

 

Josie’s father stopped her as she made to leave. “I want to talk to you after.”

 

Penelope swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Alaric let her leave then, and Josie watched her go before looking at her father. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to scream and should about how shit of a father he had been, how he had hurt them, but she was exhausted, she couldn't stop the tears that rushed to her eyes, the little sob that left her lips. “Daddy,” 

 

“Come here,” 

 

Alaric wrapped her up in his arms, whispered softly into her ear as she sobbed against his chest, stroking her hair. 

 

“I didn't mean it,” Josie cried. 

 

“We know, everyone knows.” Alaric assured, ushering Josie to the sofa and taking a seat, comforting Josie until she calmed enough for him to speak. “I owe you an apology. I have already spoken to your sister. This was our biggest fear, there have been a huge surge in fiend activity over the years, and your mother and I have been busy trying to take care of it to prevent this exact thing from happening, but in doing that we left you open to it.”

 

“This isn't your fault,” 

 

“Maybe this wasn't, but we haven't been good parents, the missed birthday and Christmases, the summers spent here instead of with us. We've missed so much, all because we wanted to protect you both.” Alaric sighed. “And I know you've heard this before, so I don't expect you to believe me, I know the best apology is a change in behaviour, but that is going to change. We are going to be there for you both.”

 

“I'm moving to California,” Josie admitted, and Alaric’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I have a job, at a conservation site, I'm heading out after school.” Josie explained. 

 

“That's great,” her dad smiled, but there was a sad tilt to the smile, nodding toward the door. “And her?” 

 

“Penelope?” Josie clarified and Alaric nodded. “I love her, dad.”

 

Alaric smiled softly at that. “I like her, she not only protected you, but Lizzie, too. I'm glad you have her.”

 

“Hope, too. Hope has looked out for both of us for years. We've had people in our corner.” Josie looked down at her hands. “But we needed out parents, dad.”

 

“I know, honey, and we are going to do better, I promise.”

 

For the first time in a long while Josie found herself believing him. 

 

Her dad stayed for dinner, it was a little awkward between the adults but the twins liked having him around. 

 

He cornered Penelope that night to thank her, telling the twins that there was a case in Bosnia but they would be back after exams, both him and Caroline. 

 

Josie thought about her optioned, and ultimately decided to go back to go back to school with the girls. 

 

She regretted it as soon as she set foot in the great hall and there was whispered and stares. She could see Penelope glare at anyone nearby that was staring, and Josie appreciated that, but it wasn't making a dent. 

 

Her first panic attack happened later that day. 

 

She was on her, heading toward the dungeons when she her the snide remarks and the horrible laughter. 

 

She just made it to the dungeons before she broke down completely, pressing her back against the wall and crumbling to the floor. 

 

Penelope was on the sofa with Hope, quickly jumping over the back of the sofa and kneeling by Josie. 

 

“You're okay, you're safe.” Penelope whispered, her hands hovering by Josie. “Can I touch you?” 

 

Josie nodded, bringing her knees to her chest and covering her ears with her hands. “I feel like I'm having a heart attack, Penelope.”

 

“I know,” Penelope placed her hands over Josie’s, smoothing her thumbs over her knuckles. “Josie, I know it's hard to believe right now, but you're okay.”

 

“I don't- I can't breath.” Josie gasped. 

 

“You're panicking.” Penelope said. “Close your eyes, take your hands away whenever you're ready.”

 

Josie removed one hand, allowing Penelope to take it and press it against her sternum. 

 

“You feel me breathing, love?” Josie nodded in a jerking motion. “I need you to copy me, okay? I need you to breathe how I'm breathing.”

 

“I don't know- I don't think I can.”

 

“You can, it just feels like you can't.” Penelope ran her fingers through Josie’s curls. “Whatever happened, whatever this is, it's okay. We can sort it.”

 

Josie shook her head. “Everything feels wrong,” 

 

Penelope glanced to Hope, who was standing uselessly behind her, unsure of her next move. 

 

“It feels too close, everything feels too close.”

 

“I know. I know it feels like your drowning, but you're not. We've got you, we are going to help you through this, Josie.” Penelope promised. “We will go see Emma, get you someone to talk to who can actually do some good, but, for now, you need to breathe like me.” 

 

Josie nodded, trying her best to mirror Penelope, and after a few minutes managed to match her breathing, but it took a further ten minutes for her to calm down enough for Penelope to help her to her feet and usher her to her room. 

 

“Text me, okay?” Hope requested, Josie now on her bed, exhausted, little to no energy left in her muscles. 

 

“I will,” Penelope promised, closing the door behind Hope before making her way to the bed. “Come I come in?” 

 

Josie nodded against her pillow, and Penelope climbed in, making sure to keep her distance, not touching Josie, thought that didn't last long because Josie moved to rest her head against Penelope’s shoulder, her nose pressed against her neck. 

 

“Thank you,” Josie whispered.

 

“You don't need to thank me, you helped me when I was struggling, it's what we do.” Penelope rubbed Josie’s back in a comforting gesture. 

 

“I don't know what's happening to me.”

 

“What you went through we hard, Josie, give yourself a break.” Penelope kissed her forehead. “And sleep, Jojo, you must be exhausted.”

 

She left herself relax and eventually fall asleep, but the peca didn't last long, almost as soon as she slipped the nightmares started, but Penelope was there, waking her and holding her close while she calmed her thundering heart. 

 

She struggled through the remainder of the year, but one of the girls was always there. Penelope was always there at night, Hope would talk her down from panic attacks, Lizzie would hold her tight until her anxieties seemed to melt away. 

 

But it was hard, even with her weekly meetings with Emma she still struggled to get out of bed in the morning, but she did, because she didn't want to let the girls down. 

 

Everyone bar the girls, MG, and Landon avoided her after what happened, but Josie found herself caring less and less as the weeks went on. 

 

She passed all of her exams, Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup after a tough game against Gryffindor, which her parents actually made it to. 

 

Penelope sat down beside her the day before school ended, holding up a key. 

 

Josie looked from the key, to Penelope and back again. “What?” 

 

“I have this nice little two bedroom flat near Yosemite, this is a key for it.”

 

“A spare key?” Josie asked unsurely. 

 

“You're key,” Penelope clarified. “If you want, I can find you a place on your own if you'd rather, but-” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Back up,” Josie held up a hand. “Are you asking me if I want to move in with you?”

 

“I am,” Penelope nodded. “No pressure, though, if you want to get place on your own I understand.”

 

“I want to,” Josie grinned cheekily, snagging the key. “I just wanted to see you squirm.”

 

Penelope tutted, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. “You're a jerk, Josie Saltzman.”

 

“But you love me, Penelope Park.”

 

“I do,” Penelope hummed, smiling as she brushed their noses together, then kissed her. “So,  _ so  _ much.”

 

"Is this the part where I make a joke about U-hauling?" Josie smirked and Penelope laughing, kissing her face all over.

 

“God, you are both so gross,” Lizzie sighed, gently battering Penelope on the back of the head with her book as she took a seat. 

 

“We walked in on you two having sex, you can't talk.” Penelope shot back. 

 

“Penelope!” the twins snapped, making both Penelope and Hope laugh. 

 

The closer it got to the end of the year the better Josie seemed to feel, the idea of getting out of this place easing the weight that was almost debilitating against her chest. 

 

And when she did finally leave she still struggled, but part of the weight was chipped off, and would continue to be chipped at as she slowly dealt with the trauma and pain of what had happened, with Penelope, Hope and Lizzie by her side. 

  
  



End file.
